Winds Of Change
by Ramica
Summary: Change comes into everyones life. Some, good and some bad. The turtle family is about to face a change with a massive impact on their lives. A Rama story.
1. Chapter 1

**Winds Of Change**

**Rated: T  
Disclaimer:**I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter one: An Ill Wind.**

A steady, drenching rain poured from the sky's above, cleansing the city, and adding an eerie glistening reflections and ripples on the streets, where puddles had formed. There was a cold nip in the air hinting at the long winter months ahead, the streets were a little quieter the amount of traffic seemed to be cut down from the norm, and those that were traveling seemed to be doing it at a faster pace as if determined to get home, or wherever it was they were going and get out of the damp, dismal night.

High above the street,on a high roof top stood a lone watcher, one who watched not to cause trouble; But in hopes of preventing it. Clothed only in protective gear for elbows, wrists, and knees, a simple belt with numerous pouches and an aqua bandanna that hung limp and sodden against her head, the long tail dripping down to race the water that beat upon her shell. Ramiela, the ninja turtle, daughter of Michaelangelo, chunin to her clan, while training to take the reins of her Master Leonardo, and last, but not least, wife of Jessie, shivered slightly from the dampness that seeped into the very marrow of her bones.

_' I wish I was home right now,'_ She mused to herself, being at home would be far better than being on patrol on this miserable and quiet night. She stretched and yawned, _' I could be in bed right now, ravishing my husband.'_ a smile curled across her face. The mere thought sent a bit of warmth into her body, and an eagerness to be done with her patrol. After all she hadn't been married all that long only about five months, and while she could no longer complain of dying a virgin, she was starting to wonder if she was nothing more than a mule.

After all Jessie and she had done the deed often enough that you'd think she'd be pregnant by now, but no, she wasn't. Ramiela made a face as she recalled the news her father had shared after returning home from the honeymoon.

_" Cathy's pregnant Rama, your going be a big sister again." He had told her cheerfully, practically beaming with pride._

_"You are going have to figure out the cause of it dad. Haven't you had enough kids?" Rama couldn't help but tease him._

_"Cathy and I have been trying for a few years now, for one more." Mike replied casually, ignoring her light hearted jibe at him. "So how bout you?" Mike arched an eye ridge._

_Rama glanced down at her stomach region and shrugged, "Maybe. We sure tried. I was really hoping I'd be the next one pregnant in the family, as everyone else has given up on having more kids. Course there is Kali but I don't think Master Leonardo would like her being in the family way just yet." _

_Mike chuckled, "Yeah Leo doesn't mind Kali and Mark **being** together but I know the boy just may have to deal with a pissed off Leo and the business end of his katana if he ended up getting his daughter pregnant at her age." _

Rama shook her head, and sighed, four months, almost five months and nothing to show for it. She scowled, wondering if life had decided to mock her yet again. _Bad enough I'm a mutant and have to hide from the world but do I have to be a mule on top of it all._ She moaned silently she rubbed her plastron, it just didn't seem fair that her father and uncles could have a family and she, might be denied that right, or opportunity. She shivered again and turned on her heels to head off over the roof tops in an effort to warm up while she finished her nightly round.

Though thoughts of being in her own home, with her beloved were not that easy to push aside, or ignore. Rama was at least thankful that her family had set up a home for Jessie and herself, while they had been away on their honeymoon, having a place that was truly their own made things a bit easier then being in the main lair with three other families. At least this way they had some privacy when they wanted it, and could devoute their time at home to one another instead of being constantly pulled to other directions for other things.

It was hard enough loving Jessie and wanting to be near him so much, but at the same time work and other demands kept intruding on the time the newlywed couple could truly be a couple. _'Maybe it is just as well that I am a mule. I hardly seem to find time for Jessie and I to be together as it is, a child would only take away from it.'_

XXX

Jessie did not hear Rama come in, no the first he became aware of his wife's return was when he felt a coldness that seemed to invade the warmth of the covers on the bed. Instinctively he moved closer to his wife, and pulled her into his arms, knowing she needed the extra heat. He opened his eyes and kissed her " Cold night huh? I hate to see how cold you feel when you come in from a patrol in the snow." he muttered sleepily.

"That is when it will be your job to be ready to warm me up before I turn you into an iceberg," she said, " Be lucky I'm not like my dad or Uncles, my temperature is cooler then most humans but I'm still more warm blooded then they are." She gave a coy smile, "Besides, there are better ways to warm up you know." She arched an eye ridge as she snuggle closer to her mate.

Jessie grinned, "What if I'm tired or...you know Don and Jen do expect me to be awake and helpful on the job, not half asleep because I spent my night doing other things."

Rama chuckled a little, "The beauty of that is they know we are newlyweds and that it is to be expected. I love how you make me feel Jess," Rama murmured as she nuzzled his neck, her hand caressing his bare chest. " I know you like how I make you feel too, especially when I do this..." she slipped her hand lower.

Jessie grabbed hold before it reached its destination, he saw Rama sulk a bit, " Your eager tonight."

" I want to have a family Jess, it takes two to do that" Rama replied quickly.

Jessie saw something in her eye, or perhaps it was just that he knew her so well due to their long years of friendship. "You are not a mule and neither am I." He declared firmly.

Rama flinched slightly, "Easy for you to say Jess."

"Just because you are not pregnant yet, means nothing." Jessie stated, giving her a gentle but concerned look. "For all you know you could be pregnant it just hasn't shown yet. Your physiology is far different from humans so your body might not give the signs that it does for women who are pregnant. Besides Rama llama ding dong..."

Rama gave him a sour look and nudged him in the ribs with an elbow for using her childhood nick name that her father had bestowed upon her.

Jessie, shook his head, "Don't you know half the fun is in trying" he whispered, as he moved in for a long passionate kiss.

XXX

Some time later, fully warmed and comfortably sleepy, Rama rested in Jessie's arms, her right arm tossed casually over Jessie's chest while feeling the muscles and the beat of his heart, which was still going a little faster then normal. Jessie was stroking Rama's long black hair in a quiet reflective way. She snuggled just a little closer giving a quiet contented sigh.

The peace was disturbed by the ringing of the phone on the bedside table. Jessie groaned in irritation shooting it a venomous glare, but Rama was all ready reaching for it. For a moment he considered trying to talk her out of it but he knew that would be next to impossible Rama had her duties to the clan, and it was the price he had to pay for loving and marrying the future leader anyways. _'Still if she can be taken away from me so much, even now, I'd hate to see what happens when she does become jonin._' He reflected.

While he could not hear anything by the caller, what he heard on this end was enough to assure him that Rama would not be getting any sleep tonight, or possibly very little.

Rama was scowling as she listened "All right I'll be there shortly." she responded and hung up the phone, "Sorry Jess I got to go." She apologized quickly to him, as she sat up and reached for her gear.

"What happened?" Jessie asked, "Are you going be home later?" He wondered.

Rama flashed him a grin, "I might be home sometime tomorrow if you are lucky. Aiden and Kali ran into trouble. Kali returned home with out Aiden, and no it wasn't the Foot this time but it seems things have gotten...well...the inevitable has happened Jessie, the authorities of New York have learned there are giant turtles, or at least one, in the city." Rama answered quickly.

Jessie quirked an eyebrow up "He was caught by the police?"

Rama nodded absently as she finished pulling on her gear, " At least it waited till we we're done. I love you." She assured him bending and giving him a quick kiss before ducking out of their bedroom, her long dark hair still flowing freely, she would braid it up later, Master Leonardo sounded quite anxious for him, at least.

Jessie lay in the bed wondering if it was worthwhile going back to sleep or possibly, just getting to work. He doubted sleep would come fast, not with the latest news filling his mind with possibilities and the trouble it could bring to the family he had become a part of. "Why did I have to go and marry a future Jonin?" he muttered his complaint to the silence of the bedroom, he heaved a heavy resigned sigh as he pushed the blankets back. _'Face it,'_ he mused to himself, _'You really didn't have much of a choice. You love her.'_

Rama moved at fast speed through the familiar sewer tunnels, and pipes, easily making her way past the alarms and other family safeguards to her old home. She entered silently, not in a desire to avoid disturbing those who were sleeping, she knew from past experiences that a major portion of the family would already be awake and mobile, but because years of training had made such movement a part of her very nature.

As she stepped in Tyler came racing "Rama, Aiden not come home. You go get him?" the boy asked eagerly.

Rama scooped her little brother into his arm "Don't worry Ty we will get Aiden back. Just might have to wait a bit" She assured him, giving him a hug and kiss before setting him down.

She cut through the living room and down the hall towards the area of the dojo and Master Leonardo's office area. The office had once been Splinter's bedroom, it was a small room but well suited to the old Ninja master when he had been alive, the many books and scrolls still lined one wall, the smell of candles and incense were a part of the room with them being burned often, and those scents reminded Rama very much of the revered Master of the clan. There was a small area rug on the floor, and Master Leonardo's desk that had a framed photo of Karena, his wife and their children on one corner, and a larger framed photo of Splinter on the other. Behind him on the wall was a large framed picture of Splinter with smaller photos of his sons, and their families. There was almost always some papers of notes, or perhaps a scroll that Master Leonardo had been going through on the desk top, but by and large it was fairly clear and tidied.

Kali was sitting stiffly in one chair across from Leo, her head hung in silence, her blond hair hanging in her face. Leo was at the moment perched on the edge of the desk, glancing down at his daughter, he looked up toward Ramiela " Good now we can figure out what we are going to do." He announced on seeing her.

"We could get someone to do some reconnaissance for us," Ramiela suggested, "then I could pop in, pick the lock and pop back home like that" she snapped her fingers.

Leo glowered at her "**Ramiela"** he barked, then noted the mischievous look in her eyes. He gave a slow shake of his head and sighed, "Sometimes I wonder what the clan will come to when you become Jonin. You are so much like your father," he murmured realizing that she had meant it more as a joke, to lighten the mood, much as Mike had done for them in their teens. "But we can't have you teleporting in this. No." He declared, "the Police and others will only have more reason to then search the city and find us. If we bust him out we have to be ready to leave and be gone for some time. That is not something that can be done at an hours notice."

"I'm aware of that. I doubt they'd release Aiden on bail either, though he has no previous record." Rama confessed as she came over and sat down beside Kaliann, " We will get Aiden home though."

"The problem is once the city is aware then we...may never be safe here again, and finding a new place might not be easy." Leo spoke calmly.

"Yes, but there are places I'm sure that we could go to and make new homes if we have to. I mean worse comes to worse" Rama prodded, though even she hated to consider the thought. New York was home, her life everything was here. She didn't want to go into a strange place and start over again. She wanted to remain in her home. Then she blushed and ducked her head as she considered the fact that she had felt uncomfortable in California when she found herself in an alternate version of her world, and yet she had come to love the place. "We will manage it one way or another. It could be a whole new adventure," she said in a far more bold voice then before.

"That is the spirit" Leo agreed, "But I had something else in mind."

"Okay. What were you considering?" Rama wondered curiously.

Leo gave a faint smile, "How would you like to visit your ex-boyfriend Steven?"

Rama's jaw dropped in disbelief, she sat, probably for the first time in her life totally speechless of all things her Master could have said, this was the one thing she hadn't thought of at all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Winds of War

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Two: Winds of War.**

Leo couldn't help but note Ramiela's reaction, it wasn't often one could catch her off guard, as Ramiela usually gave the impression that she was a few steps ahead of everyone else. In many ways and means, that impression was true, for her training had made her confident and skilled. Further training to make her a jonin, meant she had been taught to consider other routes, or have back up plans at the ready for any occasion, every contingency had to be well thought out so that even little set backs were either unaccounted for , or just minor inconveniences.

Yet, once in a while the stoic ninja Master was able to pull the proverbial rug out from under his student, and he knew that while Ramiela was always more then a little irked at such a thing happening, he could not help but test her now and again by putting her in the sort of place where she was caught, so to speak, with her pants down. He watched her, suppressing a smile of amusement, as Ramiela suddenly issued a very fake cough, she raised one hand to cover her mouth, and the stunned look on her face.

Slowly she pushed some loose hair away from her face, and finally dropped her arm, leaving her features far more composed then they had been. She arched an eye ridge "Excuse me Master, but Steven...?" She made a slight face, "He and I didn't really part on the best of terms." She reminded him, " I wanted to remain friends and Steven didn't quite see it that way" she grimaced a bit and gave a small shrug, "Not that I can blame him really. But he might harbour feelings of animosity and we need help." Rama shot a look toward Kali, who was sitting very silently, "It might be better to gain the aid of someone else."

Leo scowled, his brow furrowing slightly, " I know there was hurt feelings Ramiela, and many men do have their pride, but then again so do you. I don't know if you are trying to save yourself or Steven by seeking to turn to some one else." His eyes narrowed, his tone became harder, "I don't have time for games or foolishness Ramiela," he informed her sharply, " I don't ask you to do this lightly, in fact I am **not** even asking you, I'm telling you that you will do this." He informed her quickly.

Ramiela recognized the tone and implied order of Leo's words, she bowed her head and resigned herself to the task at hand, "Yes, Master."

Leo relaxed a bit as he realized that she was willing to submit to his wishes in this task, "Things could have ended far better for the two of you if Jessie had not interfered, or at the very least when he hadn't entered the picture when he had," He remarked casually, "Your husband is a great manipulator and knows how to plot strategy I will give him that much."

Rama's back stiffened and she sat up straighter in her chair, her chin took on a determined line, and her eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to deny or refute Leo's words, but he cut her off with a shake of his head, "You feel differently because your emotions were so tangled up in the events, that it was much harder for you to see what **I did.**" Leo assured her kindly, he sighed and, clasped his hands together in front of his plastron. "Jessie was close to you, and he used every opportunity he could to drive a wedge between you and Steven, while he filled the gap. He executed this with a great deal of precision, telling me he has been hanging around with us ninja far too much." Leo half teased.

"Jessie didn't..." Rama began.

Leo waved her off, ignoring her attempt, he continued. "I don't know many males who will remain impassive while another male moves in on their territory, or in this case steal the hard earned prize from right under his nose. So, Steven retaliated by trying to hold you even tighter, claim you in any way he could, and yes he was jealous" Leo admitted, " a trait he had from the start, which was fed into instead of being put out or pulled away from.

Rama slouched a bit in her chair, as she crossed her arms over her plastron, giving an irked look towards Leo, "So why are you going over all this?" she demanded, a bit irritably. There was a few other things she could tell him, but she bit her tongue and silently refused to say it but she couldn't help but muse to herself _'I wonder if he ever had the pleasure of just enjoying his youth, and being young?'_

Leo leaned forward chuckling as he dropped a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "Of course I have, and I did." he assured her.

He knew without a doubt that Ramiela might never know how well Jessie had played her, all to get the woman he loved, but he Leo was aware of it all because he could view the events through the eyes of the observer and not through the turbulent, hormone induced feelings of love, lust and desire that had driven his second at that time.

He released her shoulder "Steven's career and his knowledge about us makes him a prime candidate for our needs now."

"Can we afford him thought?" Rama inquired her brow furrowed, "Lawyers normally don't come cheap." She pointed out. She knew that all of her Aunts worked and there was sufficient money for necessities, as well as a good amount the family had managed to save, but the money could quickly dwindle to nothing if they were not careful.

Kali turned giving a horrified look to her cousin, " It doesn't matter Ramiela we will find a way to pay him. This is for Aiden" she declared trying to keep her tone strong, but her trembling lip, and the quiver in her voice gave her away, "I know you may not want to be around your ex-boyfriend but Aiden should be put first, he is family." She accused bitterly.

Rama turned her head arching an eye ridge, "Since when have I ever left a family member behind, or even try to forget them just so I'd be more comfortable?" She challenged.

Leo glowered at the two kunoichi, first holding his daughter with his steely hard glare, then turning the imposing look on Rama, the girls quickly stifled any further words and sat meekly. Kali with head bowed, paying particular attention to her fingernails, and Rama meeting his eyes with a hint of apology showing in her greyish green orbs."payment will be made in more ways then one by the time we are through," he replied cryptically, "And it ought to suffice."

Rama silently considered his words nodded her head, "True and if Steven truly is against it then I suppose we can find someone in the same office."

"Yes, but Ramiela, it is up to you to do **everything** within your power to obtain Steven's aid in this matter" Leo informed her briskly, " It is best to do it quickly. Nor do I want your husband interfering in this," he warned her his eyes narrowing to mere slits, as he mentally waited ticking off the seconds, in hopes of getting another rise out of her, knowing if one was forth coming it would erupt fairly quickly on the heels of his announcement.

However Rama did manage to hide any further comment; she even, miraculously, managed to mask most of her feelings, though Leo was quite sure he'd hear about it later when the two talked more privately- Rama had learned, some things were better left until the right time to say. She could question him, but so as not to undermine his authority, she could not make it seem like she was pestering him; so she had learned over time to hold her tongue until it was appropriate.

"You have your orders, and we can not move forward until you put the plan in action Ramiela" he dismissed, "I suggest you take the time now to prepare yourself, in just how you will approach the matter at hand." He turned to Kali, "Do your best to reassure your mother at least until I can get there."

"Yes Master." Kali agreed, knowing her father had other things to tend to now she stood up and bowed to her father and Rama before heading to the door.

Ramiela wiped her brow with a hand and heaved a sigh that was an equal mixture of frustration and exhaustion.

Leo walked around his desk, he paused and arched an eye ridge at his chunin, who looked as if she wanted to say numerous things, but just wasn't sure where to start, or even if she should. "Anything else Ramiela?" he inquired simply.

Rama chewed her lip, "No," she finally allowed as she got up and bowed, " I think you've given me more then enough surprises for one go. I don't think I want to stick around." She muttered.

Leo gave a faint smile, "Probably the wisest choice." He agreed, as he bowed to the two ninjas before taking his seat at the desk. He raised one hand to rub at his temples as the door clicked softly behind the girls. He spun his chair around to stare at the picture of Splinter behind him. _'You did your best to keep us safe, and I could use your guidance and wisdom now.' _he reflected, "I only hope I'm doing the right thing Master, that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life."

XXXX

Rama headed towards the kitchen, "How in the world did Aiden manage to pull off this fiasco Kali? I swear I will feed him my katana." She mock threatened, with a shake of her head, "I'm a kunoichi and a chunin. Now I have to work miracles to save your baka brother, who ought to know better."

Kali glared at her older cousin " it wasn't **his** fault **this** time Ramiela!" She snapped her jaw clenching and her blue eyes blazing, "Don't you start falling for the same sort of stuff that everyone else believes about Aiden" she huffed irritably.

Rama winced a bit, she knew that Aiden and Kali had it doubly hard, having the Jonin of the clan being their father, and sensei. Leo was a demanding taskmaster when it came to lessons, and was far more strict then her own father had been with her. Plus being twins, Aiden and Kaliann were closer to one another then was normal for most brothers and sisters were; they were naturally connected to their sibling and that had enhanced many aspects of their training. The twins naturally seemed to know what the other was doing, or thinking but they found it difficult to tune into another member of the family in the same way.

She could see Kali was fighting to control her own emotions, "I'm sorry. I was just...not really looking forward to seeing Steven again," She confessed, "Never mind trying to do the impossible and get him on our side." She placed a reassuring hand on Kali's shoulder, " I know Aiden doesn't study as much as he ought to but he wouldn't actually cause the family trouble or grief, that is more for Uncle Raphael's or my own siblings to do." She teased a little.

Kali gave a weak grin as she shrugged off Rama's hand "Aiden is scared. He is stuck in a cell with police and others just gawking at him. Like he is some sort of object and who knows how long this will go on." She moaned.

Rama gave her a sympathetic look, "Kali, I've been there remember," she hinted, "the lab I was in at the age of thirteen, where I was poked, prodded and treated like I was just an animal." She hugged Kali, "Aiden is almost seventeen, he is older then I was when I faced those sort of demons, and he has a wonderful connection with you to keep him strong. I just hope he has the common sense to stay put and not go picking the lock or something like that." She grinned a little, "Come on I'd like some tea and something to eat, I have a feeling it is going be a long day."

Kali gave a weak smile in return "Your right. I could probably use some tea myself, I feel a little frazzled. I didn't mean to snap at you Rama." She apologized bowing her head again.

"We all reserve the right to snap at different times and points in our life," Rama stated, " I have a feeling things will be running kind of tense for awhile until we can find some common ground." Rama sighed and looked off absently for a bit, "Now what happened Kali, Master Leonardo didn't mention anything about how it happened, he's too busy dealing with what we have to do to resolve the matter."

Kali sniffed and took a deep breath, "We came across a group of guys who had broken into a construction site, they were two different gangs. The Cobras, and the Road Demons."

Rama groaned, "Turf wars again, or trying to take each other over." She let out an exasperated puff of air, "When will the gangs learn they don't **own** the streets and they never will, not with us around."

Kali gave an indifferent shrug, "their world revolves around the money they get- crime does pay but it is a dog eat dog world in their pack of disorder." She theorized. "There wasn't many of them for either side, not like a complete gang war, more like opposing members bumping into one another and agreeing to meet to settle differences."

"That alone could escalate things to a gang war." Rama concluded.

"Right. Aiden and I decided to go in see if we could scare them off. A few members did scatter, but most were too stubborn" Kali continued, "Somebody must have called the police, Aiden and I both heard the sirens. Aiden told me to get clear and he was right behind me." Kali explained, a worried frown came onto her face, " I sensed trouble and when I looked back I saw one of the Demons had pulled a gun. Aiden went to intercede so that, the Demon couldn't get off a shot but in doing so, it slowed him down _just_ enough. Next thing I knew the police had spot lights on all of the combatants, telling them to lay down their weapons. I hardly had a chance to disappear into the shadows." Kali sniffed and her lip trembled.

Rama had no words to sooth her cousins fears, but she silently guided her cousin the rest of the way to the kitchen, knowing that a good cup of tea might not be the answer to all their problems but it could do a lot to calm nerves if nothing else.

TBC


	3. Chapter Cold Wind

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Three: Cold Winds.**

Aiden grumbled something low under his breath, "Last time I try and do the honourable thing. Dad's going have my shell for not disappearing, not to mention that one less gang member on the streets of the City would have been nothing compared to getting caught out by these idiots." He hissed and glared at those who observed him.

There had been a steady stream of traffic as different officers came to gawk at the freak, as well as making some rude comments towards him.

"Look at it, what the hell is it by the way?"

"D'ya think its got rabies?"

"It's one of them there frogs or lizards people keep tellin us about."

"Where'd it come from?"

"Bet ya some of the sewage changed that alligator..."

Aiden's lip curled when he had enough of such remarks, " And to think they give you badges. Glad to see it doesn't take brains to get on the force in New York." He growled in irritation.

" Wow it talks!"

" The wonder is you guys do" Aiden grunted as he stalked to the back of the cell he was in, and stood with his carapace to the wall, his head bowed and his arms crossed in front of his plastron. He knew that his father would, probably, tell him not to rile the authorities up but Aiden had never believed in doing things the way his father wanted. Aiden hated the fact he looked like his father, and so everyone expected him to act like his father too, but that wasn't who he was. Aiden wanted to be who he was, only he wasn't too sure about that, because of living in his dad's ever present shadow; so Aiden picked the one path that seemed far from his father's calm responsible behaviour.

At the moment he was irritated at being caught in the first place, and he wanted out, but at the same time he dreaded the time he returned to his home for he was **sure** that his dad would have some form of punishment that made being in a police cell, look like a casual stroll through Central Park.

" Maybe you are ready to come answer some questions then?" One officer intoned sharply.

Aiden shook his head, he wasn't ready to be interrogated. Not at least until he knew what it was he was supposed to do, "I plead the fifth" he shot out smirking at the officer who spoke.

The only comfort he had at the moment was the fact that he had been separated from the others who'd been brought in with him, the rival gang members were snarling their own comments about how when they got out his little green hide and his shell would belong to them.

"This **bites!**" Aiden declared aloud. Wearily, he went over to the bench and slumped down on it, he sighed and laid down on his side staring at the bars that made up the front and both side of the cell, there was hard brick wall at the back of the building. The bench ran partially along the side wall, and nothing else to adorn the cell. He closed his eyes, not looking for sleep, but hoping to meditate and find out from a family member what was going on.

XXX

Steven glanced at his schedule for the day, he didn't have a lot of clients at the moment, and he knew he'd have to start picking up some more especially if he was going get anywhere in the firm he was a member of. He glanced around his small office, it had but one window, right behind his desk. There was a couple of fake potted palm style trees in the room, and two chairs across from his own desk. The phone on his desk rang and he picked up the receiver.

" There is a call from a Mrs. R. Scott she is hoping to get into see you today, " His receptionist stated, " She is waiting on line one to speak with you."

" Put her through then, I'll set up an appointment myself." Steven replied. He waited until he saw that the call had indeed been transferred, he pushed the button and picked up, " Mrs. Scott how can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm holding my breath, hoping that you **will** want to help me Mr. Levinsky, we know each other..." came a very familiar voice over the receiver.

Steven scowled as he tried to place, where he knew that voice, " Pardon me?"

" Have you seen or heard the news this morning Mr. Levinsky? There is a report of a gang war that was interrupted last night; But they picked up a member of our family, and we are not exactly citizens here." the sweet tone explained.

" If your family has caused problems with the law then gaining citizenship will not be easy for you," Steven assured her.

" I know that may jeopardize our chances. But we can't get Aiden out of jail as it stands either." the voice on the other end pointed out.

"Who are you, Mrs. Scott you implied that you knew me and..." Steven interrupted as he scowled.

" I did take on my husband's name when we got married, but you know me as Ramiela Turtle. Or Rama if you prefer. I know we had our differences Steven, but right now this isn't about either of us, it is about my cousin, and what you might be able to do to make things a little less difficult for us. We have been found out, the consequences of this are not going be good. Right now the news reports are vague: But that will change," Rama sighed, " There is bound to be publicity surrounding this, and that is something you could work to your favour."

" Ramiela?" Steven echoed, he had remembered the girl he had dated, just a little over half a year ago, and he hadn't forgotten. True, she **had** left him for someone else, the whole time she'd been with him she had been torn, and now she was coming back to him, "So you want to use me is that it?" he countered.

"No, Steven." Rama refuted instantly, "As it stands we should all be Citizens my family has grown up in New York, my father and Uncles have married American Citizens, I myself am married to an American citizen, none of these marriages were done to obtain citizenship, nor were we willing to reveal ourselves, now that matter has been taken from our hands." Rama explained patiently, "We can pay you Steven, and we will do what ever it takes to meet your fee; But I am also quite aware many lawyers may take on a case such as ours if only for the sort of publicity they can obtain for themselves and the firm they work for." She hinted sweetly, " You would better suit our needs though as you are all ready aware of my family, and how we do things. Consider this more a proper business deal then it is, any party doing another a favour."

Steven smiled, a bit into the phone, "Do you know what precinct your cousin is at?"

"Not presently, but I can find out. Do we have an appointment Steven?" Rama hinted.

"Do you wish to meet in my office, or elsewhere?" Steven countered, " I'll look into it. I don't promise anything just yet. The fee up front is six hundred."

" I'll have it." Rama promised, "I'll see you in your office."

"You best come through the front door," Steven warned, "I can fit you in at eleven in the morning."

"I'll see you then." Rama replied before hanging up.

Steven sat back, _'So she needs me. I wonder how I can work that to my favour.'_

XXX

Karena entered the Manhattan, East Side precinct. "Do you have my son here?" She inquired of the Sergeant at the front desk. He was heavier set, with blue eyes, and dark hair that was thinning. His name tag pinned to his shirt read Gibbs.

"Maybe Ma'am. His name, birthdate ..."

"If you have him you will know it with out all that" Karena interrupted, " My son happens to look like this," she withdrew a picture of Aiden, and laid it on the desk.

The Sergeant gasped, raised his head quickly, "You don't look anything like him."

Karena nodded, "I'm well aware of that fact. Now can I speak with my son."

"Well, uh ma'am we do have some questions of our own that we need answered." Sergeant Gibbs began.

"Yes, and our family is at the moment trying to gain a lawyer before answering any questions of that nature," Karena informed him, she gave him some pleading eyes, "Now, please, can I see my son. I've been very worried about him since he disappeared last night, and when I heard the reports on the news I had to try finding out where he was."

Sergeant Gibbs looked at the woman she seemed no different from any other human, she was a nice looking dame, if a bit heavy due to child bearing, he could tell from her red rimmed eyes that she had been crying, but she did not seem distraught at the moment, if anything it was as if hunting down her son was enough to preoccupy her. She didn't seem like a kook of some kind, and yes, they had been getting a great deal of calls ever since the news report had gone out, and not all of them were from the sane citizens from the city, in fact besides reporters, ( And Gibbs wasn't a hundred per cent sure they were all sane) a great deal of the calls were probably due to the crazies and advocates of the city.

Problem was the city didn't know quite what it was that they had, or what to do with it. Was it an animal, should it go to a zoo? Was it a sentient living being in which case it either had to be in the city legally or illegally, and the weapons it had been carrying were illegal no matter what, so did it fall under the same laws and rules of other humans, when it itself wasn't? Maybe it was an alien or some other strange entity that perhaps might needed some scientific research to verify.

Nothing, like this had ever happened before. Yes, all stations had heard of the ' Green Angels' of the city, but none of them had ever expected to see, let alone capture one of these beings. Gibbs wasn't even sure what they had in the holding cell was one of the rumoured Green Angels. There was orders to try and keep a lid on things as much as possible until they figured out what they were doing, and so they had refused to let details of the strange being out of reports, but of course someone, somewhere just had to leak that there was something not quite human caught in that gang fight.

Now, here he was trying to help do his bit, and he was faced by a woman who said she was the mother of what they had, normally he would have scoffed, but the picture on his desk was clearly of the same brooding youth they had in the back room. "I'll let you see him lady, but let me tell ya. I'm gonna be needin' some answers first." He declared as he sat back.

Karena eyed him, "There are somethings that I may not be able to answer until later." She insisted.

"That's fine Ma'am. But you aren't going back there until I get a few of the answers we need. Do we understand each other?" He inquired catching her with a steely gaze of his blue eyes.

Karena only nodded, "I believe we do."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 The game begins

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

**Chapter Four - The Game Begins**

Karena waited until the Sergeant found some one capable of manning the busy phone lines, before leading her through the throngs of desk, and fellow officers to a quiet room. Gibbs gestured for her to sit down " Would you like a coffee, or a cigarette?"

Karena went to sit down, " I prefer tea if you have it, and no I don't smoke." she replied kindly as she went to take a seat.

" I can bring you a tea, just wait here I'll be right back." He vowed as he shut the door to the room.

Karena sighed softly, she raised a hand to rub at her temples, trying to ease the dull ache in her head. She rubbed her arms in nervous anticipation. It was Leo's idea that she go look for their son, she recalled her husbands smile, that had stopped just short of being a smirk.

_" Put Aiden at ease and tell him **not** to do anything foolish this time Karena." _

_" But Leo, what about...everything else the fact we've been found out and now." She had choked back a sob, and sat down on the bed, " All I can think of is how Melody acted how you are opening everyone up to such anger and..."_

_Leo came over sitting on the bed beside her pulling her into his arms, and kissing her tenderly, " Not everyone is like that. We have no choice we have to hope for the best Karena. Everything will work out, but I'm not quite sure just how yet."_

_" You aren't reassuring me Leo." She accused._

_" If we have to leave New York and head elsewhere we will Karena, but staying here and facing this might be the easier of the two, wherever we go will be strange and we could be found out all the sooner simply because we are not as familiar to our surroundings." He placed his hands under her chin raising her face to his, " Now go and see if you can find where Aiden is, and let him know that we are working on it." He smiled, " The authorities are surprised and shocked at what they have found, but when you go in there, with proof of being the mother of this thing, you are going bring a lot of questions first off, but you will put their minds at ease because you are human." He explained, " if they wish to do a blood test get Aiden to comply, they may wish to confirm that you are the mother in hard proof."_

She was roused from her thoughts when she heard a voice " Ma'am, you all right?" the Sergeant had returned and he placed the tea, with creamer and sugar packets before her, there was another officer with him, this was a female, she was slender, and young looking, her dark hair was short and the name tag on the uniform read P. Jenkins.

" Um yeah, sorry I think I kind of drifted off in my own thoughts for a moment is all. It has been a rough morning for me," Karena admitted apologetically.

" That's understandable, Officer Jenkins is here to act as a witness to what goes on in here, we just have to ask a few questions, and rather do it here then out in there." Gibbs informed her kindly as he took a seat, " We'd appreciate you answering what ever you can."

" I intend to co-operate with you, just so you know that something's might have to wait until we have obtained a lawyer, the family is looking into it, but we haven't confirmed one as of yet." Karena stated, letting him know where they stood.

" We can get you one if you have problems obtaining one." He remarked, " Now first off I need a bit of information about you yourself. Hope you don't mind us recording our conversation either."

" No, not at all. My name is Karena Rae Turtle." She began, she saw Jenkins arch her eyebrows at the last name, " Suiting isn't it, all things considered. I've been married almost eighteen years now. I do substituting and tutoring around New York where ever I can get it. I can give you names of people or places that I've helped recently for references." She offered.

" That isn't necessary right now, but why don't you give them to us just in case." Jenkins cut in.

Karena quickly pulled out a paper, with the names written on it, from her purse and offered it to them, " I gave birth to twins on March the 18 sixteen years ago, and have two other children besides."

XXX

Ramiela paused outside the office building, her long hair was still down, and she was dressed in a Navy blue pant suit, and long over coat, clutching a small case in her hands that she kept tucked close to the sleeve of the coat so little showed. Plus her feet, were now, crammed in a nicer shoe that was closed in, it was probably as comfortable as a shoe could be, but she found that her feet still felt pinched in it. _' The things I do for my clan. I swear the Master, does this for payback for some of the things I pulled off when I was a child.' _She took a deep breath, before entering the building.

She decided to forego the elevator, which might be busy, and allow someone to bump into her and wonder at what was under her clothing, and headed for the stairs. She figured the stairwell would be relatively quiet, in spite of commercials pushing people to be active, the human race could be quite lazy. There were a few people she passed in the stairs, proving that not everyone was willing to take the easy way. But it was pretty much as she expected and it allowed her a moment to gather her thoughts a bit as she climbed the fourteen floors.

She entered in a hallway and made her way down to the office that Steven happened to be a junior member of. _' By the time he is done with helping us, he might be a junior member but his name ought to be higher up in the listings.'_ She mused to herself, not even stopping to think that he would not assist her family in some way. A ninja was focused on making their perception reality- focus their chi and energy on their desires and making it so, the one thing was the ninja could not do this for darker aspects, for the ninja in tuned with nature and what was needed could only work to make things turn out the way they should be.

She entered the sitting room of the office and saw a few other clients sitting off in a corner speaking in hushed voices, that was tinged by an accent she couldn't quite place, she quickly turned her head as she sensed their curiosity. The receptionist sat at a desk that curved around in a crescent shape. The chairs and sofa that was placed in the sitting area looked comfortable and there were some paintings on the wall, a fountain set in one corner bubbling away, and there were a few tables with magazines here and there. It looked cozy and relaxing, which meant the firm either tried to put their clients at ease, or totally in missing the point, made them even more uncomfortable at the surroundings they were in.

Rama slowly walked over to the receptionist, " I have an appointment with Mr. Levinsky at eleven." She stated casually keeping her head down and slightly turned so her hair disguised her. She spoke in a reassuring warm tone with just a hint of insecurity and shyness, so that the woman hopefully wouldn't get too suspicious.

_' Sometimes hiding right out in the open is how much we can pull off, without attracting attention,' _Rama silently reminded herself.

" Yes, go down to his office last one on the right just down the hall to the left" the receptionist directed her, gesturing with a flourish of her hand in the right direction. " it is office number 12A."

" Thank you" Ramiela made her way around the desk and down to the room, she entered the office and saw it was really two small rooms, one set aside for Steven's own secretary the other for him to do business in, she went over left her name and went to sit down on a chair in the corner until she was called into Steven's inner sanctum.

She gave an small smirk of amusement when Steven left her sitting there past the appointment time, _' If he thinks he can get to me **that** easily, then he has a surprise on hand.' _She thought ruefully as she flipped through a magazine, keeping her head down. She detected that this woman suspected something, perhaps had seen just enough, to make her curious.

Rama smiled, knowing that even if she didn't stay fully concealed it didn't matter, the world would know soon enough about the facts.

A few more minutes passed and she was finally told to go in that Steven was ready for her. Rama calmly rose and headed for the other office, " Hello Mr. Levinsky it has been awhile." She claimed sweetly, as she took off her coat, pulled her hair back from her face and sat down.

"Come on Ramiela you can call me Steven, we do know each other." He hinted, " it is good seeing you again."

Rama arched an eye ridge, " Is that why you kept me waiting Steven?" she teased, " Actually a part of me feels we should keep this professional. I know things didn't go quite how I intended." She murmured casting her eyes down.

" Not how I wanted either, Ramiela" he replied honestly, " But now it seems your back and need my help."

Ramiela nodded, " We need someone's help Steven, you know us and we'd feel more comfortable with you. A lot of changes are coming for my family, and we could use all the assistance we can get. The Master has decided it is time we get out in the open, and become proper citizens of this country that we were born in. I am here to try and negotiate how receptive you are, and if it is feasible for us to have your services," Rama explained patiently, " We want a bit of media but would like it controlled though, we know that might be the first thing to go." She chuckled.

" You want media...but?" Steven gaped.

" Keep to the shadows like good ninja should, some times the best way to hide is out in the open." She said, " We know people may hate and fear us, but we also know there will be those who may wish to help us. Many cultures hold turtles and tortoises as lucky, there are people out there that we have helped and they may remember us and come to speak on our behalf as payment. If others see there is nothing to fear then hopefully common sense will prevail," She paused and sighed, " granted common sense might take a while in coming, but it ought to show itself sooner or later."

" Seems like you have put some consideration into this." Steven replied.

" Even when you were going out with me, I told you our family had been thinking of such things, but had not felt the time was quite right. The time may still be wrong, but our hand has been forced." She gave an indifferent shrug, " the media attention surrounding this ought to give what ever lawyer we are with some credit, and whether they win or lose the person who accepts us as clients is going be seen as someone who is willing to fight for the underdog- or underturtle as it were." She chuckled.

" You do have a point, But I can't promise that the firm will take your case pro bono." Steven stated.

" No, of course not, and I suppose that isn't your call to make," Rama agreed, " But you will help us won't you Steven?"

He quickly calculated what she had said about the media, she was right, if her family became citizens or not, it wouldn't matter...course it would be better if they did become citizens, but either way his name would be linked with the case, and it might be enough to earn him a better reputation and better pay. There relationship might have fallen apart, but that didn't mean all his dreams had to, and the family seemed to be wanting him because of the fact they had known each other. This was a game he wasn't going lose, who knows he might win more then the case yet.

" You have yourself a lawyer." he confirmed and was rewarded with Rama's smile.

XXX

Karena didn't know if the tea had helped calm her or not but finally she was allowed to see Aiden and that made her feel better, Gibbs asked that Aiden be brought to the room but as a precaution that he and Jenkins would remain in the room, and also have a few officers guarding the door.

Aiden jerked free from his escorts soon as he was in the room, he turned to glower at them as they left, " Here take these with ya" he snorted as he tossed a pair of hand cuffs their way.

Gibbs gaped at the boy, " Nice trick Houdini." He commented dryly.

" Aiden" Karena sighed relieved on seeing her oldest.

Aiden turned and swallowed hard, " Mom" He half whispered and licked his lips, he snorted softly, " I suppose dad is ticked off huh?"

Karena got up and went over pulling Aiden into her arms, at first he resisted but then he gave in, hugging her back.

"What was I suppose to do Mom, let that guy shoot a bunch of people and start a gang war, just so I could get away with Kali?"He demanded in frustration as he pulled back.

" You did what you had to Aiden, your father and I both know that" Karena soothed, " Your father does trust your judgment, no matter how many times you work to oppose it." She noted that Aiden had nothing more then a few new scratches and bruises on him. " Rama is trying to get a lawyer."

Aiden had been about to sit down but he shook his head, " Don't tell me, let me guess Steven right?"

" Yes, Aiden, your father felt he'd be best suited for the family." Karena agreed.

" Oh great so that means either Ramiela or Jessie, or maybe even both of them will want to kill me." Aiden huffed darkly, " If you came here to make me feel better, it's not working mom."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Let the winds blow

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I may not own those transformed ninja turtles, but I do own everyone else, including their wives and kids. They are mine and I'm holding them hostage. **Ramiela: **" Yeah! Right you are. More the other way around don't you think?"

**Chapter Five: Let the winds blow**

Karena gave a wry reflective smile as Aiden went to sit petulantly in a chair.

" They don't even have any right to hold me, other then having the weapon on me. They can't prove I used it!" The boy announced glowering at the officers who stood in the room, " They don't even have any proof it is mine."

Karena sighed, " Having a weapon on you was enough, especially under the circumstances you were found in," She pointed out gently. Karena was well aware that the family only used what force was necessary in any fighting scenario they found themselves in. They would not draw weapons, unless there was a significant reason to do so, in this instance with the two gang members ready to battle it out, Aiden had been in the right to have his weapons out to aid in protecting himself and his sister as they tried to ensure that the situation didn't escalate.

While Aiden might have pulled his swords from the scabbards, he would not have used them to inflict major damage. Aiden had always rebelled against rules and acting too much like his father, but even he knew there were certain lines one did not cross in his family. The punishment for using a weapon to inflict extensive damage when it was uncalled for, was strict in the clan. The repercussions and consequences drilled in all of the young from the time they started handling weapons. It was even more impressed on each clan member as they came of age to patrol.

Karena moved over to sit across from Aiden at the table, he raised his blue eyes to meet his mom's green ones, " Can't they just let me go." He muttered miserably.

She shrugged, " We are doing our best Aiden until then, your father wants you to stay here and not instigate trouble." She informed him, " It isn't exactly like they can release you on your own recognizance, not when they don't know what they are dealing with."

Aiden huffed, " That is just it mom, what not who..."

" Well, what do you expect Aiden?" Karena asked, " them to treat you like an average citizen of the city? That is why Rama is seeking the assistance of Steven."

" Uh huh. Mom did you happen to slip in some poison for me to down? It might be easier," the boy muttered.

"Aiden!" Karena gave him a shocked look, " What makes you say that."

Aiden gave a dry snicker of amusement, " Because I'm going be dead anyways after Rama gets her hands on me, either that or she'll never let me live it down. In, which case, I'd really wish to be dead." He pointed out, he longed to add that the clan had many untraceable poisons on hand, that could do the job quickly and almost painlessly. But he knew when to keep his mouth shut. The guard dogs might not think much of him saying things like downing poison when he actually feared the retribution that he knew he'd have to face.

Ramiela had her ways of getting back at people, and the very fact that some of those ways involved practical jokes, that left the one being pranked totally embarrassed, among other things. Or the fact that as chunin she had the right to boss Aiden around under the pretext of lessons, or some form of added instruction, was not lost on him. Not to mention that he would have to endure one of his father's long lectures about concealment and moving faster.

No, the guards might not think a thing about the whole poison bit, unless he opened his mouth and commented about the sort of poisons and explosives the family had in their possessions or could make on a moments notice. This was not the sort of information to put the publics mind at ease.

" So I guess our only option then is to wait." He commented, " But for how long mom?"

"As long as it takes Aiden" She answered honestly as she could. " You will just have to be patient."

Aiden glanced at her and gave a low chuckle, he arched an eye ridge.

" Yes, I know you aren't familiar with that but maybe it is time for you to work on it Aiden."

" Great, did dad tell you to give me the lecture?" Aiden asked, "Or maybe he told you what essay I ought to be writing to occupy my time." He hung his head and gave a heavy sigh, " I'm sorry Mom. It's just I feel like I blew it."

Karena knew this small confession of Aiden's was the closest she or probably any of the family, other then Kali, would get on why he was acting in an even more quarrelsome mood then usual. She gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that while Aiden might not admit to it, she knew her son appreciated her just being there with him. " You didn't blow anything Aiden, trust me most the family feels it was inevitable."

Aiden raised his head to meet her head and looked deep into his mother's eyes. " But **_what_** is going happen to us now mom?"

Karena shook her head, " I don't know Aiden. I wish I had the answer to that myself." She gave him a small smile, " I'm just going have to trust your father knows what he is doing, and while normally that isn't a problem, now I'm not so sure."

Aiden grinned a little, he sat up straighter in his chair and reached across the table to clasp his mom's hand " I'm glad I'm not the only one."

XXX

Jessie entered the lair, he felt the tension that was thick and heavy it was almost suffocating. The absence of any of the youngest children from the living room seemed odd and out of place, when normally there was almost one or two young children amusing themselves under foot, at any given place in the turtle's home. Only Raph had moved and lived in a separate area of the sewers but he and his wife were present in the living room at the moment, meaning their three daughters, Ashlynn, Mineko and Kaida ought to be here if only for lessons with Don or Karena.

Jessie moved with casual familiarity towards Don and Jen's lab area, but Jen spied the boy as he went to cut through the kitchen, " Work right now has been put off. Don and I are just going out to increase the surveillance systems and the alarms in the area, plus increase the boundaries of them." She informed him quickly, " You are welcome to come join us we can use the extra hands, and Leo would like this done yesterday if possible." She rolled her dark eyes.

" What is going on, why is everyone so tense? I haven't even heard from Rama since she left this morning." Jessie said, managing to do it without his old stutter making itself known. Something that he was sure would happen if he kept feeling the stress and pressure that was so evident at the moment.

"Aiden was captured by the police. We are in a state of trying to secure the area against any intruders who might come looking for answers, at the same time plans are being put in motion to pack up and get out of here quickly if something should fall through," Jen explained quickly. " Everyone is pretty much busy lending a hand where ever it is suited, or called upon."

Mike entered the kitchen with Cathy behind him, she was packing Tessica, the young girl that had been born almost four years ago,and at the moment she refused to let her mother go to join her older brother and cousins in the playground where she was supposed to be. " You know Cathy, Leo might be calling on your expertise when it comes to putting out a good, scientific face for the public when the time comes." He pointed to Jen, " that goes for you too Jen, you are too well known with your knowledge of computers and business that you run to keep you hidden from the backlash that may come." He stopped and clapped a hand on his sister in law's shoulder, " Think Jen in a few more years Don just might be taking over some of that area from you."

Jen sighed, "Don and Jessie are also partners in the business." She reminded Mike. " I just hope the business can handle the explosion that is coming. It is quite possible that once people know the truth that we will lose some clients."

" Yeah, but Don being a mutant turtle is not going have his words accepted as easily as people might accept your words, even though both of you could say the exact same thing. Jessie here is new in the business. You and Don built it up, it is your names that are known, and **trusted** but it is you who has always had to shine in the spotlight Jen, handle the business meetings and do the PR bit." Mike grinned, " I think I need to bake something or I'm going climb out of my shell with all this anxiety."

Don entered the kitchen a back pack heavily loaded slung over one arm " Oh good, Jess your here. We can use your help let's go." He encouraged propelling the boy and his wife towards the door and the sewers beyond.

Mike watched his brother leave. " I just hope if they decide to lock us up in a zoo we end up in the one you are at. I'd hate to be in a different zoo from my wife." He remarked as he turned and began digging out mixing bowls and ingredients, he looked at the bulge in her belly, " our son is going be born during some interesting times ain't he?"

" I'd rather have things more settled Mike." Cathy remarked, not even bothering to correct her mate on the sex of the child. Mike had insisted that she was going have a son. She knew he wouldn't be disappointed if his son turned out to be a girl, but until it was born he would refuse to call it anything but his son, and baby boy. "I'm not sure now is the time to have a child."

Mike turned to see Cathy sink into a chair she clutched Tessica tighter to herself.

" Mommy? Mommy." Tessa whimpered a bit, " you hug hard." Tess however did not loosen her own tight grip on Cathy. Her large green eyes seemed to match the dark green tones of her skin, and her brown hair fell to her shoulder with a slight curl near the bottom.

Cathy loosened up and smiled at her "Sorry hon."

Mike came up behind her massaging her shoulders " If people waited for the right time to have a child there would be a lot less people in the world. Will manage." He promised.

" But how?"Cathy pleaded.

" I don't know" Mike admitted, " but we always have before right Tessa." Mike winked at her.

" Yeah daddy." the young girl flashed a warm smile his way.

Mike nodded, and then turned back to begin throwing flour, eggs and sugar into a bowl without even measuring, "We always have managed. We will continue to do so."

XXX

Rama stood at Steven's side outside of the Manhattan East Side precinct. Steven glanced down at her, " You ready?"

" Ready as I'll ever be." She admitted as she took a couple of deep breaths to steel her nerves and prepare her for the next stage of the mission, she had explained to Steven the plan. She only hoped she had the courage to pull it off.

Yes, she had spent time in Devon's world and had learned, with great difficulty, how to move in that world out in the open with no disguise, but her world was not use to the sight of mutant turtles. _' All that is going change.'_ She mused. Then before she could allow cowardice to seep in she headed up the stairs, moving at such a brisk pace Steven had to run to catch up, realizing her error she automatically slowed her stride a little. She had to give the vision of being in control, even if she wasn't.

With her head raised, she walked with a purposeful stride in the front door, many of the on duty officers stopped and stared, a few reporters lingering in the area ( most likely looking for more on the story that had been leaked) came towards her as she headed to the front desk. Steven acted as a buffer for her as much as possible. As they got to the front desk Ramiela calmly arched a single eye ridge, " I have come with the family lawyer, Mr. Levinsky, to see Aiden turtle, my cousin." She announced casually as if merely asking for directions.

She did her best not to shift or act uneasy, she had to be confident even though it felt like a thousand pair of eyes were drilling into her from every angle of the room, and every instinct inside of her was screaming at her to hide.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 The GA's

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own them yesterday, or all the years before. I don't own them today and I highly doubt I'll own them anywhere in the near future. Pathetic isn't it?

**Chapter Six: The GA's**

The commotion caused by the two people that had entered the station was enough to attract a crowd, and the officer covering the front desk could only gape in astonishment as he saw the vision approaching, only it wasn't a vision from heaven, though it might possibly be connected to hell. Course it could be a vision brought on by the events of the day itself. While she and her fellow officers were able to handle stressful situations, she could not recall anything from her training days at the Academy that covered this sort of scenario.

The two beings neared the desk and the one simply stated they had acquired a family lawyer and she wished to see her cousin, that there was a family resemblance there was no doubt, for the woman, was it a woman? She seemed to be, stood in front of the desk wearing only a long coat that was open revealing a shell , light green skin and long dark hair, she clutched a briefcase in her hands.

" The...There's more of them?" She managed to gasp, for a moment caught up in that simple fact alone. It had been a shock for people even to find that one turtle like being in with the two gangs, but the idea of there being more then one probably hadn't crossed too many minds as of yet.

Ramiela arched an eye ridge, " A few" she replied, " But we are here to see Aiden Turtle." She insisted again, she glanced at the officers name tag, " And, we'd prefer getting out of the line of fire here so to speak officer Brantley." Rama could hear the call of a few reporters behind her.

" Try to get a shot of her."

" Did you hear her say there was more of them?"

A few more officers came in and began pushing some of the crowd back asking that everyone move along that there was nothing to see.

" Yes, there is, there is a giant talking frog!" Someone yelled.

Rama couldn't help but turn her head " Excuse me," She asked her tone one of being extremely offended, " I am not a member of the amphibian family. Since when do frogs look like turtles. I don't go around calling people apes, even if they are closer related to the ape then I am to a **frog!**" She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. She turned her body back to the officer, " Please, I really don't care for crowds much." She hinted her voice taking on a sweet hinting tone.

Officer Brantley nodded quickly, the miffed expression of the young lady, turtle, followed by her gentle pleading and the sudden ruckus that had begun since she had entered the station was enough for her to gather her thoughts. Brantley glanced around, " Richard's, Peters' can you take her and the lawyer back. I think Gibbs still has the other one in interrogation room three."

Quickly the two officers came over and escorted the two around and further in away from the front desk.

Rama breathed a quick sigh of relief, and took a couple of calming breaths to ease the jitters she felt traveling up and down her body. Master Leonardo had asked that she make a grand entrance on reaching the station.

_' Your Aunt will lull them into a sense of false security, once you acquire Steven's aid..."_

_" And what if I don't?" She had interrupted._

_" You best use your skills to advantage Ramiela, we've spent years training you to be a kunoichi, now use it!" he had ordered as if that was all it would take. His tone softened, " We need this Ramiela and the sooner we can get things moving the better. We are all ready behind let's see how quickly we can catch up." There was a hint of amusement under the sternness of his gaze. " If we can make these moves Ramiela, keep them guessing then all the better."_

_" Yes, Master." Rama relented, " But I really wish you'd let me know what the whole plan is."_

_Leo smirked, " When I'm juggling so much at the moment Ramiela, then I can't say for sure what will happen and when. We must have other avenues kept open, when things settle down then maybe, I can settle on one plan of action. For now trust me." _

_" I do," she allowed, " But you aren't making it easy."_

"Miss we are going have to check your briefcase, as well as the lawyers. Security reasons." Officer Peters said.

" Of course," Rama agreed, easily, " But it is Mrs. I'm married." She corrected gently, " I'd give you ID but...I don't really have any." She shrugged, " The joys of not really being considered a citizen to the country I was born in. But I do have my marriage certificate." She announced proudly.

Her marriage certificate was the only legal document with her name on it that she owned, and like the rest of her family she rather liked that piece of paper that stated, clearly that she was legally married.

Officer Richard arched his eyebrows up at her words.

They paused for a search, including metal detector search and other things but it came out that they were clean and were finally lead to the interrogation room, they were just leading Aiden out.

Rama narrowed her eyes, " You aren't getting away **that** easily Aiden," She chided with a smirk on her face, " I haven't wasted a better part of my morning getting a lawyer for you so you can sit in your cell Cous."

Aiden rolled his eyes and gulped, " Please take me to the cell, and whatever you do. **Don't **let her near me."

Sergeant Gibbs chuckled, " Looks like it ain't ovah yet." He proclaimed.

" Aren't you off in..." Jenkins asked.

" Forget it. I like the rest of the department, am far too interested in what's goin' on here and with a lawyer we might finally get us some answers." He remarked as he glowered at Karena, " You never mentioned there were others."

Karena blinked as if shocked, " You never asked," She returned, " I told you I had twins."

Rama held up her hand, " I'm not his sister, I'm Aiden's cousin. Hi Aunty." Rama went over and hugged Karena affectionately, " How goes the battle?"

" I was going ask you the same thing" Karena said, " And where is the rest of your outfit?"

" In the briefcase." Rama replied, " Except for these blasted shoes," the girl grumbled a bit as she kicked off the shoes, and pulled off her coat before sinking into a chair at the table. She propped one foot up on her leg and began massaging her foot. "Really, I do prefer going barefoot." She sighed.

Aiden sank miserably into a chair trying to keep as much distance between him and Ramiela as possible, he did his best to hide on the right side of Karena.

The boy didn't say a word but he sent a silent message to Ramiela, _' For how long are you going hold this over me?'_

Rama looked up at him innocently, _' Do you know what I've had to go through for you so far today? Trust me the sore feet and Steven here are just the beginning.'_

Aiden groaned folded his arms on the table and sank his head into his arms, " I'm finished." He said.

"On the contrary I think we have just begun," Gibbs remarked,as he joined them at the table.

Rama gave the Sergeant a warm accommodating smile, and in her sweetest tone replied, " Why that was just what I was thinking. Mr. Levinsky here, has agreed to take on our case. He specializes in gaining citizenship, which is really the crux of the whole thing. We are **not **citizens of this country or any other for that matter. I guess for the most part, people would assume we are non-entities and for the most part that is what we have been." She stated, " But, if we are not citizens, then it is very hard to try us in the court of law isn't it? As for deporting us, I suppose you could but where? Our family needs to become citizens of the country that we have lived in for three generations." She declared, " My grandfather, my father and mine. My grandfather came to this country from Japan, with his parents."

She wasn't about to say owner. That would be opening things up to something else entirely. Even with giving out information, sometimes less was better. Besides the police could then draw their own conclusions on that.

" All of them turtle...uh beings like yourself?" Gibbs asked.

" My father and three uncles are, and we have seemed to inherit that. " Rama allowed. " We don't know if it will carry over into the next generation though. Such as my children might look more human that is if and when I have any." Rama saw the stunned faces of the police officers, " Oh, come on Mr. Levinsky said he himself heard rumours about the 'Green Angels' that go back a few years." Rama gave a low soft chuckle.

True, Steven had checked into that back when they had been dating, but there was no denying that the police, fire and emergency crews around New York had heard of reports of green beings that seemed willing to aid in stopping crimes, rescuing those who were hurt or injured. Most of these departments had dubbed the turtles " The Green Angels" or GA's for short, due to reports of witnesses who claimed to see green skin now and again.

Gibbs looked at Steven, he arched an eyebrow up " Really?"

Steven sensed the underlying question and nodded, " I ended up stumbling across a gang rape that a GA had put a stop to. I didn't see anything other then a few thugs, running away and a third fellow tied up. I heard something about Green Angels and asked an officer friend of mine, Robert Giles." He explained, " Bob told me that there was certain things that end up being attributed to the GA's and that they are one gang most departments **don't **wish to see off the street."

" Certain things like what?" Gibbs asked, he knew but he wanted to hear what the lawyer had to say.

" Hard bodies, like they wear armour, green skin that earns them the name. As you can see my clients do seem to have those attributes," he answered, " he also said there was a special knot or way of tying the crooks they caught up, and dispatched often recognizes the voices of a few anonymous callers who phone in to report where and when you can find things that might warrant your attention."

Gibbs grunted, " Can't say whether these guys know the knots though."

" Then why not see if I can do it? Let's see how fast I can hog tie my cousin." Rama offered cheerfully.

" Hey!" Aiden protested quickly, " Why can't I hog tie you?"

Rama smirked, " Because it just so happens that you have me tied up quite a bit this morning as is. I also believe you need to work on getting out of things."

Aiden groaned miserably, "Suddenly I wish dad were here."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Interrogation

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer:** The monopoly of the TMNT is not mine sad to say.

**Chapter Seven: Interrogation.**

One of the officers had been kind enough to go and retrieve some rope for those sequestered in interrogation room three, and Rama accepted it and turned to Aiden " Come cousin the show must go on, and we all have our parts to play."

Aiden wearily climbed to his feet, he knew when he didn't stand a chance and considering the circumstances, Rama's sonority and ranking in the clan, not to mention that she was a better fighter then he was anyway, though Kali could give it to her fairly good, and when he and his sister sparred together against Ramiela they could really press her but Aiden knew it was only because, Kali like Rama was more devouted to her lessons then he himself was.

" All right let's just get this over with." He grumbled.

Rama moved quickly, though not quite at the ninja like speed that was employed when they did have to tie up certain crooks, or thugs. She wanted the officers to see that this was something that could be done in an efficient manner, and she was familiar enough with it, that she could manage to do it at top speed with hardly a second thought. But at the same time she did not want to reveal in any way that her clan might be connected to any dark crimes, and that suspicion would be one that might be a part of any officer.

She knew though that there was no knowledge of the GA's ever being connected with crimes, only in stopping or helping solve them. The police might have the suspicion the GA's could pull off any heist they plotted if they ever desired to, but they had no proof such a thing had ever happened in the city. Still it was very important right now that she prove they were, or did their absolute best to be, law abiding citizens who cared enough about their home and had the skills to step in and stop some of the things they saw around them.

"There we go. All done check it yourself if you like, we tend to use these knots and that way of tying, because it has come to the family's attention that some people are adept escape artist and while this way, doesn't necessarily always keep a person tied up, it slows them down enough that they can usually be picked up before escape, especially when we usually call in the necessary information."

Sergeant Gibbs went over and looked at the trussed up turtle, " I'll be damned that is the GA's mark all right." He whistled.

Rama turned and gave a flourish of a bow, " In the flesh, and taught by the best." She couldn't help but give a small smirk.

Aiden huffed, " Can I get out of this now?"

" Be my guest you do need to use some practice on it." Rama quipped.

" Damn it, Ramiela I knew you'd do this to me!"

Rama chuckled, " Aiden, do mind your manners. Your father would be appalled to know you were cussing when we need to be so careful right now," She declared as sweetly as she could.

Jenkins stood up and Rama shook her head, " He can get out of it on his own he just wants to be lazy. We do have some people who don't care for us because we do intervene in their criminal lifestyle, so most of the family has learned to be escape artist as a way of getting out of things when for some reason we are tied up in a building with a bomb about to go off." I sigh, " and yes that has happened more than once."

Karena nodded, "The family doesn't live a very safe life with all the threats they get from those they have crossed at one time or another, but at the same point there are just as many people I think who are very willing to respect them because of stories or rumours passed down by others."

" So where do you live?" Gibbs asked as he hauled over the notepad they'd used when talking to Karena.

Jenkins sank back in her chair, " Can we get you anything? It is getting close to lunch, we might as well call in for something and talk while we eat."

"Anything will be fine food wise, I am not a fussy eater, but I would like a root beer with it please."

Aiden stood up and tossed the rope away, " Pepsi."

Rama made a face, " How can you drink that stuff?"

"Better then coke that stuff could probably eat away your insides." Aiden said.

Rama made a face, " Yeah and I don't drink that stuff either. I may not be fussy with food but I am when it comes to drinks." She then turned to Gibbs, "Well, as you know it is hard to find a place to live when one has no job, and is not a citizen of the country. So, we have made our home down in the sewers a lot of the homeless and down and out people know our territory and respect it, we do have to share. The fun part is trying to keep clear of maintaince workers when they are down there."

Jenkins ducked out and placed an order to be obtained and brought to the interrogation room before she returned to wait.

" Then how do you get the necessities you need?" Gibbs wondered.

"It was harder to do that when younger, due to our physical appearance we couldn't get help from local food banks or other such charitable places. Instead we had to get by on what we could scavenge, it is amazing really what people can and do throw away. We'd also find drop change, collect bottles and cans that some friends would return for us. Aunt April and Uncle Casey used to help us out quite a bit before they moved, but they do still keep in touch."

"But even that probably didn't give you a great deal to pay for things you needed." Jenkins protested, " It would be just small change for the most part enough for milk or bread at best."

Rama nodded, " Sometimes milk, and rice can sustain a person for quite some time. It may not be a healthy diet but it does fill the hole." She admitted with a weary nod. "My Uncle Donatello was always good with fixing and repairing electronics, so he would fix things for friends of Aunt April. The people would drop things off at her place and pick it up from her when it was repaired. If they stiffed her, then Uncle Donatello refused to repair anymore of that person's stuff. He made some good money that way and build quite a clientele from it. In many ways he is the one, who really provided for the family during hard times."

Rama gave a smile, " Course now that everyone is married and well, because my Aunts and step mom are citizens they do work, and everyone pitches in a small portion of their money towards what the family needs. Sort of like paying rent to the landlord so we are doing better then we ever have money wise. My mom works at the Bronx zoo she is an animal behaviourist, Aunt Sara happens to be a registered nurse at the hospital, and Aunt Jen and my Uncle Donatello are business partners Jenate technology- computer programming, security devices, you name it."

"Jenate tech?" Gibbs whistled, " Everyone knows Jennifer...wait her last name is Turtle; but if your great grandparents came from Japan shouldn't they have a ...more Japanese like name?"

At that moment food and drink arrived and everyone grabbed a sandwich, and drink there was also some muffins and fruit. Rama paused long enough to take a few bites of her meal and a sip of her drink before answering the question.

"Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen were considered to be our Great Grandparents, and I suppose we really ought to have the last name Hamato, but Turtles are considered very lucky to most Asian people, and when ma...my Uncle Leonardo got married thanks to a blind priest, he gave his last name as Turtle. See we, never really had to use a last name and I think it was a bit of a joke for Uncle Leonardo..."

" Dad does have a very small and strange sense of humour." Aiden allowed.

"At any rate we've all been Turtles ever since." Rama teased, " That is until I got married a few months back and became a Scott." She amended.

"You do know some fighting skills though and you learned this from?" Gibbs probed gently.

" Hamato Yoshi learned in Japan of course, and he trained Grandfather who, went by the name of Splinter, sort of a nick name of sorts." I said lightly doing my best to convey that there was something of a family joke connected with this nick name. " Splinter of course trained the turtles."

"But where did the turtles come from, I mean you are not your run of the mill garden variety type pond turtle that you can find all over in Central Park ponds and what have you. So how in the world did turtles get to be like, well...like you?" Gibbs demanded.

Rama laughed, she knew part of her task was to put the authorities at ease while giving them enough facts to placate them. Being a Michaelangelo child she now had to draw upon all the charm and winning ways her father had bestowed upon her. " I don't know if you tough police officers are even going accept what I have to tell you as the truth, because it really is a lot to do with fate, circumstances, call it karma, dogma, the will of the Gods...whatever you want to call it, it is a strange story, almost as bizarre as we ourselves are and yet for us there is no doubt it happened, and that whatever decided that it would happen must have a real wonderful sense of humour."

"So you want us to suspend a bit of belief and start believing in aliens or..." Jenkins began.

Rama shook her head, " I'm not asking **you** to believe in anything that you do not wish to believe in. I can only give you the answer to the question." She insisted calmly, " But do keep in mind that before today, if someone told you there was giant talkin turtles living in the city, would you have believed them? Yet here Aiden and I sit naked as jaybirds before you."

"All right," Jenkins allowed, "So what is the story?"

" A truck was moving some canisters of a strange chemical, a glowing by-product made up of who knows really what, it was supposed to be going to dispose of what could be harmful products in a safe manner, however the truck had to come to a quick stop and a canister was jarred loose and hit into a bowl that a young boy was carrying. The bowl had four turtles and they, the canister and the contents of the bowl splashed down into the sewers." Rama began, " As you can see fate played a very large hand in our beginning. It was Splinter who came upon the turtles, and he gathered them up out of the strange ooze from the canister. By next morning Splinter had changed, and so had the turtles. The turtles were larger they began speaking and walking upright."

"What about the changes in Splinter?" Gibbs interrupted.

Rama arched an eye ridge, " His changes were quite drastic, as well." She scowled a little, "He became a rat of quite uncanny perception."

Karena jerked as she looked at Rama then quickly glanced away.

" A rat?" Jenkins made a face of disgust.

"Oh he was anything but your average sewer rat;" Rama assured her, "But Splinter realized that he and the turtles would most likely be locked up in a zoo, or a lab for studying; fearing for their safety and knowing they had to stay hidden. Splinter began to train the four boys in martial arts, for some reason he decided to name them after renaissance artist, which really has so little to do with Martial Arts or Japan, that I really wonder if he wasn't trying to get his adopted charges to aspire to something greater." Rama shrugged, "There was a lot he did that was hard to understand even by those of us who knew and loved him." She gave a wistful, reflective sigh.

"So the family stayed hidden for many years. When the boys became teenagers they began to use their training to go above the sewers into the streets, and from there they became watchful guardians of the city. Helping out where needed and when ever they could. Some people they helped became friends of the family, some of these friends even stayed and became family, like my step mom and aunts. But now that our secret is out, and I really doubt we could have kept it a secret much longer," Rama confessed with a shrug that clearly said, well what are we to do now?

She coughed a little, "It seems we need to become citizens of this fair city, we've lived here long enough. But while we are working towards that we really need to know what is going on with Aiden, does he have to stay here, can he be released on bail or on his own recognizance, or under someone else's perhaps?" Rama wondered as she sat back in the chair and waited patiently for an answer to her own question.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Assumptions

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** Empties pockets to check them, I own a button, a string, three pennies so no one can tell me I don't have any cents, but I'm afraid I have no written verification on the turtles being mine. Guess I don't own them after all.

**Chapter Eight: Assumptions**

Gibbs scowled, as he heard Ramiela's questions, " I'm not sure we can answer that just yet." He muttered.

Rama arched an eye ridge, in surprise, and gave a sigh, " I guess it is rather difficult to turn him out on bail when we can't give you a proper address and all, but really, what are the charges you have him on, possession of an illegal weapon? What will that give him at the most considering this is a first time charge, a year or so not counting time off for good behaviour?" She wondered.

Jenkins glanced up, " Something is wrong, I'm sure you lied to us in your story any ways."

" Excuse me?" Ramiela gasped.

" Why would the stuff that changed four ordinary turtles, suddenly change a human into a rat for one thing?" Jenkins practically pounced.

" I said he became a rat of uncanny perception and he did." Ramiela declared sincerely, " I never said he was human. You may have assumed that by what I said, or from what I didn't say. But you see Splinter had always been a rat, even in Japan he was Hamato Yoshi's dear friend and pet." Ramiela explained.

" A rat learned martial arts?" Jenkins persisted.

Rama gave the woman a calm unflappable stare, " I did say he had uncanny perception, and it got even more so after the mutation." She allowed cheerfully, "Rats are highly intelligent and maybe Splinter was never an ordinary rat to begin with; because somehow he did come to mimic his Master's moves and then later pass them on to train others. But really the hows of what he did is not as important as the why he did it, and his motive was to insure his family could stay safe from those who might hurt them." She gave a slow shake of her head, " Does it really matter that Splinter started his life as a mere pet, my father and uncles started life the same way, as pets. Does it change what they became on contacting the chemical, no it doesn't. The fact of the matter is whether Splinter was a pet or a human that turned rat the basis is the same."

" But we need the truth?" Gibbs pointed out.

" Is it a truth you can accept, or one that seems too far fetched to believe in, what good is truth if you look at me as if I am making up stories? Everyone's truth hinges totally upon their point of view, there is the truth of the addict who hurts others to get their fix, the truth of any and all religions, there is the truth of politicians who promise you lower taxes, equal rights, better wages during election time and then when they are in office start working on a whole new set of truths, such as budget cuts, tax hikes and the only wage increase is to line their own pockets," Rama declared with a slight sarcastic chuckle, "We all search for the truth, but most of us wouldn't know the truth if it bit us on our butts, other times we can be told the truth and deny it as sheer impossibility." She insisted.

"So what is the truth?" Jenkins persisted.

" It is as I told you, Splinter was with Yoshi, Splinter mutated with the four turtles, you were the ones whose truth had him being human before he mutated."

Steven glanced at her, " And you who can talk circles around them need me to be your lawyer because of..."

Rama gave him a warm smile, " Citizenship. I can debate and run things into the ground and have a dog chase it's tail for hours on end. But I can not give my family citizenship." She reminded him gently. "Plus if Aiden's case goes to court I doubt I could represent him, I'm not impartial enough for that, I'd probably insist the judge throw the book at him, lock him in solitairy and throw away the key. There he can sit and dwell and fret over **all** the things that will happen to him when he gets out." She added then paused, " Wait a minute, solitary might be too good for him. Aiden has assisted in a lot of people being there, I'm sure those who know him would love a chance to thank him personally, be his new best friend." She hinted.

Aiden glowered at her, _' I don't know how I'm going do it but so help me I will kill you Rama!'_ He snapped at her mentally.

_' I will worry bout that when the time comes.'_She retorted in kind. ' _Besides you have to get a **lot** better cous, before you even get close.'_

Gibbs sighed, " All right granted we might have assumed some things but this is the truth, then?"

" Yes," Ramiela agreed, though in actuality her family had no idea how the canister of mutating ooze, or the turtles had gotten down in the sewers. Splinter had never found that out, he had always felt that the stuff had to be carried in a truck where the canister had been jostled loose due to a sudden stop or some other traffic back up. The manhole where Splinter had come across the baby turtle was open for maintenance and beyond that how everything had managed to get down in the sewer was nothing more then conjecture on their part.

It was better not to confuse the poor officers too much, _'They may say that they **want** to know the truth, but this time the truth is hard enough to accept even with the proof sitting before their very eyes.'_

Jenkins nodded, " Could we speak with this Splinter?"

Rama gave a slow shake of her head, " Splinter died just a little over three years ago. We buried him out on a farm that some friends let us have, since they don't live in the area and can't make use of it. The farm is in North Hampton and the legal title is under the names April and Casey Jones." She replied sadly. " Even if Splinter were alive, his mind had been deteriorating, as it often does in the old, he hardly remembered who his family were, wasn't very coherent at the best of times, constantly repeating himself. He really wouldn't have been able to help you. He died of old age."

"Buried on the farm?" Gibbs echoed.

"Well, he deserved to be laid to rest, and if you think for one moment I'm going let you guys go and desecrate his grave then forget it. His death is not cause for investigation." Rama declared sharply " Stop to consider most rats live about five to seven years, he had to be nearing the end of that average when he mutated and thus gained an extra long life- living to see the four sons he adopted find wives and have family of their own, seeing many of his grandchildren and doted on by all the family through his old age. I was nineteen when he died. Really, life didn't owe him anything if a human dies at the age of one hundred in their sleep I'm sure there is no need to suspect anything out of the ordinary." She huffed and tossed her head, " Sorry, if I sound a bit defensive, but this is someone that I loved dearly, he trained me in some of my lessons. He was wonderful, wise, caring...and all I want is for him to be left alone now. He more then earned it. We buried him where we thought he'd be happy and planted a tree in his memory." Rama sniffed a little and turned her head away.

"I don't think there will be a need to look into that, then" Gibbs assured her. " Look why don't I go talk to some of my superiors and see what we can arrange for Aiden."

" That would be wonderful. Thank you." Rama replied sweetly.

He got up and left the room.

She stretched in her chair a little, rolling her neck and shoulders, ignoring Aiden's dark skeptical brooding looks, she was also very aware of Steven's eyes on her and finally she turned her head and arched an eye ridge at him "We aren't going have trouble, you and I, are we? I'd hate to find someone else..." she warned.

Steven shook his head, Ramiela had always been confident, sure of herself, but this was something he had never seen before. He had half expected the girl would be acting more jittery and anxious out in the open and yet she was acting as if she was in total control of everything. It was galling but in the same instance incredible to see. He had always admired that confidence and her ability to talk about any thing, her firm opinions based on cold facts, hard knowledge and not on anything else. " No, no problems." He assured her.

Rama nodded, " Good my _family_ would prefer it that way." She turned to Karena, and smiled at her Aunt, " We can only do so much, but I'd sooner pay bail and have Aiden home."

Aiden raised his head, " You want me home for your own reasons."

"Yes, of course." Ramiela agreed, " We need you at home, especially with everything that will be going on over the next few days." She pointed out deliberately misconstruing the true meaning of his words. " After all you started the mess you might as well be home to help clear it up."

That much was true, the Foot were bound to become very active and cause trouble especially if they felt the recent events would sidetrack their opponents, now was an opportune time to strike. Not to mention the trouble Yukio Sekora might cause the family when he learned of their desire to become citizens, he was rich and therefore carried a great deal of power and weight in the world above, it would be far better to get Aiden out of jail before someone like Yukio could use his influence to keep it from happening, or to make citizenship next to impossible for their family.

That of course was only the tip of the ice berg, for Ramiela knew that there would be other problems with people knowing about them, and one would feel that keeping a low profile would be mandatory, but with the desire to gain citizenship, she was willing to bet that Master Leonardo would want them out, and seen, letting the citizens of New York adjust to them. So staying hidden would not aid them in that manner.

Gibbs re-entered the room with some papers, "It has been agreed that Aiden Turtle can be released but we need a proper address for where he can be reached and released on a two hundred fifty dollars bail deposit. He may be expected to appear in court, either as a witness or a potential suspect that the judicial system must sentence."

" If he is brought in as a witness wouldn't any possible charges be dropped considering the fact, his only charge is possession of an illegal weapon?" Steven inquired.

"That is something we may have to look into." Gibbs replied, " Just as you must look into the fact that non-citizens who carry illegal weapons might not have the country's best interest at heart." He hinted.

" Touché" Ramiela whispered. " We can come up with the money that isn't a problem." She assured the officer. She almost felt like adding that if they planned to over throw the government or plan terrorism against the state and or country they would have done so long before now. But she swallowed that part back.

"We need the address as well or he stays." Gibbs stated firmly and his tone clarified that there was no room for debate in this matter.

Steven, knew that Rama's family had no proper address, and since she had all ready told them that they lived in the sewer, there was little or no way the police would accept that. Of course there was the farm house address but that was in North Hampton and as this involved a possible court case, there would be no leaving the state of New York until this matter with Aiden was resolved. He knew Ramiela well enough to know that the verdict was not pleasurable to her simply by her words of where the problem was.

"Would my address work?" Steven asked.

Aiden shook his head as if to say he wasn't going go there, Karena gaped and Ramiela seemed in utter shock her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed suspiciously on him as he waited for the answer.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 On Display

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **The only turtles I own aren't mutants, and know nothing of ninjitsu. I don't even want to say I own Rama because I know what she'd have to say about that.

**Chapter Nine- On Display**

Gibbs nodded, " As long as he can be reached through there, we have no problem with it." He answered.

Steven nodded, " You can count on it." He turned to see the surprise on Ramiela's face still evident, " I do work for you and it serves your purpose," He insisted.

" I suppose so," Rama agreed reluctantly.

Karena bit her lip, forcing back words she wanted to say, she knew that if Ramiela was agreeing to these terms, that it was better to stay silent. Though, typical mother, Karena much preferred to have her child home, she wanted to check him over and insure he had come to no harm, even if it meant embarrassing him. Most, of all she wasn't sure why Steven would even offer to do such a thing. '_Ramiela is Leo's second and it might be better to have Aiden out then locked up in here. At least Aiden can get home some of the time while he is out on bail._' She mused, not to mention the fact that if Ramiela had made a wrong choice she would hear about it from Leo.

As Gibbs pushed the forms in front of Steven to fill out the pertinent information on address, phone number and signature stating that he was basically responsible for seeing that the boy would show up for any and all court appearances relating to the charges against him. In moment's the paper work was filled out and Gibbs was returning Aiden's personal equipment minus the weapons, which had become evidence against him, and since they were illegal weapons unlikely for them to be returned.

Ramiela slipped the shoes on and winced a little, sure, she could all ready feel the pressure of the things pinching her toes. " That is it. I'm going bare foot." She announced, taking the shoes back off and placing them in the brief case, she pulled on her coat.

Aiden glanced around, " Uh ...Do I gotta go out like this?" he asked uneasily. Years of staying hidden amongst humans, never leaving the lair without a disguise and all those other lessons learned suddenly rose up inside of him. It had been hard enough on Aiden to even sit in his cell, or in this room, without something to hide in, to disappear into. In spite of the fact, that Ramiela had ribbed him, and that was only to be expected, he was almost grateful to have his cousin there, almost as exposed as he was. Ramiela's quick donning of her coat, only reminded Aiden of how exposed he really was, and a part of him had to wonder if this was part of Ramiela's pay back on him.

Karena chuckled, " Here use my coat, I'll go pay the bail for you and meet you outside, " She replied as she got up. Gibbs nodded and gestured for her to follow.

Jenkins sighed, " I'll arrange an escort for you at least out of the building so you won't be harassed."

Ramiela smirked a little, " That won't be necessary. I'm sure the media is just waiting to pounce. I doubt they have grown tired and bored waiting for us to finish and gone off to find other news, though in a city this large you know there has to be some other entertainment to interest the hounds of the media. But my family does sort of tend to grab attention." She gave a wistful sigh and amended that with a quiet reflection _'That is, at least, we grab attention when we want to.'_ Ramiela smiled at Jenkins, " Besides, I'm sure Mr. Levinsky is looking towards a little publicity on his end of the thing, and a simple 'no comment' serves it purpose."

Steven nodded " Or my client can not answer this at the present time, is also a nice intangible."

Jenkins nodded, " All right but I don't want to hear later that we fed you to the sharks."

" Nothing of the sort," Rama vowed sincerely, " And thank you so much for your time, and help, it is appreciated." She acknowledged with a slight nod of her head. She could have added to it but she did not wish to appear as if she was sucking up or trying to curry favour.

" Not at all," Jenkins stated as she rose from her chair, " Your presence here has certainly turned the station upside down but in a good way," She admitted as she turned to leave to write up the report on what she had witnessed.

Ramiela seeing it was just her, Aiden and Steven whirled on the lawyer with her eyes narrowed, " Just what was **that** all about?" She demanded sharply.

" Look, you can control so much of this game, and don't even try and tell me that you aren't trying to move things in your own way, to suit your needs and present situation," He declared with a quick dismissive wave of his hand, " You are going have to trust me as your lawyer to do what I can for you and your family. That is what you are paying me for after all. It is good for the citizens of New York to see that Aiden is out on bail, it means that the police, the judicial system itself trust that you will honour it. That is quite the feat in and of itself, considering the fact that the police have never seen anything like you before this." Steven explained simply. "Besides the police just asked to able to reach Aiden through my address and phone number and that can be done. He won't be allowed to carry weapons on him at the moment, or found breaking the law again, or it would be considered breaking bail.Other then that he is free to stay at my place or yours, if the police need him then you best insure he is quickly at my place."

Ramiela quickly considered what he said, but before she could respond to his words Steven quickly cut in again.

" Ramiela I am working for you, but as the lawyer for the family you are going have to trust me and let me do the job that you hired me to do." He pointed out, then gestured with one arm, " Are you ready?" he inquired.

Rama sighed, " Your right Mr. Levinsky, you have a job to do and we ought to let you do it. I just want to make sure we are on the same page however getting Aiden out even on the basis he is supposedly with you isn't so bad. I just thought you'd be wanting him to follow the letter of the law and actually stay there, while Aiden is needed at home." She gave a small smile, " Plus if Aiden better be at your place he best know where your place is, though I doubt taking him right now would be a good idea, perhaps I can swing him by later tonight, as you still have work to do," she suggested.

" If that is so, then you have it. I can't baby-sit Aiden while I'm at work," Steven insisted, then offered " Bring him over after dinner, if that works."

" The media is bound to figure out where you live and be waiting for their chance to spot Aiden and speak to him though." Rama muttered.

"My place is pretty secure, except against ninja." Steven stated casually, recalling the times Rama had appeared in his own home , never mind breaching the building's security, or the alarms that he had on his place. He rubbed his hands back through his hair as he wondered just how much the family would choose to reveal. " We are going have to speak more in depth privately about where you want me to go, and what you want said as opposed to what you don't."

" We will have to wait and see what the Master says on that call, there is too much I don't even know," she confessed. She smiled at Aiden, " Shall we go?"

Aiden scowled, " I think I'd rather stay here, slip into a back alley and make for the roof tops." He remarked.

"None of that, now we must truly prove we are masters of ourselves and our environment," Rama insisted.

Aiden chuckled as he noticed that Rama dipped into a quick meditation before heading for the door, " All about appearances," the boy remarked.

Rama nodded, " You know it, that and the confidence one gives off. Now, Aiden undo your coat we want to cause some fun here," she instructed quickly.

" But Ramiela..."

" Do it Aiden!" Rama barked quickly, " I don't have time to fight with you over it, so undo it or I will personally strip it off of you and you won't get it back."

Aiden grumbled as he began to obey, "Bet you weren't too keen to do this, or even reveal yourself when you were on Devon's world, least I recall you saying their Leo had to push you out of the car."

Rama gave a reflective smile, " You are right on both counts," She allowed, " But I have had a few years since then, and it was scary facing the world there, and it is here. But we still have to be in control because you know your father might be watching for this on the news and **he** is the one who wants us to put on this display and make it good for the public."

" Fine, but I'd like to see him make his big appearance." Aiden muttered.

" I'm sure he will Aiden, when he deems the time is right. For now we have a job to do, so lets get it over with." Rama soothed, as she placed a reassuring arm around her cousin's back, then she winked, " So let's have some fun while we are doing it because everyone knows if you are going do it. Enjoy it!" With that said she opened the door and pushed Aiden through it, before going through and catching up to him she replaced her arm more to insure that Aiden would not try to make a break for it then for any other reason.

Steven caught up and took the lead just in front of them, as they neared the station lobby they spotted Karena waiting for them, but there was also the throng of reporters. Steven glanced back, " You sure you want to do this?"

Ramiela braced herself mentally for what she knew she was about to do, " Of course our public awaits us, and if we are to gain the favour of the public to gain citizenship, then we best not keep them waiting, as they have all ready been patient enough for their story."

Steven nodded, " Just making sure." He knew that this would gain him some publicity and he was anxious for it, but was also aware of how difficult it had to be for Ramiela and Aiden who were far more used to keeping a low profile, " At least the police are on hand and probably keeping a close eye out for trouble, and might break things up if things start getting unruly." He pointed out.

" Exactly," Ramiela beamed, " Which, makes this the perfect spot to say hello. Aiden, wipe that scowl off your face and smile, after all you were given a get out of jail card that ought to be worth something."

The group pressed on until the reporters blocked their path, microphones were pressed into the tight circle, blinding white light from flashes on cameras snapped here and there.

Steven drew himself up he coughed clearing his throat, " My clients are willing to answer a few questions but they are not used to being the public eye so I will ask that we keep this short. Further, questions can be directed to my office," Steven quickly rattled off the company he worked for.

" B...But what does citizenship have to do with a case that involves fighting in public with weapons?" one reporter demanded.

Ramiela smiled, " It has a lot to do with everything when you are not a citizen of a country, even if you and your family has been here for a few generations. A simple criminal lawyer might help Aiden, but what we really need and desire is to be citizens. Does the country we live in have a right to insist we uphold the laws, or subject us to them when we are non-entities in their eyes?" She shrugged, " We understand the laws, we do our best to obey them, though Aiden was caught with the goods so..." She shrugged, shook her head, " Teenagers, they are so difficult." She gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes.

"You are Aiden's mo..."

" Ramiela's only my cousin and five years older then I am." Aiden shot out smirking at Ramiela.

"As you can see my client has been released on bail," Steven said, " The Turtle family is exceptional. Not to mention that they are fairly grounded and tied to the City of New York."

Karena hung back watching the fun, she could see that Aiden was nervous, by the way the boy shifted and jiggled his leg. She bit her lip and slowly made her way around the massed crowd before heading for the doors out to the city sidewalk. She went to pick up the van that she had parked nearby earlier, so that she could bring the vehicle around to the station and be ready with it to drive off.

The reporters buzzed realizing that what had started as an typical crime story had escalated to more interesting with the information of the young non human who had been mixed up in the battle, but now had reached something of amazing, almost global proportions with the idea that there was more then one of these non-humans and that they sought citizenship.

" Exactly how many people are there in your family?"

"What will you do if you can't gain citizenship?"

" What sort of road blocks do you see in gaining citizenship?"

Came a volley of questions among others that were issued all at once around them.

Ramiela blinked, " I'd ask you for one at a time but I'm late for that, so I will answer those asked and that will be it, because there are other things we must attend to today." She gave a wry chuckle, " This really wasn't on our agenda for the day. Our family is quite large I suppose, there is my father and three Uncles and of course they all have children. But for safety sake for my family I don't really care to reveal how many we are, at least just yet." She stated, then turned to the reporter who had asked the next question.

"Right now, we have the possibility of a court case, as well as the problems of trying to gain citizenship. My family realizes that there is bound to be some fear, and prejudice surrounding us because of our looks. But, is not this country supposed to be free for all it's people regardless of age, sex, religion, and the like. We hope to be accepted and judged by **who **we are and not based on **what **we are, or may look like," she gave a small chuckle. " I think, at the moment, we will have more then enough to occupy us, without worrying too much about if we can't become citizens." Rama paused, " I think that sort of answers the roadblock question too doesn't it?"

" Yes Ma'am."

Rama scrunched her face up, " Please, I'm not old enough to be a Ma'am. Mrs. Scott works just as well," She was almost glad she had such a well known last name as Scott, " Or Rama, if Ramiela is too much for you to remember," She teased lightly. " Now, I believe there was someone else who wanted to know what we planned on doing if we achieved our dreams. Well, hopefully we can fit in to society quickly we don't want to be a burden rather I think most of the family is looking forward to blending in to this great city we all call home, and paying taxes, which I'm sure the government will love and all the other fun things you get to do." Ramiela paused, " On a more personal level though, I'd love to do some traveling both in and out of our country. Maybe even go to Disneyland."

Some of the reporters laughed at such a response.

" Becoming citizens will open doors for us, but there is bound to be a few door stoppers in the way first." She admitted casually. " Now sorry, but we really have to go." Ramiela made to push her way through but, members of the media were quick to block their way.

" Aiden, was it, do you realize that your alleged crime could oppose your desires to gain citizenship?"

Rama nodded her head towards her cousin.

Aiden took the hint, he drew himself up and did his best to stop fidgeting, " I'm hoping that all charges get dropped actually. Beyond that I think I'll take the fifth."

" That is all for now, my clients and I still have much to discuss. No further comment." Steven barked as he began to shove his way through the crowd, who on hearing those words seemed all the more determined to keep them in one spot until they had all the information they could wring out of them.

Ramiela gave a sly smile, _'All right cousin let's get out of here.' _

Aiden nodded, and waited for Rama to give the signal, hardly did she give it then the two of them were through the press of bodies and by the front door while the reporters themselves hardly seemed to notice that Steven was no longer with the turtles.

Ramiela smirked, " Let's leave him. He can get his information later, and it's a good diversion for us to disappear as good ninja should. He can call us when he gets clear. "

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Cross Winds

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I wanted to lay claim to the teenage mutant ninja turtles but then the lawyers came in ready to slap me with I don't know how many law suits; so I decided to tell the truth and say I don't have anything to do with them.

**Chapter Ten - Cross Winds **

Steven realized in very short order he was left holding the bag, and he gave his head a slow rueful shake, as he slowly pushed his way through the crowd that seemed determined to impede him with every step he took. Finally, in exasperation he glanced at the reporters around him, " If you noticed my clients have all ready left and are probably long gone by now, and I have other clients to attend to and work to do at my office," he calmly pointed out the obvious.

Many of the reporters only then looked around and realized the truth, the turtle people had disappeared, vanished at least they were no where to be seen, but in their perplexed confusion they began to ask each other when, or where, or how the turtles Ramiela and Aiden had disappeared, for all of them were quite certain that these beings had been there the entire time.

Steven, well aware with how quickly the turtle family could move, had seen Rama display speed that seemed unnatural during her attack of the would be rapist, gave a secretive smile and now slipped out of the police station with no more hassles. For the reporters were now far too preoccupied and distracted with the mystery, of where their story had gone too.

One reporter, asked his cameraman to rewind the feed of his video tape to where the turtles had last been spotted, and found he had to go back over five minutes before finding it. The reporter hunched over the small screen on the camera to check what was revealed and he gasped, " I that is impossible!"

" What is Frank?" A woman reporter asked.

" Even on the video it looks like they are there in one scene, gone the next" Frank grumbled as he rewound and slow motioned the frame, the only thing he could catch was a slight blurring movement that moved through the throng as if it wasn't even there and then it had moved off camera. But film moved far quicker then the eye,moving at about twenty four frames per second, so how was it even possible for these turtle people to suddenly disappear in front of all of them, and was the blurring movement in the slow downed frame from his video the turtles or just a glitch in the film. Frank shook his head in exasperation, " I don't know what they did or how they did it but I think we have found the story of the year." He announced, with a wide Cheshire cat grin.

Frank had been put on this story as just a little piece, and now he desperately hoped that he could hold the story and see it through to the end, instead of it being passed off to one of the more seasoned reporters in the channel nine newsroom. He was hoping that what could have been just a little filler bit of local news after the far more important pieces of news worthy items from around the world.

XXX

Rama relaxed in the van, "Well that was fun, but I'll be glad to get home and rest for a little." She muttered, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, the strain and pressure of the day all ready starting to effect her after the fact of little sleep last night. But she knew the odds were she wouldn't get any sleep until tonight, so instead she did a quick meditation to revitalize her energy, while waiting for her Aunt to drive them to a safe back alley where they could access the sewers and home.

Her cell phone rang disturbing even that idea, and Ramiela grumbled a little irritably at being disturbed, but she answered it.

"Thanks for ditching me," Steven's voice came through.

" What you wanted us to hang around and sign autographs?" Ramiela retorted, " Look we have to be in the public eye to some extent, we are willing to answer some questions, but there will be times when we really can't, or won't, deal with any more of that. If we have to go ninja to escape crowds or our hopefully, soon to be adoring fans, then we will do so. The last thing we want is for people to follow us down in the sewers." She explained.

" Yeah, I know there are limits. But try to find out from your Master exactly what it is I'm supposed to be telling people, so I don't have to frustrate them. I'll cover for your escapes where I can, but I want to be able to give them possibly a little more information if necessary too."

"Of course I'll look into that Steven, I'll let you know tonight when Aiden and I drop by." Rama replied, before they said their good bys.

" End of the line everyone out," Karena announced.

" I don't care what dad does to me. It will be good to get home." Aiden sighed wearily.

" Will leave the lid open for you Aunty, park the van and hurry back." Rama instructed.

" Will do I'll see you two at home."

Rama gave a weak grin to Aiden, " At least we should all be secure in the lair by the time the news hits the TV and radio, even if they decided to interrupt for a special news broadcast, which they might." She scowled, not really sure what classified in the news world as important enough to disrupt normal shows. She just didn't want to be any where above ground when the news hit.

" Ramiela, do you think people will accept us enough to do that?" Aiden asked softly as they crouched in the dark narrow alley. Litter that had been tossed, or blown into the alley scattered the ground, the buildings were tall enough to create shadows near the ground at any given time of the day. Aiden glanced nervously around as if on the look out for any observer, with everything else going on he found that he suddenly desired a lot more caution.

"I don't know I hope so Aiden, it is hard to say, but even if they do accept us eventually there is bound to be some major waves and turbulence over the next couple of days" She replied as she gestured Aiden down in front of her and she followed after.

The two walked a short distance and naturally blended into the many shadows the sewer system provided them, while waiting to insure no one but Karena came down.

Karena came down she was used to her family, so knew that Rama and Aiden were probably still close in spite of her telling them to go on ahead, yet used to living with ninja or not, she could still not pinpoint where they were exactly, only guess until the two turtles revealed themselves and fell into step around her. " You listen well" She accused lightly.

"Since when do you have the right to tell us ninja what to do?" Ramiela retorted kindly, " Master Leonardo would not be amused if we left you to come along alone, especially as we have no idea what information has gone out to the public, thus we have no idea on if the Foot might be out looking for us to cause further troubles to hinder things. For your safety it was necessary to wait and provide escort." She declared a small smile curled across her beak.

Karena looked at the girl and chuckled, " Don't push this chunin bit too far."

Ramiela cast a side long glance at her aunt and arched an eye ridge up in amusement, " Why Aunty, I don't know what you mean," she declared innocently.

XXX

The Asian man turned his chair to look out the windows of his office, this was a view he found quite calming, it always instilled in him a sense of power, awe and most of all command, for from this vantage point he was more like a ruler over seeing his land from a large tower, most of the other buildings in the area were dwarfed, in fact there was few buildings in the city that could match or go beyond where he held court, those few that did were landmarks and drew attention.

He did not need a large building to draw attention, he had something better, money, and everyone knew money was power. He was one of the richest men in the world, hardly needing to appear in the office of any business he owned but there was times when he'd put in an appearance and insure that things were running smoothly, efficiently, and most of all run the way he demanded it be run. He did not care for incompetence or slackers, he was quick to make decisions and ruled his company's with a firm hand.

Though he was not tall, he was well muscled and a shrewd businessman, and many people looked up to him and feared him. That was how it should be. His word was law, and the world watched him with keen interest, and yet for all the world's scrutiny. no one had ever been able to connect him to the other side of his life, as the crime lord and leader of the Foot Clan. His brow puckered slightly and his eyes narrowed, the Foot did not flourish as well as he would like.

For there was always something that interceded in his plans and schemes, his enemies were formidable, he had never really expected to be dealing with them for so long. They were highly skilled warriors and too long a thorn in his side, a thorn that was buried so deep it was almost impossible to pluck out for no matter how he tried a part of it always remained buried and festering.

How odd that his world, which seemed paved in gold in all areas would be nothing more then a dirt path where he most wanted it to be what he knew it could be. But while he could silence numerous witnesses, who would testify against him, he had not been able to stop those who opposed him. He gritted his teeth into a dark sneer and his hands clenched tight together, _' Somehow I will find a way to be rid of them and their influence.'_ He vowed, not for the first time, _' I **will** get what I want.'_

A buzz from the phone on his desk caused him to turn the leather chair back to position and he reached for the cell phone. " Yes," He said no more and his tone was cold.

He listened to the voice on the other end, when the call was over he didn't bother saying good by he simply hung up. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a remote, with a click of a button, a panel along one wall drew back revealing a large screen plasma TV, he clicked the set on and turned to a news channel.

There on the screen was an image of a turtle girl, with black hair hanging loose, he recognized her. He recalled the first time he'd seen photos of her, what around fourteen years ago, when she was a mere child, most likely not even ten years old, she had grown to become a dangerous foe, as quick and skilled as the original four, as fast with the sword as she was with the zai, and she hadn't even hit her prime yet. Beside her was a turtle boy, younger by a few years, and he was the spitting image of the one called Leonardo.

The man's lip curled into a venomous sneer, as he turned up the volume with a couple clicks of the remote.

The female was responding to questions, her voice sweet, demure, one hardly suspect her of being a mass murderer, but she had killed enough of his people to classify for that title. He heard something about them desiring to obtain citizenship.

The man tossed back his head and laughed at the ludicrousness of the idea, and a quirk of a smile twisted upon his face, a strange gleam shone in his eyes. These beings had thwarted many of his plans and now, the shoe was on the other foot, he knew what they desired and needed. He had all the money, and knew influential people who owed him favors. He was going to see to it that his enemies would not achieve this dream of theirs, he would block off every path and force them to leave the city, so that he could finally rule the way he was meant to.

That thought was enough to cause him great pleasure, and he would do everything in his power to see it come true.

XXX

They had hardly entered the lair when Mike ducked his head out of the kitchen " Rama, Aiden. Leo wants to see you in his office right away."

Ramiela groaned, " I should have known today was a day I should have stayed in bed," She grumbled.

Her father shoved a tray into her hand, " Take him some tea, and these sandwiches he's hardly had anything all day." Mike instructed.

" Come on Aiden time to face the music," Rama insisted as she headed toward the office.

Aiden glanced around as if looking for an escape but was given a nudge by his Uncle.

" Go on Aiden you have to own up to it some time" Mike insisted.

Reluctantly and with a slow, hesitant step Aiden followed Rama to his father's office, being in his dad's office was, for him, a similar feeling to being called into the principal's office, after some misdeed. In fact Aiden had never felt all that comfortable talking to his father, while he was in that one room of the lair.

Rama shifted the tray knocked once and entered, " Master, dad said you wanted to see us, and he sent this," Rama declared as she set the tray down on his desk. " We had to post bail for Aiden and, Steven had to sign for him, which means I have to take Aiden to Steven's place later. Steven also wants to know exactly what it is he can reveal about us and what it is we'd like to keep quiet for the moment." Ramiela gave him a quick run down of the important facts, " other then that I think things went well."

She calmly poured the tea and set a cup before her Master along with a sandwich.

Leo calmly stared into his son's eyes, "Well Aiden what do you have to say for yourself?"

Aiden hung back by the door of the office, he shifted and hung his head, biting his lip nervously, but the days events were catching up to the boy and he glanced up " I was trying to do what you would want me to do, protect an innocent life, save someone who probably didn't deserve to live, and in doing so I end up failing you in some other area," He ranted, "Either I saved a life or I escaped there wasn't time to do both and I obviously chose the wrong one." Aiden crossed his arms over his plastron and glared at his father, in a bitter voice he declared, " You should be used to me disappointing you by now."

Leo permitted the boy's diatribe, with hardly a flicker of emotion on his face to show he was disturbed or upset, he waited patiently until the boy had wound down before he spoke. " On the contrary Aiden you have not disappointed me as much as you think you have," Leo countered kindly, " You seem to think that I expect more of you then what I do. I appreciate that you value life, and while there might have been a better time for the city, and the world, to know who we are, it had to come some time."

Ramiela murmured softly, " I have been saying for a few years now that we couldn't stay hidden much longer."

Leo ignored his chunin's words, " the one problem I see that we face doing this ahead of schedule, is the problems we will have with the Foot, especially the Foot Leader, Yukio Sekora, we need to get him out of the picture for he will do everything he can to stand in our way, and unfortunately he has the resources and the people on his side to do it."

Ramiela scowled, " But we've been trying to get rid of Yukio for years Master, he took over the Foot clan when I was just a child, and no matter what we've done to try and catch him, the guy is true ninja slipping through cracks that few others would be able to find. Even when the police feel they have enough to charge him the witness dies a sudden death, due to some accident, or from a predetermined health problem, or a heart attack." She pointed out, " The police don't want to charge him when they know he is just going walk away so even what little we've managed to get them, isn't enough to charge him on and make it stick. It could be ages before we find enough to hold him on charges that is if he doesn't get off on some technicality, or through a loop hole."

"Yes, I know Ramiela," Leo nodded as if this was nothing of importance, indeed it was facts he was very well aware of, " But we believe that the Foot clan in Japan would not sanction any one else taking the clan, if Yukio fails the Foot here is to be disbanded," Leo explained, " So our mission is to get enough of the Foot on crimes of blackmail, extortion and what ever other crimes we can get on them to put away as many members as possible, not to mention discrediting the Foot to the general public."

Rama nodded as if that was to be expected.

" Also I have no intention of letting Yukio get away, or obtaining his freedom in any means or fashion. This clan will have one goal, to kill Yukio Sekora, so his rein of terror ends." Leo declared.

Ramiela gaped at the Master, it was bad enough when he caught her off guard once in a day, but twice was really pushing it. Besides that the look she saw in her mentor's eye and the firm conviction of his words, in spite of the fact that logic said it would be a task damn near impossible to pull off, assured her that there was only one possible reason for her Master to make such a rash statement, and that was because her Master had finally cracked. It was this more then anything that had her stare with disbelief and uncertainty as she mused silently to herself, _' The Master could have picked a better time to slip his shell.'_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Thunder rolls

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any mutated turtles of any age who are capable of kicking butt on anyone, or anything.

**Chapter Eleven - Thunder rolls**

Leo glanced at Ramiela, quite sure of where her thoughts were even without having to guess, the shock and sheer disbelief mixed with just a hint of skepticism spoke volumes to him. " You doubt our ability to do this Ramiela?"

" I don't doubt it Master but Yukio usually doesn't just appear when we want him to. He is far more like the traditional Jonin keeping himself away and hidden from the lower lackeys, or at least from us enough that trying to find him and get to him, is going be a feat that seems darn near impossible." Rama insisted, " Even more so, when we have to watch what is going on or may be seen by the outside world now that they are aware of us and most likely be quick to jump at anything that might keep us from becoming citizens just so they don't have to deal with these sort of problems."

"Not to mention Yukio is going try to prevent that any ways." Aiden pointed out, he glanced at his dad through narrowed eyes, " Why would we try making a move now, when he is going suspect it? He knows he can and will stand in our way, so he has to know we will be wanting to stop it."

Leo sat back in his chair listening calmly to their words, he slowly sipped at the tea and took a bite of his sandwich chewing methodically, when he finally replied it seemed he was ready to move on to other things for he looked at Ramiela, " The police **know** who we are then?"

" Yes, Master." She responded, " They have no doubt that we are the GA's or the one city gang that they don't want to do anything about." She knew better then to try and steer the conversation back where it was, it was far better to sit back and let the Master take the path he had chosen for this meeting.

"Good," Leo smiled appreciatively, "Then they know that we have been assisting them for years in many cases that they would have had a hard time resolving on their own. Our years of working as much as possible on the side of law and order is going pay off now. The GA's have a reputation and it is a good solid one, among the authorities who count." He raised an eye ridge at Ramiela, waiting to see if she had guessed yet where he was going with this and why.

Rama recognized his silent invitation, she scowled slightly, her brow furrowing a bit, "If Yukio tries to discredit us, we have a record that works in our favour," She hinted, she saw a small smile on her Master's beak and he gave her a subtle nod, and she grinned a little. "Also, the police have been wanting to get Yukio for years if we help rid the city of him then we are doing a big service to the city itself."

" True," Leo allowed, " But why bother charging Aiden with anything, his crime is small, he is really not worth the time and the hassle, not if they can go after the bigger fish who rules the pond." Leo paused as he sipped at his tea and placed it down steepling his fingers together, as he rested his elbows on his desk. "However, I want the police to believe that we are helping them capture Yukio to place on charges, following the order of the law, we can not reveal that our true intention is to get rid of him permanently. When we kill him it must be in self defense, with all evidence pointing towards it." Leo insisted, " Right down the line from here on out."

Rama nodded, premeditated murder was not a good thing to be charged on. Killing in self defense was permissible even by law. "We have to kill him so he doesn't slip through the cracks," she agreed with her Master."It is just that I have no idea how we are going accomplish it Master, sure he will be drawn out by our activity a we try to win over the people of the city, but we won't be likely to get him in the open anyways." She pointed out.

Leo arched an eye ridge, quietly contemplating his second, "A ninja focuses all thought on attaining their goal, they envision that goal and bring it to life and certainty."

Aiden snorted drawing a look from the Master, " Whose to say that Yukio hasn't envisioned squashing the lot of us under his thumb?"

Leo permitted the smallest smile to grace his beak, " He might have envisioned such a thing many times Aiden, but we are still here. Every time we have opposed him we have come out the victors, we have thwarted many of his schemes..."

" Totally enraging him and making him even more of our enemy then ever" Aiden interrupted, " Why not just give him the knife so he can stab us in the back?"

Leo narrowed his eyes suddenly standing up, his hands knuckled into fist on his desk as he leaned over the desk to look his first born in the eye, " Do not question such strategy when yours is lacking" Leo hissed coldly, and watched as Aiden shrank ever so slightly back from him. " His failures in the past to stop us when we have chosen to intercede, will cause him to doubt himself, maybe not greatly for he is a man who has banished doubt. But it will be enough to give us the extra edge that we need." Leo declared firmly, staring at his son as if expecting him to pass yet another remark.

Aiden wisely kept his mouth shut on that count, humbly he bowed his head and murmured very softly " Sorry, Master. I was wrong to question you."

Leo held his position for a bit before sinking back into his chair, " Now Ramiela this is what I wish you to tell Steven, when you get together this evening."

XXX

Ramiela breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the office rubbing a hand over her brow, in exhaustion, shaking her head wearily. She glanced at Aiden who was all ready taking the tray back to the kitchen. She rolled her shoulders wondering what she needed more right now, a hot bath or a few minutes of just letting loose on the punching bag in the dojo. The punching bag won out and the girl headed towards the exercise room.

She was not surprised to see Kali all ready in there using her shorter jo staff, as she moved through katas using one of the dummies as her sparring partner. The blond turtle girl smiled and bowed to Ramiela, then scurried out of the dojo probably to pounce on her older brother, getting details from him while alternating between sympathy and threats towards him for worrying her so much. Rama walked over and pulled down a pair of katana, this set of swords had been well made, and she had brought them back from Devon's world. It had been a while since she had last used them, they were far too special to use in every day matters after all.

Devon and his family were citizens, not that they didn't face certain challenges, for there was still those who were narrow minded and prejudiced, and the family had to hide the fact that they were ninja. She smiled, with luck they would face their challenges that lay ahead just as well. She strapped the katana into place, pulling the swords from their scabbards hearing the soft ring of the metal as they came free. She bowed to no one in particular and waited calmly as if for something unseen to draw close.

She leaped into the air, backflipping and twisting, her legs striking out in a split kick, her swords lashing out to the front and the back, she landed and whirled into a roundhouse kick her hair flying around her face obscuring her vision. But she did not rely merely on her eyes to see, nor did she kiss a beat for her swords were slashing out as she whipped around, striking down more of her unseen enemies. Then as if this was nothing more then simple preliminaries, she suddenly moved faster striking harder and quicker, her movement a blur to the naked eye.

She became aware of someone else drawing closer, and knew it was Jessie, but she did not falter, merely continued with her practice.

Jessie came and leaned in the doorway of the dojo. He had just returned with Jen and Don after setting up and improving on the alarm system around the home, extending it and putting in back up. Now he watched his wife not just move, but fly through a grueling session. Jessie had been around the ninja enough that he could tell where and when she was moving, the movement was not lost to him. But he knew he could not match her speed at this point, if he went to join her she would literally send him flying.

Jessie didn't worry over that instead, he admired her speed and grace as she moved finally Ramiela slowed and sheathed her weapons, he watched as she raised her head, her plastron heaving and sweat on her brow. He smiled as he went forward, drawing her into his arms to kiss her affectionately. Rama returned his kiss with one far more demanding. " Hard morning?" Jessie inquired softly.

" Not getting any easier either Jess," Rama replied. "But at least Aiden is out on bail."

Jessie ran his arms over her shoulders and along the back of her neck, " What has been going on. Jen and Don explained a bit about it but...," He sighed, " there is still an awful lot I don't know."

" I think the only one who really knows anything is Master Leonardo and he isn't saying a whole lot, at least not, just yet." She confessed as she pulled away and walked over to replace the katana. "Jessie I know you may not like it but Master Leonardo wanted us to acquire Steven's services. So for the moment we have him and I spend this morning with him and I have to go with Aiden to his place tonight." She admitted, " I figure I could beat around the bush, but you may as well know now."

Jessie scowled, " **Him?** But why...I mean I realize he knows you and your family, but he could hold a grudge and well..."

Ramiela gave a twist of a smile, " Look, I don't like it or care for it any more then you do. But this is the Master's call. I tried talking him out of it, but if you think you can do any better then just go right ahead." She declared sharply. Rama shook her head and glowered at her husband but the look softened quickly, " So far Steven has remained very professional."

" So far?" Jessie echoed.

"He is going get a lot out of this ..." Rama pointed out.

"Including a chance to get at you!" Jessie snapped sharply.

Rama scowled pulling back and away, "Excuse me?" She said, not quite sure she had heard her long time friend right. She took a step back and away from her mate her eyes narrowing and her chin lifted slightly, " Do you think that little of me? That I would turn my back on you, forget the promise and vows I made when we married? Or is it just that you are afraid Steven might steal me back away from you, as you did to him." She spat giving him a withering stare.

" I...I ddd..dd..didn't mmmm...mean it like that." Jessie said apologetically.

Rama bit her lip, " But it sounded like it Jessie," She stated as she came forward and put her hand on his shoulder. " I need you now Jessie, I need your help and strength. I need to know that when this is over we will still be together, that us coming out into the open isn't going drive some sort of wedge between us." She pleaded.

Jessie gave her a tender smile wrapping her in his arms, " You can trust me Rama" he assured her.

" Then **please** Jessie trust me." She begged gently.

XXX

That night Rama and Aiden moved out over the city roof tops, dark shadows moving quickly merging and mingling with the darker natural shade of the buildings. Aiden paused and glanced down at a bar where he heard a strange noise.

Ramiela alert to the fact her cousin was no longer with her, fell back and headed towards him. She looked down on a bar, one that was reputed to be a gay establishment, the door was just swinging closed as she arrived. "What is it Aiden?"

" I heard a yell. Thought it was something. But it was just some people fooling around." He admitted bashfully.

"We've all been under some pressure and I have a feeling the heat is just going go up in the next few days. Hopefully none of us will get too stupid when that happens." She saw the door swing open and two guys come out their arms around each other, one of the guys pushed the other against the building kissing his partner. She sighed and smiled, "Ah love, ain't it grand."

" I wouldn't know never been there." Aiden returned.

Rama arched her eye ridge as she saw the two walk away, " The one on the right has a great butt."

" Yeah I uh..." Aiden stopped, whatever he was going to say lost now, as he stared at his cousin, " Your married!" He reminded her sharply.

Rama gave a wicked grin, " No harm in looking cous. Let's go." She moved off.

Aiden lingering to look back as the couple turned the corner, Rama had been correct in her observations about the one on the right that was for sure.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Still Winds

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, nor would I want to own the TMNT, think of the mess those guys could make of your house. Yeesh!

**Chapter Twelve: Still Winds**

Ramiela and Aiden continued to move on to a better section of the Manhattan area, hardly pausing until Rama came to a certain rooftop, a few other buildings in the area towered for space their darker shapes, making strange marks on the night sky. Yet the extra shadows were appreciated by the two turtles as they took a quick break, for it made them harder to be spotted, by any one who might want to cause trouble for them. After today there was a good possibility of all forms of unknown hassles from the city, if only because there would be recognition, and either fear or an overwhelming curiosity, either way Rama preferred to avoid such scenes for the moment.

Ramiela glanced at the building they were making their way too, reflecting that it had, indeed, been awhile since she had last come this way, of course there was no real need for her to be there, this area didn't get as much crime as the back streets and warehouse district, which her clan normally patrolled. Not that her family didn't believe that crime didn't happen in better areas, rather they were limited to where they patrolled and it was better to be where their vigilance was more of a necessity.

For the moment, she was content to feel the cool breeze skim against her skin, smell the faint scent of exhaust fumes and cigarette smoke, mingled with other scents of food here or there. To hear the sound of music or televisions going in many different homes, mingled with shouts from some other building while below came the sound of car's wheels on pavement. She really wanted to be a part of this, feel it, emerge herself in it. But at the same time, she had to brace herself for what was to be.

Aiden rolled his eyes, huffing slightly, more in impatience then because of any exertion on his part. " Whatchya hesitating for, forget where he lives?" He demanded abruptly. He had little or no desire to dip into meditative exercises. He felt that he had dealt with more then enough demands for one, and he was more then ready to push toward the end, and have this day over and done with. The only problem was, or as far as he could see, was that there was no promise that tomorrow was going be any better for him.

Ramiela turned her head and gave him a baleful stare, " You are far too impulsive," she chided gently, " How can you ever see the beauty of the world, if you are forever in a hurry to get to your destination and get things over with Aiden?"

Aiden snorted softly, as he arched an eye ridge upward, "Sure, if you want to believe that." He remarked dryly, " So are we doing this or not?" he wondered aloud.

Rama's only response was to spring to the edge of the roof diving down and grabbing a sturdy wire, from there she swung to the side of a taller building, her fingers and toes finding almost unseen grips. Aiden smirked before he leaped, choosing a different path for himself, but one that still, clearly, followed in the path of his older cousin, until they reached a balcony. Rama was already tapping lightly at the patio doors.

Moment's later Steven answered. His suit coat and tie had been removed, he had rolled up his arm sleeves, to just above the elbow and the first button or two on his shirt were open. He gestured his two guests inside. Rama stepped in wiping her feet on the small mat, as a small smile crossed her beak.

" I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long, Steven, we had no real desire to attract attention on the way over here," She glanced around the place, noting a new picture on the wall, but no other dramatic changes since she had last been here, though it felt to her as if that time had been years ago. There was a few newspaper scattered on the coffee table in the living room and the TV was on covering the local news. A reporter's voice was talking about invasion of little green men and woman. Rama rolled her eyes.

Her grin changed to a smirk, " Haven't you had enough of yourself yet?" She asked sweetly, "So should we tend to business in the living room or in the dining room?" She inquired innocently.

Steven scowled a bit, " The media is focusing far more on you, then on your lawyer at the moment." He replied to her first question.

He hadn't failed to notice that even here, in his own home, Ramiela seemed to be wanting to take control and set in motion the events for the evening. Giving the full impression she was in charge, and things would be run directly on her time schedule, and hers alone thank you very much. All the while she gave the illusion that was not the situation at all. He realized that she was, most likely, acting the role of the leader she was being groomed to be. But it was a side he hadn't really seen of much before, at least not until today.

Aiden on the other hand seemed far more anxious and nervous as he entered the suite, his eyes moving quickly about, his body tense. He looked as if he might be many times happier back in the prison cell he'd originally been in back at the precinct.

Steven gestured towards the dining area, "Let's sit at the table then I can make notes easier," he suggested. He turned though to go into the living room where he found the remote and clicked the television off, " Do you two want anything, I have some Pepsi in the fridge."

Rama wrinkled her muzzle, " No thanks, a glass of ice water will be fine." Ramiela answered.

"I'd like a Pepsi" Aiden cut in, as he headed toward the table and slumped into a chair as if he was a sack of potatoes.

Ramiela carefully scrutinized her younger cousin. She was fully aware of his discomfort, sensing it with ease. _' What's the matter Aiden?'_ She asked him mentally, _' We are ninja and are to be in total control of wherever we are, or wherever we may find ourselves. That is the very essence of being shadow warriors after all.'_

_' I'm aware of that!' _Aiden countered in a surly tone, '_It is just this place. We can't blend into anything in here.'_

Ramiela glanced around Steven wasn't exactly rich, upper class, but he definitely qualified for well off financially. He had enough of the nicer quality stuff to make a lower class person feel uneasy in the home, as if the lower citizen knew they could only dream of having one half of what was in this apartment. Being as they came from New York sewers, Rama was fully aware that her family couldn't even obtain one bit of this, this was more of a look, dream but know it is too far out of your grasp.

Aiden was feeling the strain of being the proverbial fish out of water in this instance. Rama could fully relate, she knew how at odds she had felt when around Devon in the fancy house, and more importantly how she had called things down so much, especially at first, because of her discomfort in such a place. _' I sympathize Aiden. But, please, try to show a little more confidence.' _She urged.

Steven passed into the kitchen area and returned with a glass of ice water for Ramiela, a can of Pepsi for Aiden and a beer for himself. Before he went and retrieved a pad of paper and pens. " All right so what has the family agreed upon for the time being."

Ramiela sipped at her water, before setting the glass down, " The Master would like to keep any of our Ninjitsu traditions, training and anything else that falls into that category out of the public. Too many people are driven by the Hollywood frenzy of what ninja are, or have heard, that the Ninja are assassins and spies. Information leaking of us being ninja could put us into a bad light for becoming citizens." She declared, " Lets face it Ninja are supposed to be hired assassins and spies, which means that in a frightened person's mind we are a threat to the country. It is fine to let them know we have learned martial arts, and if the people press they may be told it is a type of karate, kung fu. Akido or any other form of martial arts, or a bit of all of them rolled into one."

Steven nodded, there was a valid point there, " If it is proven that you lied or mislead the people then they may be doubly suspicious of your intentions."

Aiden smirked, " Or good reason to deny us citizenship."

" The only thing we are hiding is the name of the art we study," Rama countered with an indifferent shrug, as if this was really of no major consequence, " If and when the time comes to reveal the truth, we must be able to insure, that those who doubt us, will have their fears laid to rest. Either through proof that we do not **now,** or **ever,** pose a threat to the state or country we live in. Or have enough people, who are highly respected to vouch for us, or both."

Aiden grinned, " Good luck on getting the right people. Our family doesn't have many of those types on our side."

Rama shot him a sour look and a sharp mental retort, _**' Just Be-have Aiden!**_' She practically hissed at him. " We have our Aunts who are good workers and of course Aunt Jen is very well known for her work, along with Uncle Don, of course in Jenate Tech, as well as old friends who have moved away. Plus we are hoping the police themselves will come to accept us and stand by us. Sure, right now the police will have us under the microscope, but once they see we aren't causing **trouble."** Rama couldn't help but emphasize the last word as she turned to look at her cousin, " That we are only assisting them, as the GA's have always done, I believe that most of them can be swayed to accept us."

Steven noted that Ramiela hadn't insisted that **all** would accept them, just a majority. " What about media, interviews?"

" We understand the need for giving the public what they want, the Master feels after the initial flurry of stories dies down that we ought to appear here or there now and again, to get a feel of the average person's feelings towards us, while at the same time permitting ourselves a chance to escape without being pressed too much. For interviews, we leave it to you Steven to arrange, the Master is not worried about the scrutiny or reporter's who may play hard ball."

Aiden laughed, " Uncle Raph will enjoy handling those ones."

Rama chuckled a bit in agreement, " But we don't want to appear in gossipy talk show interview things. I think you know what I am referring too." She remarked giving Steven a sharp stare.

Steven glanced up, " What the shows where I have a child and three people who could be the father, or my parents don't agree with my interracial marriage?"

Rama nodded, " Exactly. The Master will want all the information as soon as possible, to insure that the right person is picked for the interview."

" What about Leo, himself?" Steven wondered, " Will he ever put in an appearance?"

" The Master claims that when the time is right. He will give the interview, until then he will remain, as benefits his nature..." Ramiela smiled, " ...in the shadows."

"What about the number of the family?" Steven probed.

" For now we prefer to leave it to the four original turtles who mutated, their wives and a number of children." Rama gave a flick of her wrist, " We do not wish to announce to the world, and most certainly to our enemies, how many young are in our home, or how old they are." Rama insisted firmly, " The Foot clan would assume that our clan has, or at the very least is, raising an army against them. For them to gain such information could only spur them on and cause severe trouble for our clan."

Aiden gaped, " Don't even think of releasing it," he growled sharply. Rama reached over and rested a hand on her cousin's arm, shooting him a stern look.

Steven nodded, " Okay that is acceptable. No, need to endanger the children." He quickly stated, the threatening look he was sure that had flashed in Aiden's eyes had been more then enough for him not to press the issue on that particular point, " A lot of more prestigious cases often try to keep children out of the media's eye. So, I don't think it is necessary to have it here." He confessed, as he back stepped the issue.

"The clan would, if at all possible like to work with the police in capturing Yukio Sekora in exchange for Aiden's problem to be dismissed." Rama said, " We might need your help to work such a thing out with the police, at least for now."

Steven sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed, "All right, that is what you want and you hope to get. A lot of demands, and what do you expect to give to me?"

Ramiela arched an eye ridge in surprise at his simple statement, " We will pay you the agreed upon wages for taking this case. You will be known for handling our case, and doing what you can to present us in the proper light to the people of the outer world," She gestured with one arm, " Plus on top of that you will have earned a certain reputation and prestige for taking us on. Is that not what we agreed upon earlier Steven," She wondered, then her tone changed growing harder, " Or are you getting greedy?"

Steven found he couldn't meet or hold Ramiela's penetrating stare, " No, not greedy," he muttered, " Just wondering if there will be any perks to this job."

" Oh that," Ramiela smirked relaxing her posture, " Why didn't you say so the GA's promise to be your personal body guards, after all you can't expect that everyone will appreciate you taking on our case, some might get rather aggressive to stop you. We intend to keep you alive. Now, that is a perk. I might make you some fresh baked goodies too, as a show of my appreciation" Rama said cheerfully. She could tell by the look on Steven's face, that he hadn't quite considered the fact that he could be a target.

XXX

Ramiela yawned widely as she stepped into her own home, she wiped one hand upward from her chin over her muzzle, beak and eyes to travel back through her hair. Her shoulders slumped wearily. It had been a long exhausting day, and she felt wrung out by the demands that were made of her, of the good face she had to show to the world and of just being out in the open on display. Her body ached from tension, and stress. She blinked her eyes wearily, staggering a bit as she made her way further into her home.

She found Jessie in their bed watching a movie he stopped it though when he saw her haggard look. Rama dropped like a lead weight on the foot of the bed, her head hung, " Jessie can I crawl into my shell and stay there for the next ten years?" She inquired softly.

Jessie sat up and helped his wife pull off her equipment of pads, belt, weapons. He didn't talk or say anything, his mind whirling he had never seen Rama look this beat or worn through in his life before, and he knew that this was only the first day.He had no reassuring words to offer, nothing to give other then his arms to hold and caress her, and his silent understanding of what they now faced as a family. Yet he had no idea if it was enough.

It seemed like so little, he thought, as he watched his wife fall quickly asleep beside him. After all this battle had just begun and it was going be a war like no other before or since.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Gathering forces

**Winds Of Change.**

**Disclaimer:** There is little I can claim in this story as mine, the plot, and the turtle's wives and children are mine. But I am not about to hold them for hostage.

**Chapter Thirteen - Gathering forces.**

Steven woke early, wanting to get to the office as soon as possible, for he was expecting an avalanche of phone calls, meetings with some of the other partners in the law firm - if only because they would have seen the reports and would be eager to get in on the case of the century. He was fully aware one of the more senior partners might try to convince Ramiela and her family to go with them, but he had a feeling that the clan would stick with him, if only due to the fact they knew him a little better, and it was a matter of honourable ethics for them. Besides the senior partners could assist in the case without taking it over from him.

This was suppose to be his moment to shine after all.

He headed to the bathroom to shower and change, feeling instantly more refreshed from the warm water. He got out toweling himself dry, he turned on the fan to dissipate the steam that clouded the bathroom mirror.

_The old saying of today is the first day of the rest of your life, could __**never**__ be more true then what it was right now, at this present moment._' He mused to himself. He dressed in his slacks, shirt and tie making sure his appearance was immaculate. After all, he needed to look especially good, for the company and more as he was going be very much in the public eye with this case.

He went to the kitchen where he coffee machine had already perked and the smell of fresh coffee, caused his nostrils to twitch,he took out an over large, travel cup from his cupboard and managed to pour about half of his coffee into it, he could drink some while taking a quick flip through the morning paper and catching the morning news. Steven knew it was very important to stay on top of things, any new development might throw problems into the works.

One had to anticipate, but he knew that he had never handled such a large case as this before, and a part of him questioned if he was up to the task. Ramiela's words of protecting him from certain threats, had done little to give him a restful night's sleep. But, at the same time, Steven knew that he would do himself no favours if he simply handed the case over to someone else in the office, so they could get all the kudos and recognition. If he was going make a name for himself, he needed something like this.

He moved into the living room area and clicked on the TV.

A male reporter sat at a large desk, " Meanwhile New York city is still buzzing over yesterdays, news of the strange turtle humanoids who seek to become citizens of our country. A poll run by our TV station has people going against such things, with the negative winning out. We have had some people call in remarking these humanoids are nothing more then vigilantes, who take the law into their own hand, and that it would be better to deport these trouble makers to another country, or at the very least secure them away from the general public."

Steven sighed, _' And so it starts.' _He mused,where it would end he didn't know but he was eager for it. He glanced quickly towards the clock and realized with the new reports coming in that he would have to do some damage control as per his clients requests. He could stop by the precinct and see if he could convince the police to reveal a counter argument based on the knowledge that Rama and her family were the mysterious GA's who protected the city.

With that in mind he topped up his coffee cup, insured things were turned off, locked up and headed out for to start his day.

XXX

Karena stirred, in her half dream like state, the woman reached out for her mate and found the empty bedding. Slowly she opened her eyes, as if wanting nothing more then to verify that, which she all ready knew. Her husband had never been one to sleep for long, he'd go to bed late, rise early and often got by on no more then three or four hours of sleep. Less, then that sometimes, and he used meditation to keep his energy up and alertness at his peak. But even so there were times he would just lay in bed holding her, even while awake.

Karena shook her head, her tangled messy hair flapping around her face a bit as she did so. She slowly sat up, pushing the blankets back and rose from the bed, yawning and stretching. She went in search of her consort, knowing that Leo could only be in a few places at this time of the morning. His office working on plans, schemes and plotting his next move, the dojo working out- relaxing himself by going through numerous exercises and katas, or in the meditation room.

She found him in the dojo, and a small smile crossed her face as she watched the supple moves, he was not going at the fast, blinding blurring speed that was common in work outs. Today, or for this moment, he was moving at a pace that was quick, stunning and yet slow enough she could see each move he made. It was as if he was performing more for the younger children of the clan, so that they could see the moves, and how each one lead to another.

Karena sat on a bench to admire his form, and a lovely muscled form it was, in spite of Leo getting older he was showing little signs of losing his muscle tone or his speed, perhaps his healthy living --and the fact he was a turtle--would give him a longer life.

Leo was fully aware he had an audience, even if the audience consisted merely of one person, his wife. He did not lose his focus on what he was doing, even though the moves were so familiar, it took concentration to make them slower. He had laughed, once, that he could never do Tai -Chi, '_I might be a turtle, but there is no way I could ever go that slow.' _Though he had tried it a few times, trying to concentrate and hold the moves, focusing on slowly moving through from one step to the next. It had felt wrong, it fought against his training and years, of habit and skill that taught him to move quickly. He had finally given it up.

Karena smiled softly as Leo finished his set of exercises and strolled over towards her.

" Your up early," He stated the obvious.

"Leo, what are you planning and what is our next move?" Karena wondered.

Leo shook his head, " You won't get information from me that easily love, while things are still in motion there is far too much to consider." He gave her a gentle, affectionate smile, " This is not a game of chess, which can be won easily simply by knowing how to counter your opponents moves. This is more like a game of wei-chi. There is much room to move, there are any number of strategies your opponent can use against you, and where capturing a piece takes time and a great deal of strategy. In wei -chi one must be patient and wait for the time to strike." He pointed out. " It will take many moves before I can truly reveal my strategy."

Karena smirked, " And it has nothing whatsoever to do with you Ninja being so damn secretive?" She asked innocently.

Leo chuckled, and winked at his wife, while he wrapped a companionable arm around her, " Well, there is a little of that too." He confessed.

XXX

Steven entered the Manhattan East Side precinct and strolled to the front desk asking to talk with the one in charge of Aiden's case number, on the allegations he had heard on the news that might interfere with his clients position.

" One moment" the receptionist at the desk quickly stated, " We have a couple of officers on that case. Not because it is that big, but with what we've learned about these people there may be a need of running security issues for court and handling damage control with the public." she remarked, a smile on her face hinted that she was revealing this information, as one who was in the know to one who should be in the know.

Steven nodded " A wise decision." he agreed.

A few minutes later Sergeant Gibbs came out, " Back again huh?" He gave a large smile as he recognized Steven, " How are our friends the turtles this morning?"

" Quite well," Steven stated casually.

" Come on back to my office, I was going call you later. " Gibbs gestured Steven to come through the security check and back towards the office area, once Steven had cleared the necessary check over he followed the Sergeant back. " We figured put Aiden through separately from the others who were in the gang. Due to the media flurry surrounding them the courts would like to get his end cared for quickly. That way there is less chance for someone who might resent them to plot to do something dangerous."

"That is good to hear, but Ramiela mentioned to me last night, while discussing this case, that the GA's have determined to try and catch one Yukio Sekora for you, I myself didn't understand the reference and she refused to explain further. I thought Sekora was no more then a business man." Steven began. He didn't miss the look that quickly flitted over the Sergeants face at the GA's catching Sekora. " I take it there is more the public doesn't know. Ramiela merely hinted that not all of his business was above board so to speak. She informed me the GA's have been assisting the police in getting information on such things. The family wants to help catch him in hopes of getting charges dropped for Aiden." He explained.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, " It is true Yukio Sekora isn't **all **he makes himself out to be." He agreed, " But I'm not gonna tell you more then that, and yes the GA's have gotten us the best information and proof we have to stop Sekora, but with a man like him, trust me you need all the insurance you can get."

Steven nodded at the small confirmation on Sergeant Gibbs part, it wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but at least he knew Ramiela hadn't been leading him on in any way. " There are allegations this morning that my clients are breaking the law, anonymous witness coming forward, this might damage my clients ability to receive what they need, citizenship. Also due to their unique looks we can be certain that, such allegations might only cause the more untrustworthy, or fearful citizens to look at it in the wrong light."

Gibbs, sighed wearily, " Yeah. I heard the allegations myself this morning." He admitted.

" My clients are wondering if the police in turn would like to put in a statement about the GA's as - my clients have proven at least to your satisfaction they are this mysterious group that most of the authorities around New York, have heard of and accepted. This is the way of offering the other side of the coin so to speak for people to take for what it is, it might also carry more weight with the police behind it saying they know and are familiar with what these people do." Steven pointed out.

"Let me run it past the top. I don't think there will be a problem. If nothing else we can point out that these allegations have not been proven, and that if they were citizens the turtle family could sue for defamation of character that might be used against them to obtain lawful citizenship." Gibbs reported with a wide grin crossing his face, " That might be enough to slow some of them down. But not all of them. By the way this is some faxes and e-mail messages that were sent here for Aiden. " Gibbs chuckled and winked, " Some of them are pretty interesting reading." He confirmed as he handed the stuff over, " The kid is going be a celebrity. Not to mention talk show places that are interested in getting a hold of them, you'll probably have more in your office."

Steven scowled as he nodded his head, accepting the file of papers Gibbs handed to him, " No doubt you are right on that count, and this is just the start." Steven said confidently, he couldn't help the sly shark like grin that crossed his face.

Gibbs didn't miss it either, " You were lucky they chose you. Do you know how many officers want to be in on this, each precinct is picking out a special turtle team, just in case they can get in on this. After all security, keeping watch on people, watching out for trouble" Gibbs shook his head, " We are going be doing a lot of that."

Steven chuckled, " If you are like me you wouldn't miss it for the world. Give me a call at my office later I have to get into work."

The Sergeant bobbed his head once at Steven's words, " Let's just say I'm glad I have enough points as well as seniority to have me here right now," he declared emphatically.

XXX

Jessie opened his eyes and saw his wife still in bed sleeping, it wasn't often Rama slept in, but the long day had taken it's toll on her, she was still nestled deep under the blankets. Jessie smiled at her, feeling a tinge of loathing, for he didn't want to wake her up,after all she had more then earned a chance to sleep herself out. He shook his head though, knowing that he would have to wake her up. With that decision in mind he reached out calling her name, " Ramiela."

Rama stirred and murmured something incoherent, as she nestled further into the bedding.

Jessie rolled his eyes, " Wake up Rama, we've got work to do."

" Do we hafta?" She groaned wearily.

" Don't think we have much of a choice." Jessie pointed out kindly enough.

Rama sighed and rolled to a sitting position, "I'm not ready for today. I'm still not recovered from yesterday." She complained with a trace of a smile flickering on her beak, as she reluctantly sat up in the bed.

XXX

Steven entered his own waiting room and was greeted by his secretary, " The bosses would like to see you in Mr. Campbell's office." She informed him.

" I was expecting that," He replied, " Give them a call will you, and let them know I'll be right up. I just want to collect the file on this client." Steven said, even as he strode towards his own office. He quickly gathered the pertinent files and placed them in his brief case. Paused again by his secretary's desk "Jo, if any of the turtle family call, let them know I'm in an important meeting. But I will get back to them as soon as I'm in my office."

" Of course Mr. Levinsky, the turtle family, in regards to their citizenship case." She scowled, " There are reports they are no more then vigilantes though and..."

" Don't you worry about that Jo." Steven cut her off, " Don't believe rumours. I got to go."

As he rode the elevator up ward Steven couldn't hide the tingle of anticipation and what lay ahead. He was not going be chased off from these important clients, they had come to him and he stood far too much to gain by holding on to it, then he would by letting it go.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14:Chinook

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** The turtles are not now, or have ever been mine, and I highly doubt I will gain access to them in the future.

**A/N: **A quick chapter before I go on vacation. Hope you like it and maybe, by the time I return I will have more.

**Chapter Fourteen: Chinook**

Ramiela and Jessie headed to the lair after their morning breakfast, they were nearing the home when they heard a call from behind them and turned to see Raphael, jogging up silently behind them. Rama smiled at her favourite Uncle, " So what were you doing yesterday?"

" Who me?" Raph grunted pointing at himself, " Teachin' the kids a few thins, checking escape routes and fall back spots. Going in disguise above ground to get a feel of word on the street, and a long patrol last night. I swear most the people were gettin' kinks in their neck lookin' up, down and sideways for a glimpse of us. Not ta mention the Foot patrols I had to dodge." Raph gave an indifferent shrug as if this was all in a days work, as the three of them continued moving through the sewers, each of them insuring to leave no trace of their passing.

Rama scowled as she listened, " What is word on the street?"

" Bout what can be expected." Raph replied, " more fearful and uncertain, hopefully it can be swayed soon. But we best be careful when we stick our beaks topside or we might run inta a lynch mob yet."

" Nice pred..pred..dick...prediction." Jessie muttered, glancing uneasily towards Rama.

" Well, hey it ain't like it was totally unnatural," Raph declared.

They neared the door of the lair, entering the main home one behind the other, Michaelangelo was on the phone " Uh-huh yeah. Okay, sure that is great. Yeah good to hear from you again say hi to Casey for us."

"Aunt April?" Rama mouthed suddenly bounding forward, " Let me say hi to her dad."

Mike made a motion with one wrist shooing her away, " Rama aw, she isn't here right now." Her dad said.

" Don't believe him. He lies Aunty." Rama proclaimed loudly.

Mike chuckled and handed the phone to her, " Fine, talk to her then Rama."

Rama clutched it and quickly spoke, "Aunt April, I haven't heard from you in ages, did you get the promotion? Wow, that's great."

Jessie shook his head and headed for the dojo knowing Ramiela would be joining him as soon as she was done, they had sent a wedding invitation to the Jones' but they had known, even when they sent it that the Jones family would not be able to make it. However, this recent news media flash had reached them where they were, and knowing April she was calling to check up on the family and friends they had moved away from so many years ago. They would most likely send support in any and every way they could even if they could not make it, to support them in person.

Jessie wondered, if April and Casey's kids grew up hearing about the turtle family, or if the older two even recalled the family. He heard Rama's enthusiastic, " If we become citizens you can bet we are going be coming for a visit as soon as we can."

He entered the dojo and reflectively bowed paying respect, one of his earliest lessons was one bowed to the dojo itself, as well as to the Sensei's or Masters, a quirk of a smile spread crossed his face as he recalled how silly that had sounded when he first heard of it, and now it was habit, so ingrained he could not rid himself of it.

Mike turned and went over to the couch digging for the remote, which oddly enough was never in the same place twice, and absolutely never appeared where it belonged, the remote had a way of moving usually with help from children. Mike ha talked to Don and Jen about putting some type of locator device on the remote to make it easier to locate when it wasn't in any obvious place. Finally, after five minutes of searching he found the remote shut inside the cupboard drawer that held the kids videos and DVD's. Mike rolled his eyes and clicked on the TV, just as Rama hung up the phone.

The girl paused on the way to the dojo as the sound blared, her dad quickly adjusting the sound to something far more acceptable. She leaned against the back of the couch, eyeing the news broadcast that was currently on. At the moment the family had to keep abreast of the current news situation.

A reporter was commenting " A new development has appeared in the form of allegations that the wanna be citizen, turtles are actually not much more then armed and dangerous beings who operate much like the mob, by committing crimes and murdering people who get in their way." The reporter paused, " I guess the family ought to be called the Turtelini's at that rate. At any rate it is sure that not everyone in this town loves turtles."

Rama snorted at the joke.

" It seems Yukio is all ready making his move." Leo commented casually, as if he was totally unconcerned by this fact.

Rama turned, to face the Master, he had moved so suddenly behind her that she hadn't even noticed his arrival, but she masked her surprise well. " Yukio or disgruntled citizens, but you are right Yukio is most likely behind this. He knows we are ninja, and he might even have enough video clips, or camera shots of us foiling him in certain areas that he could easily make up a false clip to **prove** his allegations. Plus, these things will stir up trouble with people who are afraid." She essayed, " Yukio has enough power behind him that others may listen."

Leo nodded slightly in agreement, " Yes, but we can counter it. I am sure that Yukio does have enough to frame us, as careful as we have been not to give him anything. We'd be fools to think we've got everything in our favor. We can deny this, but it wouldn't look good. If we act too quickly to deny it Yukio might willingly make a move to prove his point. Sometimes silence is the best answer."

Rama turned and faced her Master, giving him a quizzical look " But if we say nothing people might think that we..." She paused wondering if she ought to continue.

" What?" Leo asked, arching an eye ridge as he looked at her.

" People often look at silence as an admission of guilt, you know refusing to speak on the grounds it could incriminate you." Rama stated.

Leo nodded, " True, however only the guilty would feel that there is reason to remain silent in hopes of saving themselves. We have nothing to hide, if we refuse to rise to the bait that is offered, allowing others to take care of it, people might also come to believe that we are not going take such snubs on a personal level." He smiled, " Pretty soon we may have many people saying various things about us, more will be expected to jump on the bandwagon, as it were, we can not get riled over everything that people might say."

Mike turned on the couch to face his daughter and brother, " We are ninja and above that, picking our fights."

Rama chuckled, " Sticks and stones and the old saying of better to be thought a fool then open your mouth and relieve all doubt."

Mike winked at Rama, " Now you've got the idea girl. We're going be stars."

" Glad you think so Mike first interview we get I would like you and Rama to handle. Both of you turn on the charm." Leo instructed, " You know what you have to do, we'll make sure it is fairly easy. In a short time we will let Raph talk to one of the more persistent people."

Mike laughed, " You want Rama and I to use our winning personal people skills, the I'm wonderful, your great and everything is good. The fun loving routine nothing over the top though."

" That's the one Mike." Leo agreed, " We don't want to scare them off by being too friendly, but showing the friendly side first won't do us any damage, and it might make people think differently about these reports." With that said Leo headed toward the bedrooms, most likely to check on Karena and his children.

Rama flashed a large smile her dad's way, " should we start taking bets on who will interview us first, and if it will be radio or TV."

Mike looked quickly around and his voice dropped to a low whisper, " You kidding Rama it could very well be a multi -media event. So, be prepared, after all right now anything goes."

Rama wondered at her dad's words, she tried to suppress a shudder, it was difficult enough standing before the people but to deal with a throng of them, she swallowed hard at the very thought. Then again her father had a point there were plenty of people who'd be wanting answers and she was sure Master Leo, wasn't about to throw them to the sharks just yet, he was just as likely to allow a bit of a media circus, by permitting a few similar reporters into one interview. Even by chance, one of the reporters got a little rough, they were ninja.

She shook her head and made her way into the dojo to go work out with Jessie, pushing the thoughts of being put in the spotlight aside. _' Sure, I always wanted the spotlight, that is until I realized that spotlight wasn't just for family and friends but world wide.'_ She mused ruefully.

XXX

Steven phoned a while later in the afternoon and asked to speak to Ramiela or Master Leonardo, when Rama took the call, as the Master was busy - most likely envisioning his next possible moves in the game that was going- Steven heard her greeting.

" Ramiela, good news on a few fronts, the police have put in an official announcement to deride the accusations of your criminal activity, not only that other forces of the police and fire departments are also stepping forward to say they are familiar with you and your family's work and believe totally that your family is working against crime, not with a desire to increase it but finish it." Steven announced quickly. " One more thing on that note, they couldn't promise to drop things on Aiden for Yukio, but I believe they will consider it and at the very worst he will get maybe community service or a bit of a lecture."

" Good, the master will be pleased to hear that," Rama admitted, though inwardly she had to question if he had all ready suspected such a thing happening. Letting other speak up for them, so that they didn't have to deny or refute such charges. _' Probably part of his great plans. Only wished I knew what those plans consisted of.' _She giggled a little, " Aiden at least is very good at handling lectures. He gets a lot of them." She assured him.

"Also my superiors in the firm had a meeting this morning, I just came from there and they decided to take your case pro bono," Steven informed her.

Rama beamed at that news, it would be much easier on all of them to, not have to worry about where the money was coming from or how to pay the legal fees that might be required when they had a lot of other things to tend to and deal with, that was stressful in and of itself. Now, with this information the family could indeed focus on other things that was far more pressing, and just as vital to them gaining citizenship. " The Master will be pleased to hear that."

"Well, I figured your family would appreciate that. By the way, Aiden seems to have caught a lot of people's eye I have a slew of mail for him, both from the police office and from our own office. When or where should I leave it for you?"

" Um, I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that Steven." Rama muttered. "But it is all wonderful and I appreciate you keeping in touch," She insisted, keeping her tone sweet as could be.

After she hung up the phone she turned on the television to see if she could catch a bit of what Steven had hinted at, sure enough she flipped through channels to one that had the news, and listened to the female reporter.

" These earlier allegations have been countered by the police station itself, Sergeant Gibbs himself had this to say," the screen picture switched to one of the officer, himself, standing before a podium.

" Many police in the area of New York city, as well as fire departments and others will tell you that there is a gang we have dubbed the Green Angels, the turtle family has proven to us without a doubt that they are the Green Angels. The GA's have always assisted us, rescuing people who are trapped, hurt or in trouble. They have given us information on certain pressing cases." Gibbs chuckled a little, " Why even Aiden being caught in that gang thing yesterday, he was only there, trying to stop one of the gang members from being killed."

Rama felt a smile cross her face. Yes, the Master would be pleased, she turned to find him and let him know, though she was sure that he would simply feel that all was going according to plan.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15: Letters

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer: **My three big dreams haven't come true, haven't won the big lottery, haven't been able to tour the world, and I still don't own the ninja turtles.

**Chapter Fifteen - Letters**

The next few days were hectic ones for the large turtle family, and they were always at the point of extreme alertness or so it seemed, but there was lots to be done and they had to be extra careful about how certain tasks were achieved.

Leonardo held a few meetings with his family, some of the meetings were strictly for the fighting clan itself. " We have to be vigilante as we have never been before when we are topside and are drawn into a fight. For now more then ever, we have to realize that we could be watched by anyone, who might be trying to obtain proof that we are a threat to the city or to the citizens. We might in the end be considered terrorists depending on what sort of information gets into whose hands." He warned firmly, his cold hard, stern look delving deep into each of the warriors lined before him.

" We have to accept that we will be watched, the slightest misstep could be our undoing. Just because the world at large knows we exist does not mean it is time to throw all caution to the wind or get careless. Until we become citizens there will be people working to thwart our efforts, or hoping to use us for their own whims and prosperity." Leo's lip curled just slightly, barely discernable, " there will always be those who seek to hurt us and cause trouble for us. I'm not foolish enough to believe that becoming citizens will make things instantly better for us. If anything we may find ourselves more restricted."

Ramiela nodded her head subtly as if in agreement, recalling how things had been in Devon's world, it was quite true that they could not reveal openly their skills she recalled the run to go after Gabby and her would be attackers in the park, while the family had roughed the creeps up they had to make sure that the injures were not all that noticeable or questionable. She also thought of how Devon was upset at her for taking a shuriken out of the dojo. Yes, even their family was not above having insults, and prejudicial thinking tossed their way, in spite of all the family had done to climb from the sewers to a better style of life as citizens. But Rama quickly pulled her thoughts from Devon and his world focusing her attention once again on her Master.

" Be alert with common citizens caught in crimes. Do your best to use your weapons as a last resort," Leo instructed, "When it comes to battles with the Foot however," and here he gave a wry small smile, " Let's do our best to give them no more evidence against us then is absolutely necessary, but try to gain as much evidence as possible from them."

Raph groaned, he knew that such things were far easier said then they were done. True , he had never been one to follow the rules much when he was younger, preferring to charge in. But times had changed, he was older now, had a family of his own and his impulsiveness, like his anger had been curbed quite well. Or, to put things simply, Raph had mellowed in his old age. Besides the family did have the ability to teleport, going to an area where things were quieter and thus less chance of there being any trouble, or of those who might be laying in wait with a trap.

On top of these meetings were regular family meetings where all adults were to be present and even the older children could attend. At these meetings Leo encouraged the wives to now talk **freely **among their co-workers they trusted. " For now stick to those who you feel might be more understanding and trustworthy, I am aware that rumours will fly, things may grow out of proportion but do your best to see how those you work with might feel about your husband and children. Get a feel of their reactions towards us and the fact you are married to us." Leo stated, " For now I trust your judgment I don't want to cause trouble for you. But I would like a general consensus on what they feel or think."

Mostly, those first few days were meant to lie low, as much as was possible, while preparing the family for being out in the open and in the public's eye instead of living and keeping to the shadows. At night the warriors of the clan went forth with new determination, striking hard, doing their best to use minimal force to stop the crimes without endangering themselves or others. They would often stop and talk to those victims who seemed receptive to them, and this they had to use their ninja instincts to read body language and interpret other clues, that might pass by someone who was not so observant. Any victim of a crime that gave off feelings or a vibe of being afraid or wanting to be left alone, were not harassed in fact the ninja would disappear quickly, yet inform authorities of the problem and do their best to see that the victim of the crimes stayed safe.

But the small petty crimes and trying to become a recognizable and helpful source in the city, was not the reason they now patrolled at night with new vigour and vigilance. They were aware that the Foot clan would challenge them, especially at this particular time. If the turtle clan did not remain a visible force in the city the Foot might feel that they were free to wreck havoc. By patrolling the turtles were issuing, in essence a challenge of their own. _We will not hide because people are aware of us, we will not permit crimes to continue. This is our job and our duty._

Steven had issued a statement to the media on behalf of his clients, " They are aware that the world and New York City especially, is keen to learn more about them. But up until this point they have lead very private lives and need this time to prepare themselves to face and deal with their sudden popularity."

There were many offers of radio show spots, talk show interviews in hopes of drawing the family out. There were people who went forward claiming the turtles had saved them form a raping, a mugging, drug overdose, burning buildings, drownings and a variety of other calamities. There was also, almost an equal number of people who declared the turtles had beat them up without provocation, or as one person but it, for no reason at all.

Of course, everyone had an opinion, and everyone had questions they wanted answered. While they lived in a country, and a state that claimed freedom of speech, opinions for or against the turtles - for whatever reason- were practically a dime a dozen. Some spoke glowing praise, others spoke from fear and uncertainty, but proper answers to the burning questions were few and hard to come by.

Leo and Ramiela sat in Leo's office sorting through some of the mail that had come in for them since the world had first learned the turtles existed. True, the letters arrived to various police departments, to Steven's law firm and a variety of other places, but it always managed to arrive to the ones it was originally intended for. Everyday a couple of them would sort through some of the incoming mail, and most of them had a feeling that this was just the start of it.

The letters were filed according to content, some were tossed directly in the garbage, those that seemed to hint of threats or danger were kept aside for the police, letters for public appearances were placed for the Master himself to go through, letters from those they once had helped and often pledging their support were also set aside to be replied to by one of the family, and then of course there was the general fan mail. People writing specifically to Rama, or Aiden looking for pen pals or friendship, or in some instances even more.

Ramiela had of course had some fun at her husbands expense saying " Gee, maybe I got married too quickly Jess, I got a proposal today in the mail," she then preceded to read said proposal. Jessie knew Rama far better then to bite at her good natured dangling of bait, and had told her that he was quite willing to let her run off with the mystery writer if that was what appealed to her.

" Master it has been a week, we really ought to do some interviews soon. There are some people who might actually believe that we have something to hide, simply because we aren't answering questions. They may assume we are cooking up the right things to feed to the public." She stressed, arching one eye ridge knowingly. True, in essence they were cooking up the right story, or lines to feed but there was a point when such a thing might come back and bite you.

Rama moved the letter she had over to the appropriate pile for the Master to check, before digging her hand into the other mail that needed to be sorted and pulling out an envelope.

" I'm waiting for the right circumstances," Leo replied casually," We don't want to overload people with too much, too soon. A little hype, anticipation is good," he insisted gently as a small smile played across his beak. "We don't want things to reach the peak of the hill too soon" he shook his head, as if such a thing would be a crime. He flicked the letter he was checking into the garbage.

Rama smirked and chuckled her eyes sparkling with amusement, " I never would have figured you for a born showman Master. Oh look," she practically chortled, " Aiden has another girl who absolutely **loves** him and wants to be his." Rama set that one into her cousin's pile, " he doesn't even answer them."

" personally, I don't blame him for not answering that type." Leo rolled his eyes, " Besides it is his choice who he answers, just because I encourage some of these letters to build friendships with the outside world doesn't mean you have to answer all of them, who you reply to is your choice." He pointed out, " though I have a feeling if some of Aiden's fans find out that his hearing is coming up they will be bound to flood the court room both with letters of endearment and their own personal selves, and I don't really know if we need that sort of circus." Leo muttered the last.

Rama nodded, " Someone is bound to get wind of it though, even with the fact that we've done our best to keep this hidden."

Leo suddenly leaned back in his chair, his carapace seemed to creak as he arched back and stretched his legs out under the desk a smug satisfied look curled about his face. " There! This is what I have been waiting for," he announced.

" What Master?" Ramiela asked curiously, she paused in her own task and looked up at him, realizing that her Master was absorbed in the paper he was holding and reading, with some satisfaction it seemed from the relaxed poise and the general feeling of overall smugness that seemed to come off him. She knew her Master rarely wallowed in such emotions as smugness, or if he did he didn't normally allow them the sort of freedom he was permitting it this time.

"Here," Leo handed her the paper he was holding so she could check it for herself.

Rama noticed the letterhead was for a radio and TV station building in New York and it was a written request for an interview, as was to be expected from someone from the media. The station that had sent this request had a very good reputation both in and out of the city, mostly for the way they handled the stories they reported on. Interviews were handled with tact, and fairness, and yet when necessary they would dig to get to the bottom of the story. The station's reputation was known for its fairness in journalisim.

_We would like the opportunity to interview you, or a few of your family members within a closed studio setting. At the moment the turtle family is news. The public demands to know more about you, plus the circumstances of your existence itself makes you story material._

_We understand that you might shun the spotlight; But, at the same time it is a way to have your voice heard and appease the public's general curiosity. Since you have expressed a desire to obtain citizenship staying out of the spotlight might be more of a deterrent to you, then an advantage, at least at this particular time._

_We would like to open our interview to other reporters and to the people by compiling a list of most asked questions in advance, and have you answer them._

There was a few other things but Rama could tell that this station had considered a few things some of the other requested ones had not. She set the letter down, in front of Leo. " Let me guess," She essayed, "dad and I will get to do this one being good will ambassadors for the turtle clan? If it is a closed set as they say, and I think we can trust them on that, we shouldn't have to worry about public outbursts. Plus, from what we know about the station, they ought to be trusted to be asking the questions people really do want to know."

" Yes, I will request that we get to see the questions before the interview, they may not permit it" he replied with a casual shrug, " in which case we will still do the interview but we will reserve the right to not answer certain questions."

" You were hoping someone would offer something along this line, as something to introduce us easily and be a good jump off place for following media." Rama stated, suddenly realizing what he'd been waiting for and why.

Leo didn't bother to reply, he was picking up the phone and dialing a number quickly getting in touch with Steven to inform him of the agreement to the first interview, what terms they were hoping to get and allowing Steven to relay the details, work things out with the studio and get back to them.

Ramiela realized that she had a lesson to teach and quietly got to her feet bowing to her Master, before slipping out of the room to attend to her other duties. She could not deny the slight flip flopping of her stomach at the thought of appearing in public, perhaps not quite in front of piercing eyes, but still virtually exposed to the world. She wanted very much to run and hide, clinging to the shadows. She smiled reflectively at the memory of the Leo from Devon's world almost forcing her out of the car to face the wide world out in the open with no disguise or concealment. _If he could only see me now,_ she mused, _he'd realized how nervous I still am about the prospect, But at least determined to face it so as not to shame the family._

XXX

Aiden glanced at one of his fan mail letters. He was almost thankful that his father insisted on screening out any of the garbage beforehand. Aiden who usually preferred his privacy had no qualms whatsoever about that precaution, though he often complained loud and long about other restrictions. In fact he had informed his father to just garbage all of his mail as he had no interest in any of it. His dad had hinted that Aiden might want to look at a couple, and might even want to answer a couple as it may help them all later on.

Aiden was well aware that he was in enough trouble as it was, and so after letting the pile of fan based mail grow for a while he decided it might be interesting to see if there was someone he could make friends with, or to put it as his dad had, extend a hand of friendship and see what comes of it. So, he called on Kali to help him find someone worth replying to figuring with her assistance they could get through the mail quicker.

" Anyone who says they will die for me, will love me forever, would like to have my baby. Pitch. I just want a normal sounding kid my age, maybe someone into model building." Aiden suggested. His other hobby of bomb building would not exactly be one to easily match up on the outside world, and he knew that it was better to not mention such hobbies to outsiders.

" Okay." Kali nodded, her blond curls bobbing about her head, " I'm jealous Aiden. I wished I got fan mail" Kali insisted, " It would be a great way to meet guys."

" Kali you have a great guy in your life. I just hope you don't lose him in all this," Aiden muttered, as he opened an envelope pulling out a sheet or two of paper, from the folds of the paper fell a photo, which showed a young girl wearing a very revealing bikini, that hardly covered the necessities. Aiden gulped and blushed in embarrassment, " I don't believe dad let this through."

Kali tittered, " it was probably Uncle Raphael who sorted that one." She pointed out, " You know the way Uncle Raph is. It's his version of saying go for it!"

Aiden snorted, "Why would I want to go for something like **that!"** He gestured to the scantily clad girl in the picture, his tone sounding almost repulsed.

"Well," Kali hedged, trying to hide her amusement at her brother's discomfort. " Not necessarily **that** in particular Aiden. But I think it would be nice if you could find someone for you," she hinted.

Aiden nodded knowing what his sister was leading to, " Even if what I like isn't..." He paused unable to continue, he could only sigh.

Kali glanced at her brother, ever since Aiden was twelve Ashly had decided, for whatever reason that Aiden was gay. Ashly had firmly stuck to that idea and used some very trite bits to back up her theory and prove to one and all that her cousin was indeed gay. When he was twelve it had been because Aiden had tough macho type guys from various action movies on posters hung around his room, and that Aiden often watched the work outs in the dojo. Ashly's proof was still fairly intangible - only now she based it on the fact that Aiden didn't have a girlfriend and had never talked about having one or show much interest in it. "He doesn't even have a girlie mag in his room. You know the ones," She had declared wisely as if the lack of such a magazine was proof positive of which way her cousin would go in such things. That had sparked Aiden pummeling Ashly for going in his room without permission.

Kali, was aware that her brother had fought with the very question for a long time, not sure himself if he was or wasn't. Aiden did tell her quite a lot, and while he admitted he loved his mother and sister dearly, and that was only to be expected. He found it hard to look at most females and feel anything sort of attractive about them. Aiden had confessed to Kali that he had often dreamed of being with females and would wake feeling repulsed. But similar sort of dreams with males he seemed to enjoy. Around the family Aiden tried to act normally, and Kali often wondered if Aiden's unwillingness to get involved with anyone was more due to his fear, that he might confirm the truth, that female partnership didn't interest him.

She looked at him now, knowing without him having to say anything, what her brother had to be thinking. She reached out and rested a hand on his leg. " Aiden I don't think you will ever really know for sure unless you go out there and find out for yourself," she advised gently, " maybe you need to see for yourself what it is that you want."

Aiden turned to stare back into her eyes. " now may not be the best time for that Kali, it is bad enough us trying to be accepted as citizens without adding to our physical differences," Aiden shrugged and shook his head. " hell Kali, we are all mutant turtles, but with me I don't just hide in my shell I have to hide out in the closet too." Aiden grumped.

" You have never really had the chance to know for sure though Aiden. I think you need to figure out what it is you do favour, just so you can make peace with yourself," Kali pointed out gently.

" You sound like dad." Aiden accused her, " let's keep looking," he muttered as he tossed the letter and picture away in the garbage.

He lapsed into silence as they worked. Kali thankfully not disturbing his thoughts.

Aiden knew that he had never wanted or desired to be a carbon copy of his dad, looking so much like his dad in looks, Aiden always had the feeling that it was expected of him to act like his father as well. Instead, Aiden tried to shirk responsibility, paid only as much attention as was necessary to a lesson and had no interest into executing a move perfectly, as long as he could perform it well he was content. He much preferred spending time on his hobbies working on his models and bombs. In this one area though Aiden almost wished he could be like his dad, and not take that different path.

Maybe Kali was right, he had to learn for himself what it was he wanted, to lay to rest the conflict that raged both inside and to certain extent outside of himself. But he also knew that now was not the right time to announce to the family that he didn't exactly want to have a wife for a mate.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Interview

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** When it comes down to the end what is owned is so small, but if it amounts to anything then I can say I own the turtle's wives, the children, Rama and her husband and the story itself. Really not much huh?

**Chapter Sixteen: Interview.**

Rama glanced uneasily at her father, wondering if he was feeling as nervous as she was now. She could feel the numerous butterflies flitting around in the depths of her belly. Sure, she had faced life and death situations, things that required split second decisions with little, or no room whatsoever for error. She had done and faced things that many people would never ever have to face in their lives, but none of those things seemed to equal that which she was now about to face.

Today, would be the most stressful and demanding of days she had ever lived. A day meant to challenge her, and if she managed to get though this without embarassing herself and, or, her family along with her she'd count herself lucky. For today, was the day arranged for the media interview and tomorrow Aiden would finally be going for his hearing and they'd hear what had to be said that way - so far from everything Steven and the police had been arranged it sounded fairly good for Aiden on that count.

Ramiela, took a couple of deep steadying breaths, silently, longing for the days of hiding in the shadows and doing everything possible to not draw attention to herself, or the possibilities that there was a family of similar beings living near by. Today, was going be a true test of standing in the open and practically shouting to the world here I am this is me. On top of that they couldn't exactly bring their standard weapons on, while smaller weapons could be stashed in belt pockets and other areas of their gear, and done in such ways as to not alert any security they might have to by pass, there was no way nunchuks, swords and zai would ever miss inspection. While Ramiela was aware that a ninja's greatest weapon was their body and mind she still could not help but feel a little vulnerable now.

Mike returned his daughter's intent gaze, he sensed her discomfort, and had a fairly good idea of where her thoughts lay. " You at least got a taste of this when you went to get Aiden, it might help a little," he pointed out, " I feel like I'm being tossed into a pool of starving pirahna and turtle eating alligators." Mike confessed, he paused to think about that, " on second thought the pool of pirhanas and alligators might be more friendly then what we might be getting into with this."

" At least I didn't have to go through make up before doing that. I feel like I've strayed from the circus I have so much of the guck on," Rama retorted rolling her eyes. They had been asked to arrive early and had complied but hadn't realized part of the preperation before going on camera was the make up, with Rama they also had to fuss with her hair, figuring her standard french braid wasn't quite right. They opted to have it hanging loose, put curls into it and place in some nice hair combs and other decrotive piecies. " I feel like a two bit wh..."

Mike cut her off with a sharp gesture of one hand, and a stern harsh look, " Watch your language. Best behaviour remember?" He chided, almost automatically. " Though I have to agree with you that all of this does feel a bit clownish, and I can almost believe that is Leo's reasoning for sending us two to deal with things here."

A stage hand came up and announced they were ready for them on the sound stage, and the two turtles followed from the darker lit backstage area towards the bright lights and set up for the stage where the interview was being held.

" Watch the wires on the floor" the stage hand warned, " Karen Stone will be handling the interview," she informed them.

Mike easily stepped over the wires without breaking stride, bright lights from over head and off to either side, made sure there was little or no shadows to hide in as they bathed the stage in the bright almost, blinding glow. The stage was set up like some cozy sitting room, three arm chairs in a semi circle - one on either side and one in the centre- a throw rug, and two end tables set between the chairs. Both of the end tables had a vase with artificial flowers in it.

" Mike we will have you sit on the left, Rama on the right," the assistant instructed them, " Can I grab you anything to drink, the lights can get pretty hot, especially if you aren't used to them."

Mike sank into the arm chair it was wide and large enough to accomodate the shell, and was quite comfortable. " I guess I can't get a beer huh Sandra?" he replied as he arched an eye ridge an amused gleam in his eyes. He noted the sudden baffled look of the stage hand and chuckled, " I'm just ribbing you. If you can get me a lemonaid I'll be great." Mike vowed flashing one of his disarming smiles.

Rama settled into the chair specified, she smiled " Ice water please and thank you." She cast her eyes upwards, and outwards as well taking note of the people who were running the cameras, getting test shots, and all ready working to get the lights set at the right amount of softness. There was a hustle of people and last minute technicalities, as someone scurried forward to insure the microphones were secure and would not cause problems during the interview.

There was a lot going on, and a certain efficency that couldn't be beat. It was clear people knew their tasks and were doing them, without the need of prodding. A young woman in a conservative dark blue skirt and crisp blouse, her mass of hair done up to frame her face, and a set of high heels gave her legs a longer look, this was Karen Stone, and Ramiela recognized her from other interviews the station had done at previous times. Rama also noted that Karen smile was warm and welcoming.

Karen introduced herself and shook their hands, " I figured I'd come talk to you for a bit, before we got things under way. Hopefully, get a little more comfortable with each other," she suggested, " Also on a side note I was rather eager to see you, for myself," She confessed.

" Really? Glad to hear that." Mike declared, " Maybe when the interview is over and done with, Rama and I will turn the tables and ask you the questions."

Sandra returned with the drinks people had asked for setting them within easy reach of the person, but at the same time making sure that they would not be too, open and in the camera's view too much.

Mike smirked a little as he saw how tense and rigid Rama was sitting, his daughter had a wonderful sense of humor, and yes the whole family dreaded April fools day which the clan had renamed Rama day for good reason, when it came to practical jokes Rama was sheer mischief and mayhem. But her training had instilled into her a far more serious, and responsible nature then Mike would have ever believed was possible at any given time before that. It was clear from her posture that Rama still had a lot to learn.

Rama caught his look her way, and she took a deep breath reminding herself that she ought to be at peace with her surroundings. _'I'll probably relax more once this whole thing starts,'_ She mused, _' right now I just feel naked without my weapons and I feel like I've been through enough with the preliminaries.' _Ramiela however, voiced none of these thoughts, rather she remarked politely to Karen, " My dad and I appreciate the oppurtunity to be here uh..." Rama faltered unsure whether it was Miss, Ms or Mrs. Stone and the name Karen was too familiar, therefore impolite to call her that without her permission.

" Call me Karen."

" Karen" Rama agreed, inclining her head slightly in appreciation of the prompt. " I just hope I don't end up embarassing both of us - or even worse the entire family on live TV."

" I'm not worried about that," Mike shrugged, " Every parent dreams of embarassing their kid in public and to do it in front of numerous viewers just makes it all the more worth while," he claimed cheerfully.

" You'll do fine. To make it easier there will be no commercial interruptions when the interview starts," Karen informed them, " Focus on me, not on the cameras, the cameras and the right angles are up to those working them. Just relax and be yourself."

Rama nodded at the advice while she took another deep breath, trying to meditate and further relax herself.

" You know the questions so there is no surprises there," Karen pointed out as she took her own seat as the last few seconds of bustle continued on all around them.

A count down began moments later and Rama swore she could feel herself tense up more as the numbers slowly dwindled down, she did her best to draw on all her years of training and even more so to take note, and follow in her father's footsteps.

" Your on" a voice said softly on the side.

" I'm Karen Stone and tonight channel six has a special interview with two people that the city has only recently learned of," She announced warmly, " Of course the people I am talking about are the one and only, turtle humanoids, which appeared about two weeks ago when one of them was caught in a police round up of a gang fight. We have clips here of Aiden being freed on bail, and we'll show you the clips to refresh your memory."

After a minute or two when the clip was done Karen continued, " We have heard that Aiden's hearing will be tomorrow and there is bound to be plenty of security for it. But for now Ramiela and Michaelangelo, better known as Mike, Turtle are here to answer some of the publics most pressing questions on who they are." Karen paused and turned her attention to Mike, " So how long has your family lived in hiding and how did you manage to stay hidden for so long Mike?"

" Well our father was living in the city about a year or more before he came across my brothers and I," Mike admitted, " I'm thirty eight now which goes to show how long we have sort of kept everything under control. Not that people haven't seen or heard of us before now," He chuckled a little and a wide grin crossed his face, " I'm sure some people who saw us might have put us down as little green aliens, or some of that old urban legend of alligators in the sewers bit." Mike shook his head, " for the most part we laid low, came out at night kept to the shadows. Our father taught us some fighting skills and we did our best to avoid attention."

" What about food though, how do you manage to get the necessities that you require?" Karen wondered.

" We live as many of the homeless do. We scavenge for cast off furniture - in the early days we also scavenged for food, items tossed out by others. Simply because, for obvious reasons we couldn't make use of the shelters, or other rescources a lot of the homeless might have acess too. Once we were accepted by our wives well, they work and can buy items we need." Mike replied, " We have known times of hunger so has Rama, though I don't know if she remembers it. But those times brought us together as a family."

Rama smiled, " My uncle Donatello has a knack for electronics and building things. His knowledge has been a great asset for us providing us with a lot of things that most people take advantage of. My Aunt Jen and Uncle Don do run Jenate tech." She announced, the family had figured the interview was the perfect spot and time to release that tidbit of information to the world.

Karen's eyes widened ever so slightly at Rama's words, "Wait a minue Jenate Tech, one of the leading companies in technology and computer systems is your Uncle and Aunt's buisness?"

Mike grinned, knowing this question hadn't been on the list of questions to be asked it was clear they had floored their host with that tidbit. " Why sure, Jenate tech was made from Jen and the ate from Don's full name. The two of them met and they both have a good knack of computer and technology. It just seemed natural for them to branch out and do their own thing, they have done quite well for themselves, though Jen has been the main spokesperson for the company. Shareholders in the company, and in some bigger meetings have had Don sit in over the phone or by computer, he just hasn't allowed them visuals."

Karen coughed a little clearing her throat, she was a little stunned by this news but knew she had to get things back on track " We were talking about your family and how they get along," she amended, " But, I'm sure your family does have normal sort of problems and difficulties like chores and the like?"

Rama laughed, " Don't all families have that?" She countered lightly, " I'd be lying if I said our family never argues and we all get along great like one of those sit-com families where any troubles are quickly cared for and everyone is so lovey dovey." She rolled her eyes, "Most of the family lives together in one area, and I think if anything that often adds to tensions and disagreements between members. Little irritating things tend to crop up and build festering and then there are larger more demanding problems."

Mike flashed his, I'm everyone's friend grin, " Rama and I do have a typical father, daughter relationship. There are many times she hated me, times she loved me, times she wants to kill me and I have to say I often felt the same for her. I'm presonally glad we both survived her teens." He muttered a little darkly giving Rama a mock scowl, before sitting back in his chair and relaxing.

Karen nodded " What about your family structure, traditions you might follow?"

Mike took a sip of his drink, indicating to Ramiela that she ought to field this one, and she took the hint.

"We are close for a large family, in spite of our differences. Like many Asian families we do have a head of the household so to speak. It was Master Splinter who first trained and raised my father and uncles, he chose Uncle Leonardo to be the head after him. I have been chosen to be the head for the next generation, of my cousins, probably because I am the oldest." Rama explained, she paused for a moment, " There are things Master Leonardo decides for the family, but a lot of things we do discuss as a family where all adults have a say, before a decision is made. But we also help each other out by doing things we like to do and our good at."

" For instance how does everyone help out?" Karen prodded.

"Well those of us who love cooking and baking care for the meals. babysitting, teaching, or generally fixing things. If you are good at it you are assigned to it. Younger kids help with cleaning and washing dishes." Rama replied, she was feeling more relaxed now, " my mom and Aunts work at jobs the money they earn is split between their own families, and a portion is also given to the entire family to go towards food, medicine and other necessities."

" What about the traditions that you follow?" Karen wondered.

" Our grandfather Yoshi came from Japan, so we have a great deal of Asian tradition and culture in our training, such as respecting our elders, learning tea ceremony, writting and speaking Japanese. We were taught to value life and learned Asian herbal remedies as part of our up bringing. But at the same time we grew up in a Western culture and so celebrate Christmas, New Years, Easter and a lot of other holidays, as well as learning to speak and write the English language."

" But you do know a bit of Martial Arts of some kind, correct?" Karen pressed.

" of course we do," Mike allowed with a small wave of his hand as if to dismiss the question as nothing of importance. " our father picked it up from Yoshi, course Splinter might have tossed in some other things that he learned from books or what not," Mike shrugged indifferently, " What we do is probably, a mix of a few different martial arts. At any rate that is why Rama here calls Leo, Master, he is a Master in our training and he is her instructor. But many people learn martial arts and there are various schools through out this country and others dedicated to teaching self defense." He stated casually. Mike's total attitude was there are others in the world who have learned martial arts and are no threat, so we are no threat by knowing these things.

Karen was impressed by her guests they were relaxed and looking very much at home, answering the questions quickly, without reverting to using an extravagent vocabulary that might throw off the average viewer. In fact their answers were direct, to the point while still being in depth and understandable to anyone who might be tuned in. " Why only now do you seek citizenship?"

Rama took a sip of her water before placing the glass down " We are and have been a part of this city for a long time" She stated in a matter of fact way, " our delay for citizenship was based on how people might see us. I was stuck in a scientist lab when I was thirteen, so I know the possibilities that might be out there for people like myself and my family." Rama confessed, " it is natural for people to fear what they don't understand, and fear often leads to other things. Not knowing how we'd be accpeted we were sort of hoping to wait for a time when people might be more receptive to us."

XXX

Yukio sat back in his chair, watching the large screen plasma television in his home. He paid little or no attention to the dialogue between the so called reporter and his two enemies. For the most part the questions that were being asked gave him, little or no further insight into the turtles. He doubted they would answer the important questions such as, Where is your home exactly located, how many people have you killed in your life time, how many crimes have you and your family committed? Yes, these were by far the most pressing quieries one could come up with but they weren't being asked.

" Such a pity." He murmurred, though he had perked up on hearing that one of the freaks were a part of Jenate tech. He knew what Jenate tech was known for the company did have an office in New York, and Jen was often in the building and it was known her husband was a partner though never seemed inclined to come into work, preferring to work from home. Yukio knew that hitting Jenate tech right at their office would be an exceptional mark, and he silently mulled the idea over in his mind.

_' It will take time and training, only the best ought to go, and those who are of course extremley skilled in avoiding such things._' He cautioned himself inwardly, _' But think what a blow it could be to the company, the feeling that trust has been betrayed, especially __**now,**__ when trust is essential.' _Yukio smirked as he relaxed back in his chair, yes this was worth considering further. It wouldn't hurt him any but it could hurt those who opposed him and that could make it worth the time and effort alone.

Still that was something that needed extensive planning. At the moment he was fully aware where two of his enemies could be found, and while it might not look good to attack them in the studio itself, he could wait and have a trap waiting for them when they left. Yukio reached for the phone and quickly contacted his second in command issuing his orders, quickly and crisply. " See that it gets done and don't fail me." he practically hissed. it was too good of an oppurtunity to pass up, and there was little chance he could make such a move at the court hearing on the following day.

He set the phone reciever back in its cradle and turned back to the show, " You are not as innocent as you presume to be, and if I can make the world see that, or even if I can make them question or doubt your credibility it will work in my favour."

He rose from his chair and went to a small bar, pouring himself a drink, he raised it slightly almost as if in toast to the screen before savouring the liquid in the glass.

XXX

"Well, it seems as if your Uncle Don has all ready found his niche in society. But how will the rest of you try to fit in if you manage to be successful?" Karen inquired.

Rama smiled, knowing they were nearing the end she felt far more at ease then when they had started, in fact she was amazed at how quickly time had passed during the interview. Though if there was a drawback it was sitting and sweltering under the hot lights, she'd need to cool down after this, and her dad didn't look much better. "We will do whatever we can to become proper citizens, if we are capable of doing it we will and be proud to do so," Rama stated, "even if it happens to be flipping burgers in some fast food joint."She gave a low wry chuckle, " Not to mention asking the all important life or death questions that go with such jobs would you like fries with that? Would you like to supersize your meal today, or have a dessert?"

Karen laughed a little at Rama's parting line, " On that note I say the Turtle family is well on their way to becoming proper and upstanding citizens that hopefully will be welcomed as we have welcomed so many others." She turned to more fully face the cameras, as she began to list some of the things that might stand in the Turtle family's way, before she once again turned back and thanked Rama and Mike for giving their time to come and answer the questions people were longing to hear the answer for.

" It was our pleasure thank you for having us," Mike demurred, normally he would have risen and bowed, but the bow of respect might be misread by many people here, and even if they bowed to the camera, some might misinterpet it. So for now Mike and Rama both kept to what was proper by following their hosts lead. Mike mentally reached out to Rama, _' Ill be glad to get out of here and back home!'_

_' You and me both!_' Rama was quick to second it.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Before Judge

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **Well I do...not... own the ninja turtles.

**Chapter Seventeen: Before Judge. **

The forms that moved quickly, slipping from shadow to shadow leaving little or no hint of their passing. Flying and leaping with ease over the gaps between the buildings as they made their way toward their destination, it was highly unlikely any one would spot them up at these heights, and at any rate the forms preferred to move in such means and fashion as to avoid being detected even by the few humans who might journey out onto the rooftops. They hastened their pace knowing they didn't have much time to reach their destination.

Their pace slowed and they spread out scrambling down to back alleys and finding well hid spots on the roof. They had their orders, and were not about to be out guessed, or return to report failure.

XXX

Rama blew out softly as she spared a look at her father, she mentally asked him, _' Why can't we just teleport home?_' She wondered, though she knew perfectly well why, it was essential to keep up appearances and most of all, not to reveal certain things regarding the family's ability, which in short meant they couldn't teleport home with out drawing attention, and possibly the worst kind to themselves. Rama was fully aware that they could have enemies and allies alike waiting outside the door.

_' Because Leo said we had to be seen leaving the studio in a proper fashion.' _Mike reminded his daughter, though he knew that she was all ready **knew **that information, _' But the police and others will be around who are looking out for us, not to mention possibly more reporters and a few fans who figured they'd run down to the studio and get our autographs before we vanished.' _

Rama scowled, she didn't like the idea of hiding behind innocent people, they were to protect them, hopefully though any potential enemies would not want to strike out while they could harm citizens. " Disappearing was a lot easier when we didn't go around announcing our itinerary for the world to know, next thing you know we'll be going to mall openings or some sort of publicity things like that." She grumbled a little, as they headed out the front door of the studio on to the busy street.

As expected there were people waiting, some mingling with the crowd as they patiently bided time until the turtles emerged, others hardly letting the crowd stall them, weaved through the gathered people to go on to their destinations. As father and daughter stepped out of the building many of those in the crowd pushed forward some of them shouting questions demanding to be heard over the noise of the street and general conversation that floated in the air.

Someone bumped up against Rama, as the group surged forward and before Ramiela could reach to steady him, the guy grabbed her wrist firmly, he slipped quickly behind her twisting her arm, "We have someone who would like to talk to you." He hissed softly. He held her firm and Rama though she didn't see it sensed a weapon in his other hand.

" Tell your boss if he wishes to speak with us he can, arrange it through proper channels," Rama whispered back, then she kicked back slightly and brought her foot down hard onto a shoe, at the same time swinging her elbow back to catch the guy in the ribs. Hoping for her shell to provide protection against severe damage.

Mike noted that the guy who had made a move was wearing a baseball hat, dark t-shirt and faded jeans, with sunglasses covering his eyes, common casual clothes, saw another person fighting to get through, and the police moving in, " I'd let her go before you wind up in jail. Your partner isn't going get me now." Mike hissed as he brought one hand down sharply, on the right arm, of the guy who was holding Rama in his left. The guy exhaled air through gritted teeth, and suddenly pushed Rama towards Mike.

He quickly looked up saw the police heading towards them and melted fast into the crowd, leaving the two turtles.

Mike snarled as the fellow escaped, but he knew this was **not **the place or time to attack, if they went running after the crook, acting dangerous would not look good. He quickly scanned the pavement and saw the small knife had not been dropped but then he hadn't heard it hit the ground. " You okay Ramiela?"

Rama nodded just as the police drew in, " I felt something hit right in the side, almost under the arm, and near the back. Just quick like." She replied.

Mike checked the general area, "Hmm,you were hit but it doesn't look like it is bleeding too badly." Mike informed her, he arched an eye ridge at the police officers and shook his head, " Can you believe it? Now you guys know why we stayed hidden in the sewers for so long, it's dangerous up here. Crooks today, right in broad day light trying to lighten our pocket books," Mike declared, " lucky for us we don't carry such a thing."

XXX

High above the city streets, a black dogi clad form whirled around and was suddenly dropped by something that had slunk up behind him. There was a grunt a groan and a thud, as another dogi clad person dropped.

" Pathetic," came a low whispered voice from the shadows, " I was hoping we'd get some action Donnie."

" We will Raph when we tie these guys up and take them to the police station, complete with their arsenal," Don replied casually as he swung his bo staff, and looked around to ensure all of the foot soldiers in the area were now out cold. "We don't need to take all of them, the others we can leave be, let them go back and tell Yukio how they failed."

" I think they'd sooner commit seppuku then do that," Raph stated casually, keeping his voice low, the battle hadn't been much. Don and he had been able to take out the ones up here with little or no problems, "I think the Foot are too damn used to us not going out in daylight, they figured they'd get the drop on Rama and Mike but didn't seem to think they'd have back up."

Don grinned as he began pulling some ropes and chain from his belt, " Well they were expecting back up down there, that is why they went for a minimal attack, but I think they were hoping for Mike and Rama to use the back alley and head for the scenic rooftops, this is where the real attack was waiting, and without their weapons," Don paused, " who ever gave the orders hadn't considered us acting the role of citizens, after all we are all creatures of habit. For us the habit to avoid that," Don gestured, " is pretty ingrained."

"Not to mention walkin' round in pajamas full of weapons is bound to attract the wrong sort of attention among that crowd," Raph essayed.

Don nodded, " That too."

Raph smirked, " I suppose Rama and Mike let themselves fall into whatever the Foot had prepared down there," Raph muttered, " Looks so good attacked on leaving an interview but we do nothing." His fist clenched.

"We are not doing, nothing," Don assured his brother, " you know that. To win this war we must proceed with great caution. Certain sympathies must be gained and the right," Don paused, " image must be given if we are to obtain the true goal." He chose his words with care and a smile flashed cross his beak, " Now are you going help me tie these guys up for delivery or not?"

XXX

After the supposed assault on Rama the officers in charge were quick to disperse the crowd and hasten the two turtles to the waiting cars, one of the officers felt that Rama ought to have that seen to by a doctor, as he offered the first aid kit from a glove compartment.

" Oh, its a small flesh wound, nothing serious," Mike dismissed it casually, "Besides we can't exactly afford treatment you know, and one of my sister in laws is a nurse she can double check it and give us her clinical opinion." Mike soothed. "We were sort of expecting trouble, we are so different there has to be some people who will lash out or do things," Mike shrugged, " Hopefully it won't last long, once people realize they have nothing to fear of us."

Rama smiled, " We've suffered worse at times, when dealing with some of the worse criminal element" She pointed out, meaning of course the Foot. " If you two officers would be so kind as to drop us off," Rama paused and gave a back alley destination, the alley was equipped with a necessary manhole, but was far enough from their home, and a fair distance from the studio to make it fairly safe to enter it and get home without drawing unwelcome company with them.

" The sewers, you could get an infection in..." the second officer began to protest.

"After living in there so many years, we are well aware of the dangers posed to wounds." Rama insisted, " Trust me, it will take more then a small cut, and some sewer water to kill me."

The officers felt they had a civic duty to the two turtles, but at the same time, were aware that the Green Angels had to be aware of difficulties that could arise from infection, both of them had heard stories from criminal element who had fought the GA's and, while the GA's seemed to win most if not all the skirmishes with the average thug on the street, there was still stories of ones being shot at, stabbed badly with knives, and other marks to prove that they too could be badly hurt. Not to mention the obvious fact that of all the turtle family they had seen thus far had their share of scars.

Still, the officers were irritated that it happened on their watch, and while an average citizen might complain about, how the police could be only a few feet away and still not prevent injury. These two seemed to hold no grudge against the police, holding it more as that is the way it is, this of course only made it worse for these officers, who expected some insults or to be yelled at for incompetence, and they both planned on letting others know that such a mistake could **not,** under any circumstances happen again.

The officers let the two turtles out and made sure no one disturbed them while they escaped into the sewers, with a final thank you and good bye. When they returned to the station to fill out reports they couldn't help but feel the excitement, a lower officer slipped up to them, and whispered, " Your wanted in Gibbs office now. Two of the turtle family just dropped off six guys in some sort of uniform, packing illegal weapons. The two turtles claimed that they were near the station where the interview happened."

XXX

Aiden grumbled miserably, he didn't want to go to court, it would be hard enough standing before a judge, and Aiden was sure that even all his years of standing in front of his father for some misdeed could not be half as imposing, or intimidating as facing a judge. But, to make matters worse would be the publicity circus surrounding the hearing. There was bound to be media, the police would be there in force, and after Ramiela receiving the superficial injury yesterday, the proper authorities would be taking no chances today. Then of course there would be the fans and curiosity seekers.

He groaned, _'Can't I just hide in my shell?' _

There was a tap at his door and Kali entered the room, " I have permission to go with you Aiden, Mom, Rama and Uncle Raph are coming too for moral support."

" I just want this day over with Kali." Aiden declared as he pushed back the blankets, and rose to his feet, rolling his shoulders a little to ease stiffness, " I had a dream last night that I had the book thrown at me, literally, and I was tossed in jail. A bunch of guys we put behind bars, decided to beat the crap out of me when ever they could, but when they found I fought back they decided to make me suffer other ways."

Kali winced, " It was just a dream Aiden, it doesn't mean anything."

" That wasn't it Kali, the thugs thought they were doing something degrading but..." Aiden sighed and glared at his feet. " I hid it though, I made them believe it bothered me." Aiden concluded saying no more, "Why am I so messed up Kali?" He demanded suddenly, his eyes suddenly seeking her gaze and a pleading almost desperate look shone through.

Kali reached out and placed a comforting hand on Aiden's shoulder, " Maybe you are just stressed out about today. It won't be so bad."

"Easy for you to say." Aiden muttered.

" Come on we are supposed to be at the court house in less then an hour and you have to get ready." Kali said.

" What about Uncle Don, isn't he coming or dad?" Aiden wondered.

" Uncle Don is going into the office today with Jen for a meeting. In fact he is all ready there because he went there last night to add some new security features." Kali reported, " As for dad, you know he is too busy."

Aiden snorted as he pulled on his belt and pads, " Dad could make time if he wanted. It is just this is a big game to him, he's too busy figuring out the right time to do certain things. He wants his appearance to be made at the appropriate time and place, and then just..." Aiden huffed and shook his head in exasperation. "When dad finally condones to grace the world with his presence people will remember it for the rest of their lives. It will be one of those moments in time where you just know, that when it happens, you will remember exactly what you were doing **when** it happened."

Kali smiled, " This is a time for all of us to make history Aiden, and you can make history today by acting every inch the ninja that you are."

Aiden nodded, " While we don't know the outcome of what the judge is going do, everything we have heard from the police and other sources say that it will go pretty good. I just hope those rumors turn out to be true." He pulled on and tied his bandanna, before going out of his room.

A short time later, under Police escort, the members of the family, and Steven arrived at the court house. The police stopped the car near an emergency door and everyone was told to be quick about getting into the building. They were arriving early to go over the preliminaries of the hearing with Aiden, and also in hopes of throwing people off. It worked to some extent, but there were always those who had a way of thinking like the police, or came early with a just in case kind of attitude, either way there was no way to avoid all who had gathered there.

The hearing was closed to most the public, media personnel were allowed to attend and instead of having to enter through the front entrance, they once again gained access through another route. Aiden looked around the room, feeling his legs tremble. Kali took his hand and squeezed it and the reporters in the room were already whispering about Kali and Raph.

Rama walked over to the galley area, " Aiden's twin sister Kaliann is here for moral support for her big brother," She reported casually to the reporters, " I don't want to **hear** or **see**, any sort of thing that hints those two are having relations. As twins, they do share quite the bond with one another, they easily pick up on each other's feelings, can finish sentences, and a lot of other things that people often relate to seeing in twins." She explained further, " So, it stands to reason that Kali will be here for her brother now."

"Your Uncle is he the father?" One reporter asked Rama as she seemed to be willing to make conversation.

Rama chuckled, " Both Uncle Raph and Uncle Leo are fathers, but Aiden and Kali's father couldn't make it today. Uncle Leo is very busy seeing to other things today." She replied sweetly, she noticed the family going to sit on one side of the room, " I'm sure we will talk more later once things are taken care of. I don't want to hold up proceedings."

With that said Rama spun on her heels and moved towards the others. She noted that Aiden seemed far more jittery then he should be and she mentally chided him _' Try not to fidget so, it doesn't look good. I know your nervous.'_

_'I am not!' _Aiden shot back glaring at her.

Raphael sat on the bench and stretched out his legs, he had scanned the room, possible exits and was now trying to size up those in the galley and figure out if any of them posed a threat to him and his family.

The news had already been telling loyal viewers that Ramiela had been jumped on leaving the interview, and while suffering a minor injury, the family had brushed it off as being of little importance, and had no desire to dwell on it. It was only to be expected by a small handful of people who were afraid, or had no desire to accept them as people. For the most part the family does believe that while numerous races and religions can be accepted they feel there is hope for them too.

Of course this was part of a statement Leo had released to the media over the incident. Raph reflected that Leo had, probably never enjoyed himself more then what he was right now, under the present circumstances and situation. Raph smirked a bit as he considered the secondary news information of a couple people being apprehended and under investigation. _I bet Yukio is sooo, amused at the moment, _Raph mused to himself.

The court deputy entered the room and called those gathered to order, and the ninja rose quickest of all, and stayed in position of relaxed, but formal attitude before being told they could sit.

" This hearing is in regards to the State versus Aiden Turtle, with charges of possession of an illegal weapon, and being part of a public battle that may have caused harm to others." The judge announced, he glanced Aiden's way. His face was impassive, showing little or no sign of being anything but firm, " this is a first charge and Aiden's statement was that he was there to prevent trouble and not cause things to get out of hand. On top of that the records show while in possession of such a weapon there is no proof to confirm he used it to cause personal injury." The Judge stated going over what he was familiar with.

" The State has requested, as this is a first offence and Aiden's family has been instrumental in assisting them in other crimes to drop the charges, in which case there is no need to plead guilty or innocent on Aiden's behalf." The Judge continued, "The courts are willing to go along with this, but let it be known that if any of the turtle family are found to be carrying illegal weapons again that they will be charged as the law sees fit."

Raph arched an eye ridge, restraining himself from asking if that meant they'd be citizens if the law was going treat them as such.

The judge as if aware of Raph's inner comments concluded, " If you seek to become citizens of this city, or of this great country we live in then it is expected that you will follow and obey the law, as it is set out for everyone. There are no privileges."

" Thank you," Aiden said, breathing a slight sigh of relief.

"Court dismissed and I wish you all luck." The judge declared.

They all got to their feet again as the judge left the room and Raph clapped Aiden on the back, " Your not going deny your fans the right to see you, will ya? That is if the officers would be so glad to oblige us."

Aiden took a deep breath and flashed a small smile, " I think I can manage it." He said, " Right now I think I could do about anything," Aiden replied as they filed out of the court room.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Meetings

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I own so little--wait a sec, I own just about everyone in this except for four renaissance named turtles and the Foot clan. Wives,children and everything else is mine. Who hooo I own more then I thought. Yeah, me!

**Chapter Eighteen - Meetings**

Jen offered her husband a strong cup of coffee, he inhaled the fragrant aroma of the rich dark brew, " Thank you, you are a life saver Jen."

" Did you get the new security systems up last night?" She asked.

" Yes, up and running after Yukio's defeat and his knowledge, I wouldn't put it past him to try and slip someone in here even through means of a spy. I'd be foolish to believe that all of our people no matter how good they are, will be willing to accept the fact they work for me, and you are married to me. We have for years lied to them, a small and serviceable lie but still a falsehood," Don sighed wearily and rubbed his temples with one hand, " though Yukio might just try and buy some discontented worker off for inside information."

Jen nodded, " I am seriously concerned about attacks, either day or night time. Others in the world has to have learned of the news by now and who knows how everyone feels about us. I know Cathy and Sara have run into it."

" Sara and Cathy have enough nerve they can shoot any one down." Don countered, as he sipped the coffee from the travel mug, "What I have done should protect the building from anyone or anything. There is an automated recording that will alert the fire or police department of any problems while no one is here. After all if we can't secure Jenate Tech from wrong doing then we could very well be in the wrong business Jen." Don teased lightly.

She smiled, " I got one more thing for you this morning."

Don arched an eye ridge up inquiring silently, but saying no more as he glanced into Jen's dark brown eyes, she smirked and left the room, returning moments later with a three piece suit complete with shirt and tie, the suit was a dark navy colour and the tie was red. " Red is of course a symbol of power in the business world, and they do say clothes make the man," She flashed a dazzling smile, " or turtle as the case may be."

Don nodded, " That plus you love to see me dress up," he muttered, " Sometimes I feel I am nothing more than a doll to you."

Jen laughed, " Dress you up and take you out you mean?" She asked sweetly, " No, this was Leo's idea. He said you have been known as a high class businessman, and he wants you to play to that image. I have to agree with him Don, for the first little bit it might be wise to go that way. Now while you get dressed let me run over the new security system you put in and make sure there are no bugs in the computer from the new stuff."

" I all ready checked that." Don pointed out.

" Yes, and you are tired and might miss something so humour me," Jen retorted.

XXX

Yukio glared at the Foot soldier, "You failed. You were suppose to strike and not arouse suspicion" He hissed," instead you were apprehended and placed in jail making it difficult to make any other move against them, it would have been nice to try an get the boy at the court house. Incompetence is not something I suffer lightly, speak quickly why you feel you failed." Yukio spoke coldly as he lowered his dark eyes to those of the soldier who had been supposed to lead the fiasco that had occurred.

They were at the moment in one of the dojos in the Foot clan headquarters, this dojo was a smaller room and usually used only by himself and a small handful of worthy soldiers for practice and work outs, the hard wood floors highly polished and the weapons displayed for use were of the finest quality.

The soldier tried to stay in his humbled position of bowing and yet keeping a wary eye on Yukio, the leader of the clan was known to kill those he saw who failed him, mercy was not exactly a word in the man's vocabulary, nor was Yukio opposed to back stabbing or other dishonourable means of death. " It was felt that the turtles not knowing or feeling comfortable on the street would leave them and travel by their normal route of the rooftops." The soldier replied quickly.

" You admit your lack of intelligence in that statement" Yukio retorted, his voice staying calm and chillingly cold, " You did not have the foresight to plan for them utilizing those other means to their benefit, or acted on the training and skills you were given with in the Foot clan," Yukio declared, his voice if anything grew colder and more sharp and demanding, as he spoke, his eyes narrowed. " You are ninja as are they, thinking like the enemy is important and if you have not learned that by now you will never learn that."

Yukio went to kick the Foot soldier in the head, the soldier dropped and rolled springing to his feet, as the leader of the clan struck hard with a left fist at the chest, the move was made at incredible speed yet the soldier was able to just block the strike, realizing his mistake moments later. Yukio had drawn him out with that feint attack, the smaller Asian man smirked, as his other hand holding a small dagger, that he must have plucked from his belt, but seemed to have appeared in Yukio's hands by no more then magic, came in at even greater speed toward the soldier.

Yukio saw the shocked look on the Soldier's face, as he moved to block the weapon wielding hand too late, the dagger sliced through the cloth into the soft underside, Yukio drew it across the belly and the Foot soldier staggered back his face growing pale, all fight had been drawn out of him. Yukio smirked, " Still showing your incompetence, and I have no need of such," he commented casually. Yukio moved covering the distance between himself and the wounded soldier and with hardly another word drew the bloodied dagger across the soldiers throat. " Your blood serves me better then your failure," he sneered.

He turned on his heel to go and clean himself up and get into clean clothes ordering others in the clan to tend to the mess, there was still those who had been under that soldier's orders, they would need disciplining but not to this extent, and he could allow his second to tend to them.

Later Yukio sat in his office of the foot clan quarters, he was trying to review from the many files of soldiers who might be worthy to try to take on infiltrating Jenate tech, he smiled Kuma ought to be a worthy leader, and Kuma of all people knew better then to fail him. Also Kuma had spent many years learning and dealing with computers, he was the soldier who knew the most about anything high tech, he encouraged others in the area often spurring them on to solve difficult computer programs and scenarios in as short of time as possible.

Only a few people even knew that Kuma was his son, the boy was one of the elite now and had earned his rank many times over, for Yukio had made sure to show no favourtisim to the boy. Kuma was taller then his father by a foot in height, he had his mother's heart shaped face, and he was well muscled and thicker in the body then Yukio was, so few people could make the connection. There was good reason for this, Kuma would be leader of the clan, one day and he would need to earn that title, as well as inherit it. There was bound to be some members of the clan who might oppose him, or try to assassinate him before he could take over. So, keeping Kuma as only another soldier, was in essence the only way Yukio could protect his son.

He would talk to Kuma later, now he must find some one to appeal to one of the young turtles, perhaps a kunoichi to act the type and lure the one called Aiden to him. The boy seemed young and impulsive, probably quite willing to fall for the feminine wiles of a pretty young lady who might repay her hero in the most appropriate of ways, learn some secrets and perhaps even lure him and his family into a trap. The boy looked a great deal like the one called Leonardo, that was true, but all information on the lad seemed to point to a moody young teenage boy. Typical teenage boys for the most part had a thing for young shapely girls.

Yukio stroked his chin there was a chance the boy wouldn't be interested, but the odds were that a girl would be just what he wanted. If he was wrong in this there was a chance for him to possible introduce someone else into the boy's life to get the same desired response. Yukio sat back in his chair for a moment as he started to pull up files of the kunoichi in the clan.

XXX

The employees of Jenate tech filed into the meeting room, the large oval table was set up with pitchers of water and, thermos of coffee, as well as plates with muffins, doughnuts and bagels. There was low whispers and Jen was given many strange looks by her underlings. One large heavy set guy with a beard, grunted, " Look Jen, a lot of us saw the interview and you are actually married to one of those things?"

" Hey, that thing is the other half of Jen, our boss and he has always treated us well Andrew." cut in a blond lady who was wearing a red dress, " Don and Jen have always treated us fair."

" But now they could be endangering us, just because of who Don is..." Another lady snorted she pushed glasses up on her nose and glared at her boss, " They might have treated us fair but they lied to us too. We could lose business over this, not to mention what any odd ball might do. We don't even know who our own boss is if they've kept this secret what else have they kept from us?"

There was rumbles and remarks both for and against raised from the others around the table, Jen felt her own inside quiver as she realized only about half of their staff seemed to be staying loyal, well it could be worse there could be only a quarter or less. But she knew the longer dissent was allowed the more it might sway those who were with them, to grow against them. She took a deep breath, " If you all calm down, we can get on with this meeting. Don and I never cared what you looked like on the outside, our interest was in your technology, and computer skills" She gave a weak grin. " Yes, I admit you were hired for your brains. Don is no different he and I built this company."

" It can still lose us customers."

" It might gain us some too."

"How many enemies will we make out of this?" Someone else spoke up.

"A lot of that depends on you!" Don replied as he entered the meeting room, " I am pleased to meet the people I have helped to hire and have worked with for so long. I am sorry for the ruse of leading you to believe I was human," Don grinned slightly, " But honestly would any of you have agreed to work for me, if you knew I was a giant turtle?" He arched an eye ridge up. " This meeting was called to answer some of your fears, so we can actually get to know one another now. At the end of this meeting I hope you all plan on staying with Jenate tech, however if you feel that you can no longer work here, for whatever reason I will be sorry to see you go, but will give you a record of recommendation."

The seventeen employees stared in awe at the turtle standing at the table, he had entered the room so silently, he had almost just appeared at the table as if he'd been there all along, there was an air of confidence and ease about him. The arched eye ridge and smile were expressive in their own way as was his open body language.

"First off yes, I am a mutant turtle, I have lived in the sewers all my life, I have no citizenship. But as a child certain things gained my interest." Don chuckled a little, " I'd take things apart to see how they'd work. My father could never understand it, often in those early years I'd put it back together and it wouldn't work and father was upset, we didn't have a lot of stuff like that, of course things that were broken and I somehow managed to get working, through sheer dumb luck, trial and error was a true learning process."

By telling a bit about his early years he touched those who also had acted in the same fashion in their youth, but his words also stood as a way of bridging the sudden gap, as if to say, _see you know me, I'm not that different from you. The thirst to learn, to improve, to know drives us all. _Then Don asked each of the employees to tell their name and how they got interested in their chosen field. Often Don would remark on hearing a name, " So you are the one who designed such a program, that one had Jen and I scratching our heads for awhile." Or, " You invented such and such security. Good thinking that!" Proving in his own way that he knew his people for the work they had done and had impressed him by it.

Of course the meeting was long but there was washroom and smoke breaks, they had a catered lunch brought in, relaxing a bit more over the good food and, having a chance to talk more one on one to become familiar with Don, or he with them. Don with his highly tuned ninja senses could easily pick up those who still held onto their fear and uncertainty, by the end of the meeting he could only hope that they would eventually come around.

Don mentally though made a note of those who still harboured such feelings knowing any problems would come from them, and there was still a chance some of the other employees could sway others one way, or the other, depending on how things worked. But for now they had discussed everything they could and Don felt the entire meeting had gone well.

Jen sat back and smiled at her husband, " They know what to expect and what we are looking for, and they know we won't keep them if they feel unsafe in staying here."

" Let us hope that loyalty to the company goes along way, we have always done what we can for those who work for us." Don pointed out, this was true, those who worked at Jenate tech got high pay for their work, there was bonuses, profit sharing, and benefits such as medical, dental and more. There were rewards for those who did well, such as certificates for dinners, movies and other rewards that staff could earn through their commitment. In spite of all they had always given their staff, they made sure that the staff knew telling or revealing stuff about new technology in Jenate tech, or other such trade secrets was punishable grounds for firing. Don had assured his people that would not change now or any time in the near future.

Jen sighed and stood stretching, Don was behind her, in an instant, and began to massage her shoulders, and neck carefully. " Are you going to stay here for tonight?"

Don nodded, "No, I won't. If anything happens an alarm will go off at home. I think I'd rather spend the night with you."

XXX

Kuma bowed to Yukio, " I will have the best in the Foot to work on this and see what I can learn and keep you posted Master."

" I expect nothing less Kuma, find a way to cripple Jenate tech. But do it in such a way to leave no evidence that will lead them to the correct conclusion, they may assume we are the culprit but that is all they will have is intangibles."

" Of course, I know you expect such work Master."

Yukio smirked , " Yes, you aren't like others here Kuma." Yukio bowed, " Dismissed." He said abruptly, the kunoichi was coming soon and he wanted to test her skill before assigning her to the mission.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Fighting Winds

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer: **When all is said and done, I will confess before one and all, that I own noteth the turtles mutatious of the ninjitsueth variety.

Author's note: Sorry about the delay in getting you this chapter, I had writers block struggling with the first part of the chapter and losing sight of where to go after I got past that point. Then it all seemed to come together, including a battle so hopefully you can forgive me.

**Chapter Nineteen - Fighting Winds.**

Kuma knew that his father would only wait so long. He would want a progress report and there had to be some form of advancement made or the Master would not be pleased. Yet trying to breach security systems and hack into Jenate tech would be no easy matter. Donatello had kept the Foot from hacking into his own systems for many years, not always appreciated by the Master, only a few times had someone breached the security of his computer only to find that the information given was false.

It was Donatello's skill and Kuma's own innate curiosity around electronics that lead him to learn about computers. Instead of trying to hack into the system. He quickly got his people on learning of the new developments put out by Jenate tech. Many of the older versions they had learned how to breach, and had to get around them in some areas, at other times, making the turtle decide that his only recourse was to improve the model or go back to the drawing board and start over. A shrewd business man - or freak - they, as a company, would look up the records of who had bought the models that had been breached and replace them with newer, or better systems that would stalemate the Foot or other criminal types.

Very few criminals would go against Jenate's techechnology. It was considered to be some of the best there was, and Jenate tech stood behind their name. If Kuma had known that the monstrosity Donatello was one of the head members of the company he would have long ago been working to bring their downfall. Now, though Jenate tech had a reputation to stand on, and such slurs against product or name, that could have done a world of damage when Jenate tech was new meant nothing now.

Kuma set a few people to spy on the workers and see if they picked up any grumbling, or other dissent among the employees that might work to the Foot's favour. The spy were not to act only listen and try to learn as much as possible about the ones who were unhappy. This was a good card to play, the fact that it had been revealed who the other half of the head of the company was, meant someone might see that as more of a thorn then a blessing.

Humans, were a fickle lot, they were powerful in a group with the right person to lead them, but they could also harbour anger, resentment, racial tendencies and more - any of these negative emotions that might now display themselves in an other wise devouted worker. A worker who felt that working for humans was fine - but working for a giant animal was not acceptable. Kuma was willing to try anything that might give him, and Yukio concrete evidence that something was being done.

XXX

Rama leaped with ease between the two buildings. Then slid into the shadows waiting for a moment until the other two caught up with her. A part of her chafed at the restrictions to patrols now, but Master Leonardo insisted that there would be no more single patrols for a long time to come. She heard the light thud of footfalls and smiled, " Bout time Jessie, why can't you keep up?"

" Because I'm not ninja, and I don't have the gymnastics and athletics down." Jessie confessed, " I know it makes it harder on these bigger jumps."

" Harder, hell your wife should start piggy backing ya boy." Raph retorted, " And even if you aren't ninja keep things down."

Ramiela couldn't suppress her chuckle," Jessie doesn't like it when I carry him over any threshold." She teased, lightly.

She knew that Jessie considered himself a bit of a liability on the larger jumps and he wasn't comfortable playing Tarzan and swinging across by means of a rope and grappling hook. Normally, on the patrols with Jessie they would stick to areas or places with easy jumps so the boy wasn't slowing them down. But tonight Leo had asked their patrol to go check out some activity out of their normal range and so, it was easier letting someone pack Jessie then find a quicker route to their destination.

Raph looked at Jessie, " Remember if things get bad we head to the sewers, we can't risk trouble up here and being separated, and if we waste time finding the easiest route, we could expose ourselves to more trouble up above.

Jessie nodded his head quickly in affirmation, holding back a sharp remark about not being senile as he had heard these instructions a few times all ready. "Does Master Leo feel this is a Foot thing?"

" It could be, it could be some gang related thing too." Rama shrugged, " Though we think the Foot clan are behind it, no matter what it might look like on the outside, and it can also very easily be a trap." She confessed the last bit.

Jessie arched an eyebrow at Rama as the three moved across the rooftop, the next few jumps were ones Jessie could manage quite well without assistance, until Raph made a couple of silent gestures, meaning fall silent and be careful. Rama and Jessie both nodded to show they understood and would obey. Rama reached out and gently touched Jessie's hand, her husband did not have their ability to communicate through telepathic means, though Rama was trying to teach Jessie to at least receive mental messages.

In truth she was concerned about having Jessie here, if it was the Foot, or the Foot clan was watching, it could mean a bigger fight then what the three of them could handle, though of course help was a shout away, the odds were they'd still be out numbered and Jessie being the least trained would most likely get the worst of the deal. She once again silently questioned her Master's motives in sending Jessie with them on this mission. _Maybe, I'm not giving Jess the chance to grow further for fear of losing him, while Master Leonardo feels he is ready for it. _She mused to herself as she got herself into position where she could observe without being seen.

Rama still couldn't help casting a quick glance back to see where Jessie and her Uncle Raph were, Raph of course was harder to spot as he was more skilled and only years of practice enabled her to pinpoint her Uncle's form she could see he too was where he could watch the events but was close by to strike if he deemed it necessary to do so. He was nothing more then a darker small form blending with the shadows and blackness that surrounded the rooftop.

A shout from below was enough to draw full attention to the warehouse, where all the activity seemed to be coming from. " Get out here you imbeciles and move the shipment inside fast, we don't have time to waste."

Raph recognized the voice, it belonged to a top gang boss, Gerry Tralone. Gerry did have connections to the Foot, or at least the Foot seemed to supply him with certain hard to get items, and other perks in exchange for a cut of takes from the gangs drug deals and other means of ill gotten gain. Raph knew that they had very rarely seen a shipment coming in, and usually didn't catch it until the deal was almost done, but this time it was as if they had come at the right time.

Raph tensed having a feeling that this could mean they had walked into a trap. _'Be very careful, this almost feels like a set up!' _He warned Ramiela, wishing that there was some way to communicate to Jessie, he also as a form of precaution mentally alerted Leo too. The days of rushing in and acting impulsively were now long gone. He had learned to be a little more patient, though if and when he wanted too, he could still fight like when he was in his teens and ready to take on an army.

For a few minutes they watched the activity below, all of them knowing they wouldn't be going down to start anything, for there was no clear sign of any crime being committed, and even if there was they were bound to be drastically out numbered and like many gang members Gerry's people were known to have a thing for guns. Going down and announcing their presence would be a fool hardy, and suicidal way of saying hello. All of them while they surveyed the movement below stayed alert to anyone coming upon them, for staying still was a good way of being caught by any look outs.

Rama realized they had to be nearing the end of the shipment of boxes from the small truck, and they hadn't learned much other then that the Raptors were working out of this building. Perhaps it was only a glimmer of something, perhaps she had just turned her head at the right moment and thought she saw the slightest movement that betrayed a shadowy shape. Only a ninja could hide themselves from another ninja, they could move so silently, betraying not a bit of their presence that most would not notice, but another ninja equally trained might sense something. So, it was with Rama a certain unease, a feeling that told her danger was near, caused her to look, at the right place at the right time.

Raph seemed to detect it almost as quickly as his niece, he sprang to his feet drawing his zai as Rama leaped to get toward Jessie and guard his back. Jessie was a fraction slower in movement then the two trained warriors, he was still squatted as the first Foot ninja leaped from hiding, realizing that they had been spotted they were now ready to attack hard and possible overwhelm their opponents. Jessie just managed to bring the jo staff around as a sword swung towards him.

"Looks like we found the welcoming committee," Raph snarled, quickly his left sai blocked the blade of a sword from slicing his arm, the right sai had the chain of a kusari gama around it, he ducked down and with leverage tossed the kusari gama Foot into his sword carrying brother and a couple of the other Foot mingling in the same general area, he didn't have much of a chance to catch his breath as more Foot Soldiers closed in around him. He whipped into a tornado kick to push the others back.

Rama found her katana locked against someone carrying smaller butterfly swords, the soldier was trying his best to lock up her longer blade with one of the swords, while the other he kept trying to get close enough to score a hit. At times Rama used her shell to deflect these strikes, other times she moved her katanas long blade to deflect even the second blade, with a cold sneer she reached for one of the zai that was still tucked securely in her belt. She had ignored her other weapons, knowing that Master Leonardo wanted them to be absolutely careful how they used their weapons added something else to battle that she had never counted on. But she felt the numbers and degree of expertise shown by the Ninja she was fighting clearly warranted an extra weapon in hand. _Survival was still the top priority,_ she reminded herself.

Jessie felt Rama's back up against his and even with the throng of bodies that pressed in each vying for a piece of one of them in their own way, he noted that his wife was hardly pushed from him. For the moment he was grateful to have her at his back, if anything she did her best to move with him. Jessie breathed deep and swung the jo staff, he would have preferred a sword but Master Leonardo insisted that because of recent events he would not allow Jessie to carry any bladed weapon on patrol.

A sa tjat Koen, or three piece nunchuck wrapped around his staff, for a moment it seemed as if a tug of war was about to be engaged. Jessie growled in frustration and instead of struggling to get the jo staff back he sent it with powerful force at the soldier who had entangled his own weapon. The move was enough to send the soldier tumbling over backward releasing his grip on his end of the nunchuck. Jessie seeing he gained an extra weapon quickly swung his staff about in such a way to send the sa tjat koen to strike at other soldiers near by, before the three piece weapon grip loosened and spun off into the battle.

Rama ducked and did a low dragon tail kick to sweep her opponent off his feet, he managed to leap over the striking leg, and swung his shorter butterfly swords towards her head, she blocked with the blade of her sai, as she sprang back to her feet. " What you the ring leader?" She huffed a little in irritation, " or did you just practice your ninja lessons more then the other idiots?" She didn't expect a reply and wasn't upset not to get one. If it was one thing Yukio had drilled into his soldiers was to **truly** fight in silence. Only the occasional sound could be heard, like metal on metal, or wood against wood. It was hard to hear so much as a breath, or the softest foot falls from leaps or flips.

She growled a little, ever so softly and tried her best to get the shorter swords away from their owner, one short sword cut past her defenses digging deep into her arm just above the elbow. Rama sensed a flood of satisfaction and pleasure from her opponent. She could almost see him gloating and smirking behind his mask. With a hard swing of her sword, she killed the soldier before he could even draw his weapon fully from her arm.

Raph knew the Foot were trying to keep him from joining the younger two, and for the moment he was satisfied to stay back and battle who ever decided to challenge him. He was fully aware that he had a reputation among the Foot and many of the initiates were nervous around him, even some of the better soldiers would often make a fatal error or would give off a false sense of bravado when they stepped forth. Raph was rather enjoying himself, feeling totally in his element.

But at the same time he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with this picture. He blocked, parried attacked and counterattack without even seeming to stop and think of the moves, or strikes necessary to bring his enemy down. Yet, a part of Raph kept puzzling over what it was that was missing, what were they not seeing that they should be. Raph's ninja instincts, connected with his own suspicious nature, told him there was something more here.

Raph reached tucking one sai into his belt and throwing shuriken, but many soldiers missed the quick move Raph had made between those two steps. The Foot saw the one sai tucked away they soon were dodging or trying to strike the throwing stars from hitting them, but they hadn't noticed the caltropes tossed in the vicinity, as the Soldiers moved to miss the throwing stars many of them found the sharp caltropes digging through their tabi boots into their feet.

Raph leaped up and over flipping over head, though one soldier reached up trying to strike him with a bisento only to be rewarded with a throwing dagger coming his way. Raph landed with his zai spinning in a wild blur, a fiendish almost deadly grin crossing his face. "Anyone without tender tootsies want to come play?" Mentally he called to Rama, _'Something is wrong let's open a portal and get out fast.' _He saw her nod ever so subtly in reply.

As if the Foot themselves were now tired of the game and wanting to finish it Raph noted movement near the edge of the roof, he glanced up heightening every instinct and sense even further and realized there was danger all around, calling Leo or the others in, might mean further trouble. As the next onslaught of soldiers pressed towards him, he saw a shape in the shadows near the edge of the roof, one of the Raptors, holding a rifle, most likely with a silencer and other equipment on it.

Raph suddenly had a sinking feeling as he realized just how many rooftops such gang snipers could be perched on at the moment. _Like hell, I'll call anyone else into this. I just hope all of us can get out of this one alive!_

TBC


	20. Chapter 20:Weakening Winds

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any ninja trained mutant turtles.

**Chapter Twenty - Weakening winds**

Raph's quickly scanned the other roof tops expecting more trouble, then the one sniper he had spotted, that he saw no one else did nothing to ease his concerns, after all he was just a little distracted with fighting with the Foot soldiers who were pressing against him still looking, or demanding for a piece of action.

That he hadn't seen any but the one, meant there could be one or there could be more that he missed, and either way it was trouble. '_Ramiela get a portal open I'll try to keep everyone focused on me.' _

Rama had heard her Uncles mental call for the need to get a portal opened, earlier in the fight but this time there was more of an urgency to his tone then she had heard previously. She spun around and jumped as one soldier lashed a chain and weight the kusari fundo at her feet hoping to entangle or ensnare them.

Jessie not as in tune with his senses and training to detect the move felt the chain hit him on the leg, it didn't wrap his ankle but the sting of the metal chain and weight would leave a bruise. To add insult to injury Rama growled sharply at him " You are going need more training Jess!"

Raphael dug deep inside pulling up, and drawing upon a great deal of buried rage, added to his desire to protect Ramiela and her husband, he lunged and struck using a spinning tornado kick, then dropping down to a dragontail kick to trip up the Foot who had been smart enough to jump up or dodge the higher kick.

Raph knew that the probably the only reason the sniper hadn't bothered to shoot up to now, was the fact that it was probably waiting for the perfect shot.

Jessie jerked back as one of the soldiers swung a nunchuck towards his head, he felt the soft whistle as the wooden handle went by his head. He spun his weapon about and hit the soldier. " Do we got a plan to get out of this?" he wondered. He was feeling, decidedly in over his head at the moment and was ready to accept that run away to be the wiser course of action.

" I'm working on it," Rama assured him with a grin, as she herself blocked an attack, " it is on my to do list." She joshed, lightly. But even she could feel some higher instinct, a sense of that this was leading somewhere far more dangerous. She quickly focused instead on the portal, even if doing so was at a cost of further injury to herself.

Raphael growled and charged into a mass of the Foot around him, suddenly drawing more of the excess soldiers towards him, as if determined to slow him down, or contain him for a short time to better abuse and hurt him for the damage he had caused up to this point.

The sudden interest in Raph, left Jessie and Rama only a few Foot soldiers pressed about them keeping them busy, but Raph's diversion had given Rama the time she needed. "Jessie get to the portal." She hissed, at that moment she thought she heard the slightest sound of something familiar.

The sense of danger or trouble caused her to jerk back and dive for the roof top a bullet, however her instinct alerted her just a bit too late, though it didn't hit the intended target, the bullet managed to still strike digging into the flesh of her arm. Rama winced and gritted her teeth. She tried to move her arm and found that it was hard to do, but with adrenaline she might be able to use it for a short time.

Jessie glanced at the portal, he knew he had to make a run for it and was set to do so, when he saw Rama react to the newest injury, " Ramiela!" he faltered for a moment.

" Jessie go, damn it!" Rama snarled at him. She was all ready doing her best to block attack off from behind Jessie, " get through the portal."

Jessie dived for the portal, a foot soldier moved to intercept him but Jessie's dive ended up having the foot soldier going through the portal with him.

Rama seeing a few other soldiers following after Jessie through the portal, headed for the portal herself. The sound of small projectiles whizzing near and by her assured her the Foot and possibly the sniper were both firing off what they could to hit them in their escape.

There was no possible way she could evade the multiple weapons that were going into the portal, and staying here wasn't an option either. She made a move for the portal and hoped for the best, sending a mental message to her Uncle to hurry it up.

Raph felt a soldier grasp him and toss him he rolled with the momentum of the throw, landing lightly on his feet and dived for the portal while calling to Rama to close it off.

Raph rolled through the portal to the other side of the portal ending up in an area of Central park, he felt something pierce his foot as he came out, and he hoped like hell it wasn't a poison tipped sharp object. He knew it could also be a bullet and at the moment he didn't know which, would be the better of the two evils.

Raph, however, didn't have a chance to wait and find out for there was still a few Foot who had managed to come through the portal with them that needed to be dispatched. The lesser number of the Foot that had to be dealt with though was at least the only thing they had in their favour at the moment.

Ramiela had closed off the portal as soon as she was able to and knew that her Uncle was safe.Jessie had been nicked by a bullet as well, but luckily most of the other projectiles had either found their way into some of the trees, or if in a few instances had lodged into some of the Foot Soldiers. _'Got to love the fact some of them fell prey to their own weapons.' _Ramiela mused, enjoying the irony of the whole situation.

While tired and injured, the three warriors drew on added reserves of energy where they could to finish the battle by knocking out, or if absolutely necessary killing, the few Foot who had joined them.

Raph winced as the last adversary fell, his shoulders slumped, " You know there are days I think I'm gettin' to old for this." He commented as he shifted to get weight off his sore and bleeding foot. The fact that he wasn't suffering from any adverse reactions to this point, told him that what ever had hit him it wasn't poisoned tipped, he was pretty sure it wasn't a shuriken or it would have lodged there.

"Let's go home," Rama muttered wearily, as she slowly sheathed her weapons, " Let's teleport there I don't have the energy to walk."

" I don't think I can walk." Raph stated.

XXX

Kali headed into her dad's office, "Dad look at this," she unrolled a flyer, " there's a mixed martial arts event coming to town, fighting competitions, instructors from different schools, and so much more. Can we go, you said you wanted us to be out in the open and socialize and I've always wanted to see something like this." Kali gushed.

" It would be all right to go to Kali, might be good to have a few of us there. But I don't want any of the family in the competitions." Leo declared, as he looked over the flyer.

" But dad we could do good if..." Kali protested.

" Kaliann remember we are not supposed to know any real martial arts, we've told the public we just picked things up. If we go in and manage to win the competitions it could cause problems. Not only that I wouldn't be surprised if some Foot soldiers would be there incognito," Leo explained patiently, " they might try to go against the rules to hurt us and do it so fast that the judges might not see it."

Kaliann sighed, and nodded her head, " I see your point dad. Go in groups if we go?" She asked though she all ready had the feeling she knew the answer to that.

Leo arched his eye ridge, " What do you think Kali?"

" Right groups. I'll see if Uncle Raph wants to come, with him on crutches he hasn't been very happy."

Leonardo chuckled, " Raph never did care to sit on the sidelines. Ramiela, Jessie and your brother might be keen to go too."

" What about you dad?" Kali pressed, " I know you'd love to see this."

" I'll probably be too busy Kali." Leo sighed reflectively giving a regretful shake of his head, " But I can catch it next time, and I'm sure I'll hear all about this one."

Kali nodded, " What are you waiting for?"

" Now Kali," Leo smiled at his daughter, shaking a playful finger at her, " a ninja never makes a move until it is time."

Kali rose and gave her dad a knowing look, a smirk played across her face, " Yeah, and the whole clan is wondering when your time is going be dad," that said she slipped out of the room giving her father no room or chance to respond.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 The Competitions

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't want to owe, the TMNT are borrowed don't you know. Please don't sue I don't have the dough.

**Chapter Twenty One - The Competitions.**

They had arrived early to scope out the competitions, the Martial Art Expo, had been hyped up on radio, TV and all over town. Even as the turtle family crowded together and were pushed against, in the crunch of the early morning line ups,which proved if nothing else, that the event would be popular for the city. Three people wearing tags, to claim they were part of the show were doing a demonstration of tai chi, while a spokesperson explained the moves through a microphone, so those in line had something to watch while they sipped their morning coffee and waited to get in.

Raphael yawned as he leaned on his crutches, "If they want to wake us up and get us excited about Martial Arts tai chi is the wrong way to do it."

Mark glanced at Raph, " I don't know seems to me, that one can see the moves a bit better in tai chi when you..." suddenly Mark found Kali's elbow digging him into the ribs.

"It is very poetic and peaceful I agree," Kaliann confirmed, " But it does seem as if it is in slow motion compared to some of the other martial arts."

"That was exactly what I was going say when you..." Mark began to protest.

Ramiela snickered a little as she watched Kaliann grab her boyfriend for a kiss. She sidled up to the couple as the line began to inch slowly forward, "Mark, get the hint we aren't suppose to talk much about what we _do, _or how we _do it._ If Kali can not keep your mouth in check the rest of us will and we won't be so gentle." She warned.

Ramiela was trying her best to sense the nearby crowd for anyone who would be against them. Earlier a few comments had been flung at them by some disgruntled people who still viewed the turtles as Freaks, or some type of terrorist but the security for the Martial arts Expo had quickly taken care of the problem without it having to escalate too far. In fact Rama had been rather surprised that her Uncle hadn't decided to cause further trouble with the loud mouth people who were voicing their prejudice loudly.

Uncle Raph could be quiet but Ramiela knew that being called a freak by prejudiced people was a good way to push his buttons. She slipped her hand into Jessie's, he gently took it and squeezed it back as they continued to move slowly forward.

The line now was moving steadily, and soon they were nearing the doors of the building and paying their way in, collecting programs of the exhibits, demonstration times and competition rings. Aiden opened his program and moved through the turnstile.

" I can think of better ways to spend my day then around here, I could have spent the entire day in the dojo if this sort of thing appealed to me." He grumped rolling his eyes. " I think I'll find a quiet corner near the food booths and park it for awhile."

Raph shook his head, " Aiden you are going about it all wrong, this dear boy is a fine opportunity for you. It is the golden ticket." Raph promised, "to be let into the candy store and the pickings are sweet. I mean I wish we could have done this at your age, or any age." He pointed out.

Aiden turned and gave his Uncle his best stare that clearly said, _Do you think I care?_

Raph sighed, realizing he'd have to spell it out to his nephew, "Aiden we have guys working out and girls of all types here to drool over guys working out. Aiden if you can't get a girls number in here I will be sorely disappointed."

"Uncle," Aiden said tightly, " I have girl's numbers at home, remember? They send them and pictures in the fan mail."

Raph wiggled his eye ridges, "Some very nice pictures in them." He remarked cheerfully, "But writing is not a guy thing. Here you can look around, see what you like and maybe go over and talk a little, bump into them, offer to buy a soda whatever works."

Kali bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh, knowing Aiden was only putting up with their Uncle because, he did like Uncle Raph and because they were out in public. She mentally reached out to her twin, '_Uncle Raph is right, it is a good place to get numbers. Think of all the guys you can meet here Aiden.' _

Aiden suddenly grinned as if that thought hadn't occurred to him, suddenly he looked around with a little more interest, "You know Uncle you are right this could be a good place to get numbers. But I'd rather work alone and not around the family. I'll catch ya later."

With that said Aiden quickly vanished into the crowds heading towards some of the booths. Raph nodded, "That is more like it. I knew Aiden would see the value of coming here."

"Oh yes, lots of nice eye candy." Rama agreed.

Jessie gave his wife a sour look, "Hey, you are with me today."

" Nothing wrong with looking Jessie." Rama retorted, "So what should we see first?"

"I'd like to check out some of the weapons booth before it gets crowded around them, the competition rings and demonstration areas ought to have plenty of places to sit and watch when we are ready for it." Jessie replied as he glanced through his program.

"Yeah, you kids have fun." Raph said "I'll stay off my foot and rest watching the competitions that is if I can find something a little more appealing then tai chi," he muttered quickly scanning the program reading through the competition and demonstration rings and finding something that he felt would be acceptable.

Ramiela nodded and looked at Mark, "Watch your mouth. If I hear Kali had to correct you too many times..." She let the threat dangle in the air. Before Jessie pulled his wife away.

Kali giggled, "It might be easier when the family becomes citizens." She soothed.

Mark sighed, "Somehow I have a feeling being around your family can **never** get that easy." Mark had still not forgotten meeting Kali's dad, Master Leonardo had made him rather uncomfortable a better part of the night, and had even sat polishing one of his long swords at the end of their rooftop meal.

If Mark hadn't been so smitten with Kali he would have packed it in there.

XXX

A while later after scanning booths and checking out various things to do with Martial arts - martial art schools, weapons, videos, books, and anything that could possibly be related such as meditation books, candles and power crystals, though Kali wasn't quite sure where power crystals fit in - they went to watch the competitions.

Mark and Kali found a seat to observe some weapon matches, after watching a couple of them Kali often seeing where those in the ring had made a mistake or had moved to take advantage of an opening grinned wide at the latest match that was ongoing in the ring. The two fighters were both of Asian descent and neither seemed to give ground or leave any opening, their strikes were hard and fast.

Someone sitting a few rows over grouched that they couldn't see what was happening and couldn't they slow things down. Kali did her best to stifle a giggle, and glanced at Mark, " This will be a close one who, do you think will take it?"

Mark shrugged, "Uh the bigger of the two, Huan Yang."

Kali arched an eye ridge, "Then I'll go for the other guy, Yan Cho." She knew size wasn't always a factor, but the two were evenly matched and Yang, was only about three inches taller then Cho. Course Cho was better looking then the other guy but Kali wasn't going say that to Mark.

A girl sitting near them smiled at Kali, her dark hair, done up in a bun and deep dark eyes, as well as skin tone and accent spoke of Asian descent. She was wearing a red dress. " Excuse me, you are one of turtles, yes?" she asked hesitantly.

Kali turned and nodded, " I am my name is Kali, and this is my boyfriend Mark."

" I am Emiko Cho," she glanced at a male beside her who was keeping a close eye on the ring, "My brother and I came to watch my brother Yan."

"Your brother has some impressive moves," Kali admitted.

" He has trained hard and he brings us much honor." Emiko said, " Yan want to have school of own one day, he is hoping to get ah... what say uh..." Emiko scrunched up her face, " step up here."

" It is a good place for it." Kali agreed suddenly she turned her head back to the ring as she thought she saw a slight blur of movement in the ring, she barely caught the move that sent Yang down but that was it and with that down, Yang got to his feet determined not to go down again, the ring matches were best two out of three.

Aiden emerged and seeing his sister headed towards her, emiko looked at him and grinned but Aiden turned and acted like he didn't see her.

" Hey Aiden sit down." Mark grouched, " I have to hope Yang can get back on top."

Aiden plunked down near his sister, "Hmmm. Don't count on it," he muttered.

Emiko looked at Aiden, " You think my brother win too?"

Aiden looked at the girl, then looked at his sister as if to ask '_Whose she and do we know her?'_

Kali chuckled, "Aiden this is Emiko, her brother Yan Cho is in the match."

"Nice ta meet ya." Aiden drawled, he sat back to watch and admire, if not the moves at least the bodies in the ring Yan got his opponent down for a second time. "That what one heck of a match, but I knew Yan would do it."

" Really," Emiko asked,"how you so uh sure?"

"Easy he got the first blow in setting off the confidence in the other guy, suddenly he tries harder, psyches himself out. Your brother just had to wait and bide his time." Aiden replied with a casual shrug.

Emiko gasped, " You know such tactics?"

"Well uh, yeah kinda." Aiden admitted. Suddenly he felt a hand drop on his shoulder, even in a crowd and on his crutches his uncle could still move in stealth mode.

"Got her number yet?" Raph whispered to Aiden, then he smiled wide to Emiko, "We know a little of that stuff, have to you know. Aiden is good but your brother he is probably better."

"You not in the competitions?" Emiko wondered.

"Nah, not this year, maybe another year." Raph said, "Or maybe Aiden could arrange to see if your brother could teach him anything. Course he'd need a number to reach your brother."

Emiko quickly wrote out a number on part of her program ripped it off and gave it to Aiden. "I must go now."

"Bye it was nice talking to you Emiko." Kali called cheerfully.

Aiden rolled his eyes and glowered at his uncle, "Do you mind?" He snapped.

" What I got you her number, saved you the bother. She is a nice one Aiden." Raph declared, " If I was younger and wasn't married I'd go after her."

Aiden growled, " I ought to tell Aunt Sara you were getting girl's numbers here." Aiden handed Emiko's number to his uncle, "You want it you have it." He snapped rising moving into the crowd at top pace. He moved into the people wanting to disappear, wanting to vanish, wanting to get away from his Uncle.

He was in such a hurry, he headed towards the food booths to grab a drink unaware that there was a group of four guys sitting at a table watching him. A hurried conversational buzz happened between the four youths as they spotted the mutant turtle. Their conversation one of 'You think that's him?' " Yeah, that's him what do ya think?"

One of the four leaned back a little in his chair, " I'd like to get to know him."

"Forget it, John!" His buddy stopped and blinked as he recognized the sly grin on John's face, " You can't be serious."

John laughed, " You know might be nice to see." John rose from his chair seeing Aiden with his drink made a move to intercept and bump into the turtle but was shocked when the mutant seemed aware of the move and sidled easily to one side and avoided the contact of casually bumping into him.

John grinned wider, _'It's a challenge good I prefer it that way.' _He thought as he watched the turtle melt into the crowd of people.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Security

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have a lot of money so suing me will get you nowhere. I confess I don't own the TMNT.

**Author's note: **I know little about computers and how to hack into them or any of that technological stuff. I do know one can have their computer linked to another computer -home computer to one at work, or what have you. Also knowing Don, somehow I don't doubt that he could do this. Hopefully I made it believable. But any errors are mine alone. Ramica

**Chapter Twenty Two - Security. **

Kuma turned to the soldier who bowed before him, " I hope, what you have, will be useful to us." He stated, his voice was low and soft, there was no hint of threat or incrimination, and yet his dark eyes and even the stance in his chair, said that this interruption better be worthwhile, or the underling that was supplicating himself just might regret it.

The computer monitor behind Kuma, showed only the wall paper design of the Foot logo, whatever Kuma had been working on was safely tucked away, so he could give his undivided attention to the lowly Jenin. Kuma did not miss his days as one of the rank and file jenin, but he knew that it was these members that truly gave essence and meaning to the Foot clan.

It was the Jenin that did the foot work, no pun intended -searching, spying, learning, fighting and most often dying due to not training hard enough. They knew long hours, grueling work outs, and forged a bond of companionship amongst the other soldiers in their rank. They were, in essence the weapon of the noble clan.

That was what Kuma had a problem with, weapons were to be used, and often discarded. The higher ranking Foot were used for specialty missions, they were more important and rarely tossed aside or forgotten about, they were survivors and were often considered to be the blood of the operation, they were loyal hard working and true. Problem was one could lose some blood and still live. Blood could also be replaced if lost, only if it was lost in large numbers would it really amount to anything.

Then of course there was the Elite, the heart of the Foot clan, the heart could be weakened too. Kuma knew it was possible to strike a hard blow against the heart, but it was harder to get too and well protected. His father of course was the head, and Kuma knew that while the Foot clan in Japan had decreed that if his father was killed then they would no longer sanction or be a part of the American clan.

Kuma didn't care, he could continue the Foot as long as he survived.

The soldier raised his head " We have been working the people of Jenate tech, listening in to them when they leave the office, learning their identies, and talking to those who might be receptive in hopes of gaining their sympathies. There are two members of the company that have all ready told a few things, they are looking for other jobs and might be willing to sell what they know for a price."

Kuma, it stood to reason that there was some discontents in the office, and this is what the soldier was supposed to do. " Try and learn what that price is, perhaps they would like a nice settlement that enables them to work for a private company, at home in some nice place where they can be inspired." I hinted. There was many places that my father could place such people, not that he or I would trust someone who was willing to sell their old company out.

"I have all ready told these two that they could be well situated elsewhere, or paid handsomely for a few documents or passwords, but I told them that if we are to know they are bargaining in good faith we will need something to verify before we pay the price." The soldier declared, "One of them hedged, not sure about giving it up, he prefers to be out first. But the other gave me this." The soldier withdrew a paper and handed it to Kuma.

Kuma took it unfolding it a small smile spread across his face, growing wider. " You have done well, give me an hour, or two to test this out and see what I can do with it. If all is well you can extend a fair price for this information."

The soldier bowed again before turning and leaving Kuma to his work.

XXX

It was late in the evening, Aiden and Mark had all ready headed home from the Martial arts competition. Raph leaned on his crutches as he watched the others drop down the open sewer hole, he handed down his crutches, he leaned against the ladder keeping his weight off his injured foot, while he replaced then eased his way down to the bottom.

Kali was waiting as he dropped the last bit down to the concrete tunnel landing carefully on his good foot. Kali stood back knowing her Uncle would not appreciate it if she rushed to steady him, she went forward only when she knew he had his balance. Kali kindly handed him his crutches, " Jess and Rama decided to leave."

Raph nodded, " They need time alone." He said as if that was only to be expected, "It was kind of fun there today huh?"

Kali nodded her blond hair bobbing lightly around her face, "Yes, seeing all the different types of Martial arts Akido, Karate, tae-kwon-do, Tai Chi. I know I learned a lot talking to some of the different schools to see about just the differences in fighting styles, the emphasis each of them place in different areas and..."

Raph gave her a quizzical, odd look. " You are **too **much like your father Kali."

Kali blushed a little, ducking her head, " I can't help it Uncle there is so much to learn and then to see the demonstrations of each of those varied styles to really see the training that is done is impressive you know."

Raph didn't bother answering, he simply shook his head in disbelief.

Kali gave a small laugh and a grin, "All right but I like martial arts Uncle."

" Did I say there was anything wrong with that?" Raph wondered. "Look, Kali it is just as well one of you two have a calm level head, someone has to keep your brother in line."

"Speaking of Aiden, you know he isn't very fond of females." Kali informed him, she knew her Uncle wouldn't go blabbing such things to others, what one said to Uncle Raphael hardly ever got back to a parent, or even to the wrong party.

Raph nodded as if that was no surprise to him, " Kali he is old enough to know what he wants or is interested in. But how many females has he known outside of family?"

Kali considered this, " Aunt April and we haven't seen much of them since they moved." She answered.

"Right, everyone else is mother, cousins, sister, Aunts. He hasn't had much of a chance to talk with or be with a girl either. Maybe he needs a chance to go out with one and confirm that he is more male oriented then female. Maybe, he just wants to experiment or what have you." Raph replied, "What I'm saying is Aiden is young. He could be right about what he wants, and then again he might be wrong. Now is when he should find out for himself which way he goes, and not let others decide for him."

Kali gave a baffled look at her Uncle, "Then you know he is."

" I know he **thinks** he is," Raph corrected, "Maybe he's been listening to Ashlynn for too long. What one thinks and what one knows for sure often end up as two different things Kali. I don't care which way he goes. That is his choice to make and if he is happy with his choice then that is what matters in the end."

Kali smiled and chuckled just a little, "You're all right Uncle Raph."

XXX

Kuma grinned as his fingers flew with quick dexterity over the keyboard the soft tapping of the keys as they were selected was the only sound that could be heard. Kuma was deep in his work and from what he could see the information was very good and useful, it had allowed him into Jenate systems but a bit of gentle looking around showed that there were still areas that were not accessible.

That didn't worry him, with the right payment they would have other information of use, and he could see how well he could cripple the company with what he was given.

While he was absorbed in his work he was not fool enough to lose all track of time, nor was he going miss out on the fact that the Foot Soldier ought to be returning soon to see what was needed. No one, would be able to sneak up on Kuma. He would not have gotten as far as he had in the Foot clan if others could sneak up on him unawares. Not to mention that if he was ever so lax in such things his father would be quick to correct him.

Kuma sensed the Soldier's approach before he even entered the darkened computer room, and was all ready doing what he could so the screen would display nothing of interest to the Foot Soldier. Kuma had learned early on that one could buy certain favours by being a snitch or revealing pertinent information before the one who held it. Withholding information looked bad to his father, and often resorted to strict disciplinary measures.

The soldier entered the room and bowed, " Have you learned what you needed?"

Kuma glared at the soldier's wording, " Do not over step yourself," he growled back handing the Foot Soldier suddenly, the blow causing the Foot to rock back and almost bowled over but he managed to steady himself.

" Forgive me, I wanted to know if I was to offer a reward or punishment to my informant." He replied, quickly.

" I have learned enough to be pleased with the findings." Kuma acknowledged with a subtle nod of his head, " Give your informant some money." Kuma sat down a large sheaf of bundled bills, " Tell him that we can move him where he pleases and set him up in a position to work from home if in exchange he will give us but a few more passwords and codes into the system. Or if he can obtain us some useful files."

" I am sure that he will be willing to heed it." The Foot soldier agreed, pocketing the money, "he has talked about moving to a new company. I will go there now."

Kuma nodded, " Return with what I want and you shall be well rewarded soldier."

XXX

Don yawned and rubbed at his eyes, he'd been up late for many nights now and had gone to bed early waking with an hour to spare before his patrol, but he still needed time to adjust from the deep sleep he had been in to the now concious, and some what mobile -though truth be told at the moment a little unbalanced- being.

He gazed blearily into his steaming coffee cup, the tantalizing aroma of the dark liquid assuring him that it could kick start his day, at least it could once it cooled off . Don moved to a small fridge he kept in his workshop, lab area and withdrew an ice cube to put in the cup. The ice cube didn't stand a chance against the heat.

Don dropped a second ice cube in before moving over to check the computer. He sipped his coffee, finding it was now cool enough that he wasn't burning every inch of his mouth to drink it. He sat the cup down and pressed a few keys, getting past preliminary screens.

He decided to check Jenate tech systems something he could do from home, all it required was the right passwords to get in. Normally, he wasn't too concerned about the systems but he would review and check them over once in a while, debug them and what ever else was necessary simply as general maintenance of the company. However, with recent developments and so many people both fighting for pros and cons of the turtle's gaining citizenship Don wanted to insure that his company was still doing well in every aspect.

In moments he checked the log in of who was in the system and recognized from the codes one of his staff. There was nothing wrong with that, some people worked late, or were inspired at different times. What did concern Don was as he tracked the movement through the system by this employee, the places or areas in the computer system he was trying to get too.

"If he thinks he is going plant a virus and shut down stuff I've got news for him." Don grumbled a little irritably. He tried to track and figure out where the person was working from but that was not coming up. The hacker had things secured, and was guarded against it.

Don printed out the information he had and quickly returned to increasing security and for the moment blocking out the hacker from Jenate Tech's system, it required increasing security, blocking off known access areas and basically shutting down the person who used the pass word rammin bit.

Don absently sipped his coffee, and even while he worked on getting the hacker out he had a small lap top figuring out who used that pass word in the company. True, Don was not one to jump to conclusion it was possible a hacker had managed to learn the pass word and use it, but Don was not so foolish as to totally ignore the possibility that someone in his company might have passed that information along to a friend.

The print out came up of who used that pass word, in his company every person had their own pass word and security systems, all of them were given access to some areas, and denied access to others. Don and Jen felt that way there was no way, any of their people could every bring down the whole company, no matter how they were tempted. Only three people were allowed full access to Jenate Tech, and they were all family.

Don, Jen and of course Jessie had full access. When necessary temporary passwords could be given for staff members who might need into the areas they were not normally to go to, but those pass words were only for limited times and changed often.

_'If we sell technological security with our systems then we best be able to stand behind it!_' Don had insisted on this from the very first and he still maintained it.

Don scowled as he glanced at the print out, look like he'd have to talk to that employee, and see what Peter had to say, and of course his ninja instincts would be quick to pick up any behaviour that might say that Peter was lying or telling the truth.

Don glanced at the time, he had to leave on patrol soon but he had time to punch in a few more keys and smirked a little in satisfaction as he did so, then got out of Jenate Techs file system and as usual erased the information from his computer about Jenate Tech info.

He looked at the cold black dregs of his coffee sitting at the bottom of his cup and shrugged before leaving for his patrol.

XXX

Kuma was pleased with what he was getting but then suddenly he was getting access denied messages to places he knew he had been able to get at just a minute or less before.

Whoever had given the information might have second thoughts and was now trying to block him. For a moment it seemed to be a dual of who knew the most, but it seemed whoever was on the other end definatly had the upper hand as suddenly his screen flashed.

Rammin byte no further access allowed. In block letters and then the screen with Jenate tech stuff shut down and closed off. Even the fact that his computer had Jenate tech files and system now in its memory he could not get to it as that area had been closed off. All he got was a blank screen when he tried.

Kuma growled, he only hoped that the informant could give him some other way of getting into Jenate Tech's computer system.

XXX

Outside of Jenate Tech a dark shadowy figure threw an item it crashed through a window and moments later an small glow began to shine. The dark form smiled and quickly ran off before any of the authorities could come.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Changing Winds

**Winds Of Change.**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own them yesterday, I don't own them today and I highly doubt I will own them any time in the near future.

**Chapter Twenty Three- Changing Winds**

Don was in the middle of his patrol when his cell phone vibrated slightly in his belt pouch, he wisely found a little more darkened area of the rooftop he was presently on before answering. He knew that the Foot were active presently, partly due to all the fact the turtles were trying to become citizens, and partly because Foot activity had always gone through fluctuations of run like crazy to dead nothing.

Don greeted the caller and waited, as he listened patiently to the officer on the other end of the line explain to him that someone had tried to torch Jenate tech, and either he, or his wife's presence was necessary. Don scowled slightly, he didn't want Jen going there in case the attack had been launched by the Foot Clan. " I'll be there in about five minutes," Don informed him before hanging up.

_I'll just have to come back to the patrol area later, and finish my route off. _Don mused to himself as he moved at top speed towards Jenate tech, hopefully there wouldn't be much damage and his employees could go to work, but if the damage was serious he might have to let things go for awhile until the investigation was done and there was a chance to get things up and running again.

The information he had received over the phone hadn't been much, someone had broken a window and tossed in a small, cocktail bomb, the alcohol providing a fast burning accelerant for the fire and it landed on some papers on a desk. The smoke and fire had of course set off the sprinklers.

The sprinklers probably caused the most damage, he winced at the thought of the computer stuff that would have to be replaced or repaired, but he knew that at least, Jenate's insurance ought to cover some of it. He could also take satisfaction in knowing that the sprinkler system of Jenate tech was set to go off in areas according to the need, in other words if the fire was aborted quickly then the rest of the sprinklers shouldn't have come on.

He paused to look down at the street below, the Police and fire trucks were there, Don found his way down to street level, and for a moment old instincts of hiding and not showing himself seemed to shout out ' _Don't go out there. Are you crazy?'_ But Don was ninja, and while he relied on his instincts for many things, he was also a very logical turtle and knew that sometimes instincts could lead him astray.

He strolled over and one of the Police officers spotted him, "The Lieutant is over here, waiting for you." He was informed the officer lead him to the Leiutant and then turned to leave.

The Lieutant gave a grim face smile as he saw Don, " Lieutant Aaron Hyman, the damage seems contained to one area of the building, it looks like some of the computers in there are now out of service. Hopefully the short they caused hasn't effected too much of your system. We think the perpetrator was out to damage the property, but we still would like you to check and see if anything of importance is missing."

Don nodded and with the Lieutant at his side the two entered the building. Don avoided the damaged area as the police were still going over that area searching for clues for their investigation. Instead he focused on the rest of the building and he saw nothing amiss. " I see nothing out of the ordinary missing. I'd have to do far more then a quick search though to verify it," Don stated wearily, "And of course with our business it is more the software and computer files, codes that would interest most criminals, which reminds me someone was trying to access files tonight that they shouldn't have been going into."

The Leiutant pulled out a notebook, "Care to expand on that?"

Don quickly filled him in on what had happened, "The two events might not be connected," he concluded. "But I can see if the security cameras got a good visual of whoever tried to start the fire."

"That would be useful, we didn't think this was robbery, or attempted robbery. We believe whoever did it left quickly as there was no sign of anyone when we arrived. Besides the mysterious hacker, which you admit could be an employee, is there anyone else who you know who might be a possible suspect?"

Don grinned and arched an eye ridge, of course he could not mention the Foot Clan-that would not do. So, instead he went for the easy answer. " I would like to believe we live in a utopia world where prejudice does not exist. However, I'm too much of a realist for that illusion. We have heard reports of people who oppose our chance to become citizens," Don pointed out kindly, "People who allow their fears to cloud their judgment. It could be any of them, it could be a disgruntled employee striking back at the company, they feel has lied to them, by covering me up for so long." He sighed, " In short it could be any of a hundred or more people in this city alone."

Don decided to put in a call to Leo and explain the situation at hand, he wasn't going finish his patrol after all, there was wok to be done at Jenate Tech, such as getting a hold of the people who held the insurance, getting a new window put in. No, make that all new windows ones that would stand up to a lot more abuse and wouldn't break that easily, checking the recorders for video feed of the person who had done the task, and numerous other small duties that demanded his attention here.

XXX

The twins had finished their work out with Ramiela for the morning when Kali approached her brother "Aiden," She whispered softly keeping her voice as low as possible so as not to attract any unwanted attention as they left the dojo, "Uncle Raphael knows about..."

"No, he doesn't why else would he be telling me to go and get girl's numbers at the competitions or passing on all that fan mail. I admit he usually knows what he is doing," Aiden agreed, " But this time he is a long way from home let me tell you."

Kaliann rolled her eyes, "You can be dense at times Aiden," she hissed a little, "He told me himself that he thinks you ought to see for yourself which way things are. I mean you never been out with any girl."

Aiden blinked, then shook his head, "You didn't go out with any girl either." He reminded Kali.

"Why would I go out with a girl? I happen to like Mark." She replied.

"Exactly my point," Aiden declared nodding his head, " If you know what you like why is there a need to check out something different?"

Kaliann suddenly realized what he was getting at, the serious expression and the calm, matter of fact tone of voice he had used sounded, and looked all too much like their father. But Kali was not about to point out to her twin how much he did take after dad because she knew full well he would not be taking it as a compliment. "How are you sure that you like guys Aiden? Uncle Raph had a valid argument when he said you never have been with any female outside the family."

"If I tried it and found out it wasn't for me would you let it go then?" Aiden inquired hopefully arching an eye ridge up. "Kali, I'm not sure how to explain this or what to say, other then when I look at females it just..." Aiden paused in frustration, " I don't feel anything. Maybe I'm too used to seeing turtles with the hard plastrons that gets me just loving the sight of a guy's hard chest." Aiden said and ducked his head.

Kaliann nodded, Aiden had never revealed such a thing before. Aiden didn't keep many things from her, but there was a few things that he kept to himself until he was ready to share them with her, and he knew full well that she wasn't going to tell anyone. Kali just gave a small grin, "Well there is always women body builders," She suggested hopefully.

Aiden knew she was teasing him, but he commented, "That just looks **sooo** wrong. Women aren't meant to look like that."

Kali's grin grew, "Ah ha. Caught ya Aiden," She crowed, " You notice woman enough to know you don't like them looking all macho."

Aiden shot her a withering stare, "Cut to the chase Kali. What is it that you want?" He demanded a little irritably.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to go out with a girl, just once and see if anything happens, we could go out together..." Kali began.

"There is a word for things like that Kali, and I'm **not** going there!" Aiden insisted.

Kali smacked him, " Not **that!**" She snapped, " I meant you with a girl and I with Mark, sort of double date kind of thing to a movie or something simple. If you don't change your mind no big deal you lost one night, and if you do then at least everyone will know."

Aiden nodded, "I'm not worried what everyone thinks, or says or believes" He stated, he looked into his sister's eyes. "What makes me think, that this is also something you need to know and accept Kali?" he cocked his head to one side.

"Your my brother, you know I accept you" Kaliann protested.

Aiden sighed and leaned against the wall, "You know me better then I know myself at times Kali, but I think there is a part of you that wants, or needs to know that I've made the right choice for me. " He explained for a moment they lapsed into silence. Kaliann did not refute or rebuke what he said, and he was deep in thought.

Finally he shrugged, "All right Kali, I'll go on a date, but I'm not going out with one of those shallow females who are forever writing to me. I'll do it just this once and no more. After that I don't want to hear anything about it okay?"

Kaliann pursed her lips, "You will give it an honest try won't you Aiden?"

Aiden rolled his eyes, "Sis, I'll do my best. But I can't and I won't be something I'm not either. The only reason I'm willing to do this much is I think you need it for your own peace of mind. For most teenage boys, yeah it is the opposite sex that gets their motor running. But not me."Aiden's voice dropped, " I know that and accept that."

Kaliann realized it might be better not to push her luck. She wasn't so sure about Aiden's choice that was true, but he was her brother and her twin, and she accepted everything about him. She felt that Uncle Raphael had a good idea, and hoped that her brother would try.

"I'll give it an honest try if you don't set me up with a bimbo." Aiden finally replied before leaving Kaliann there and heading towards his bedroom.

Kaliann watched him leave, a smile crossing her face, she knew just the girl to set Aiden up with Emiko Cho, she had seemed nice, very polite. Not the sort to press for more then what Aiden was willing to give, someone who wouldn't be totally submissive but defiantly not aggressive either. Kali had managed to talk with her a little more then just their initial meeting at the competitions, and had rather liked the Asian girl.

She wasn't sure if Emiko would have all of what was required, but of all the girls that they had contact with since the turtle family became public, she seemed to be the one most likely to appeal to her brother.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Timing

**Winds of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Renaissance name ninja turtles, nor do I own their arch enemies the Foot clan. Everything else is mine.

**Chapter Twenty Four - Timing**

Leo sat back in a chair in his office, he was at present diverting his attention to two different areas, one was to the small television screen that showed some afternoon talk show that was filmed in New York city and was focused on the Turtles should they be citizens or not. With the audience and people letting loose their version or opinions often very loudly.

The other area of focus was a small radio that sat on his desk, playing another show running a poll on if the turtles ought to be citizens or not. Talking to listeners who called in to say they had been helped or to ones who felt they were more of a menace to society.

Leonardo concentrated, _'It is rather ironic that most of these people who oppose us being made citizens, either know someone who at sometime came to this country to escape their country for one reason or another, or are them selves descendants of immigrants._' He mused to himself. How many people from Asian cultures, European cultures, or places like India, Saudi Arabia to mention only a few had come to America.

People had come to New York for jobs, for freedom from oppression, to find a better life. New York like a great deal of America, was a melting pot of countries and cultures. The shift of change that spoke of freedom of religion, meant those that were opposed to the word God even, could take it from those who believed in it by striking it from schools, and public displays. Yet many of these people who opposed the word God had their own God, or Gods, they accepted in their own faith and religion.

_' I wonder how many people looking to become citizens would deny us, if they could.' _Leo wondered, '_Where will we go, how will we hide if __**we**__ can't become citizens of the country we have lived in all of our lives.' _

He had talked about such options with Don, his genius brother had assured him, that while it might be harder to go into hiding elsewhere after so much media attention it was still doable. There was wide spaces wide park lands that they could hide in for awhile if they absolutely needed to, if Yukio Sekoria and the foot clan were no longer a problem the family wouldn't even have to stay together they could possibly branch off and live other places. Of course Don had also mentioned that they could always go to another country, and Canada might be a good bet there.

Leo calmly watched as yet another person on TV commented that the "freaks had no right to citizenship, they weren't really human and probably would do better in a zoo." The initial newness, the novelty, and wonder had worn off, people were listening to fears and being swayed by them.

Don had been quite upset that an employee had gotten into Jenate tech's computers and tried to hack into places he shouldn't be. He was more disturbed when the former employee turned up dead, his brakes had failed causing a car accident that had killed him.

_"Leo, he __**was **__a Jenate tech employee. His code word Rammin Bit was used in the computer system the same night of the bomb, then he takes off leaving New York, heading west, and gets into a car accident. The Police might find that a little suspicious."_

_"Yes, but the police know where you were Don, you were taking care of the damage at Jenate tech. Even if his death was suspicious there is no way you would be implicated. That sounds almost like Yukio. He has killed witness before in such ways." Leo had pointed out, as he looked at Don who was pacing, it had to be bad if Don was pacing. _

_"But why would Yukio want to harm him? There is __**no **__motive as far as the police and any detective would be concerned. Oh, I know as well as you do Leo," and here Don raised a hand and nodded his head ever so slightly, " That Yukio might have tried to get into Jenate tech, when the information he obtained, didn't get him as far as he wanted, or as much as he hoped, he would kill because dead men tell no tales. But how do we convince the police of that? At the moment it just makes things harder for us." Don sighed dropping his head into his hands. _

Leo knew Don was right, the police would find little or no connection of Yukio to the former Jenate tech employee's death in a car accident, and while the turtle family might have good alibis and the police might have little reason to suspect them, the fact of the matter was a suspicious person could use that as reason enough to keep them from citizenship. A small smile crept over Leo's face, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if Yukio himself came forward and pointed out how incriminating things were, and how such actions on the turtles part were reason enough to keep them from citizenship.

Course Yukio might not do it himself, he would not want to be accused of libel or slander, he'd probably get his lackeys to spread such a rumour, or if Yukio did opt to go that way he would do it carefully picking his words, so that when he was done mud would have been slung, but Yukio would seem as clean as ever.

Leo was pleased to hear that the radio announcement poll did finish on the optimistic side, with about fifty seven percent of those calling in for the turtles gaining citizenship. However, such votes could be swung the other way even by the following day, but at least it gave him momentary hope, that they were still on the right track. '_There is a time and place for everything. One simply needs to know when the time is __**right.**_' He reflected.

XXX

Aiden looked at Mark, " You sure you have the right address?" He queried for a second time as he looked at the house, he could see for himself that it was correct by the numbers clearly displayed on the house, but Aiden was stalling, wondering why he had agreed in going on a double date in the first place.

The house was a two story building by the look of the outside painted in blue and white, the small yard was well groomed with a few flower beds. There was a small deck at the front of the house.

"Go on Aiden Emiko will be waiting for you and we can't sit out here forever someone might think we were casing the joint," Kali teased.

"Why can't Emiko come out here?" Aiden demanded.

"It isn't right Aiden," Kali insisted, "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked turning a little in the front seat of the car to look at her brother, who looked more like he was trying to disappear into the back seat then going out.

Aiden grumbled and muttered some dark threat before getting out of the car, slamming the door and carefully approaching the house. He slowly made his way up the driveway, very much aware of the drapes moving in one window or another as he progressed. Obviously, they knew he was here. Why did females have to be so difficult? He climbed the few steps to the porch and tapped lightly at the door.

Yan Cho opened the door Aiden recognizing the fellow from the competitions. "Emiko will be ready in a moment, please come in." He invited pleasantly, standing to one side.

"Uh sure. Thanks." Aiden inwardly sighed at the delay, he knew though that Kali and Mark probably didn't mind it at all.

"Emiko was quite happy to be invited out, you will not have her out long will you?" Yan asked.

Aiden shook his head, "We were just going grab a bite to eat and go to an early movie, ought to be back here maybe about ten or ten thirty." Aiden replied.

Yan nodded, "Good, we believe that you turtles are honourable and so I do not fear for my sister, as I would if someone else asked her out. The family is rather strict with Emiko, she is the flower and joy of our family. But she and my other brother Toshi spoke highly of you and sister at the competitions and of course you realize that turtles are considered good luck."

Aiden nodded, " My grandfather came from Japan so I'm familiar with that and a lot of other customs from that country," He admitted relaxing a little with Yan. He had the strange urge to ask for a bit of sparring with Yan, at least then he could get a little closer to the guy, but Aiden realized that sparring with Yan now might not be the way to go even if he was stuck waiting for Emiko.

Emiko came down the stairs wearing a red dress, and a white sweater over top. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Aiden. I am happy to see you again." She declared, flashing him a warm, dazzling smile.

"That's all right your brother was keeping me company," Aiden stated, "So, uh are you uh ready now Emiko?" He wondered nervously. Inwardly he berated himself, _How can I be so comfortable with her brother and feel so blasted awkward with her.' _" It's just my sister and boyfriend are waiting for us." He explained with a shrug.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to being with you Aiden." Emiko said.

" You two have fun," Yan urged them.

Aiden opened the door and ushered Emiko out toward the car, and while he normally tried to ignore manners, he was mindful that Yan might be watching and would probably want his sister treated right and respectfully, this meant that Aiden felt obliged to also open the car door for Emiko.

Dinner wasn't as bad or as tedious as Aiden had thought it might be, with Mark and Kali along conversation came easily enough. In fact Mark and Kali involved Emiko far more with talk, while Aiden found it far easier to talk with Mark and his sister then with Emiko. Of course he did have to answer Emiko's questions, and to appear slightly interested in her he did ask her a few, like what she was interested in and what she liked in school.

By the time they went to the movies, settling on some sort of adventure story that had a dashing hero, and a feisty heroine the two couples acquired a few treats at the refreshment counter before heading in to find seats.

"Aiden lets sit over here, where we can get to know each other better." Emiko insisted taking his arm and pulling him to an different area from where Mark and Kali wanted to sit.

" But uh..." Aiden started to protest.

"I'm sure your sister would like time alone with Mark too," Emiko soothed kindly, "when the movie starts we can watch. Yes?"

Aiden sighed softly and rolled his eyes a bit, "Sure I guess." He held up the tub of popcorn, " Want some?"

"During the movie. Now is time to talk," Emiko persisted with another warm tender smile, "Do you not like me Aiden?"

"You seem like a very nice girl Emiko, and you are very pretty." Aiden assured her.

"Ah. I think I understand Aiden, you are nervous with me?" Emiko hinted.

"Yes," Aiden confessed quickly as they found some seats. "I haven't really been out with anyone before. I'm not used to being out in the open either, so it is a lot of things really."

Emiko reached out and took his hand, nodding. " I understand Aiden," she comforted him.

They talked a little before the movie started and then became engrossed in the show, and Aiden tried his best not to look too uneasy when Emiko cuddled close to him during the grosser scenes that involved some bugs and other creepy crawly sort of things.

Out of the darkness of the theater someone yelled "Freaks!"

A few minutes later someone seated a few rows down and to the left yelled out "Wacko Animals."

Emiko glanced at Aiden, who was mentally talking to Kali. _'If this keeps up we best leave. Dad won't want us causing a scene._' Aiden also knew that he didn't need to be a part of any altercations at the moment, especially ones that might involve the police. As far as Aiden was concerned he did not want, or need to get the attention of any more police officers.

The jeers and insults continued, almost always followed people whispering shush and shut up all ready, for a few minutes of silence and about five to ten minutes for the comments to start again, they came from different parts of the theatre as well, which made it even more difficult to narrow down the culprits, though Aiden was fairly sure that he knew where at least two of them were sitting.

Finally, the two couples left the theatre early and so Emiko was dropped off at home well ahead of time. Aiden walked her up to the door, if only to be polite, not necessarily because he **wanted **to. "Good night Emiko."

"Will you come again Aiden?" Emiko wondered.

"I..." Aiden grumbled inwardly, " Look, what happened tonight. It could happen again, not everybody like us. I'm sure you can find someone else who you could be with where you wouldn't have to be insulted when you go out with them," he hinted.

"You can not help others being rude, the fact that you are not rude back is very refreshing," Emiko declared kindly. " I would like it if you called me again Aiden."

"Well, I...I'll see." Aiden finally managed to say, not wanting to promise that he would and then feeling obligated to do so, "I might call you in a few days," he allowed before leaving the front porch quickly and trying to get to the waiting car as quickly as possible without making it look like he was running away from her.

Aiden ignored most of Kali's and Mark's comments on the way home and as soon as he returned to the lair he escaped to the safety of his bedroom, while Kali went to talk to their father about the events at the movie theatre.

When Kali left her parent's bedroom Karena looked at Leo, " What do we do now Leo?"

Leo leaned against the pillow, " Don't worry about it Karena, I think the time has come," he replied cryptically.

Karena gave her husband a quizzical look and he arched an eye ridge at her, patiently waiting to see if she would figure it out. "It is time for you to make an appearance?"

Leo nodded, "Precisely, could you think of a better time?"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25 Moving Forward

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Five - Going Forward**

Kali didn't bother asking her brother about how he felt the _date_ with Emiko went, she all ready knew all she needed to know on that count. Being Aiden's twin meant he really couldn't hide much from her, even if he wanted to on the pretext of being nice to his sister. The date had been, for Aiden nothing more then a chore to get through, he'd been polite and civil and had tried, she couldn't fault him for that but she also had to admit there had been nothing there.

"I'm sorry Aiden, I should have known you knew what you wanted," Kaliann apologized contritely.

"S'okay don't sweat it, it wasn't as bad as being called into the office in front of dad," Aiden remarked. If there was one thing Aiden couldn't handle was being caught in some infraction and having his father lecture him about it, it was even worse- if that was possible, when the infraction involved some form of the ninjitsu aspect for then his father was not just his dad, but also the ninja Master.

The distinction between father and ninja Master made a big difference, his father might be a little more easy going and punishments less harsh in areas where it was simple acting up teenager, but as the ninja Master he was a lot firmer, his punishments more grueling for any infraction as a ninja could lead to death. Aiden was old enough by now to know the whys of it, that didn't necessarily mean he had to care for it.

Kaliann winced at the comparison, " I didn't think it was quite that bad," she grimaced.

Aiden chuckled wryly, " Well maybe not but I'm still not going call her any time soon."

Kaliann nodded accepting her older brother's words, "Dad sure has been busy, and secretive the last few days. I heard he was trying to arrange some sort of interview or something where he will finally address people."

" Something has to be done Kali," Aiden stated, the event at the movies had seemed to be just the start, now even when they did their best to roam openly in public they were often, harassed and insulted. The name calling didn't really bother Aiden, it was when the people also saw fit to throw things and he who had been taught **all** of his life how to fight to defend himself or others, was forced to not fight back but use his skills to dodge, evade and disappear. " I wonder how many of those people are actually Foot soldiers."

" Maybe a few of them but not all of them Aiden say maybe two or three, possibly even four out of every ten." Kali suggested.

"Yes, but those four sway the other six, it is the crowd - riot mentality." Aiden declared, " You know how people suddenly start to riot, normally on their own they wouldn't think of trashing private property or stealing. But in a group where emotions are running high and so much going on something clicks and suddenly they run with the pack instead of getting out of there."

Kaliann nodded, " Jenate tech has more problems now, Uncle Don and Aunt Jen are losing business, course they sort of expected they would but ..."

"Something has to turn around or we aren't going become citizens, Aiden grumped crossing his arms over his plastron and heaving a sigh.

Kali was about to respond when a knock at the door interrupted her, and she went to open it, Raph was standing on the other side, he held an envelope in his hand, "Special delivery for ya Aiden."

Aiden rolled his eyes, "If it is another giggling female you can toss it in the garbage," he muttered.

Raph chuckled slightly, " Nope, this one really might give you a little more interest, it is a guy bout your age."

Aiden arched his eye ridges, most of the males he had heard from had been from younger ones who thought it was just so cool, that he was a turtle and all that. None of the letters had ever suggested much beyond that, a few questions perhaps and things concerning his life. The few males Aiden had bothered to write too obviously weren't interested in him as friends as it was one letter and that was it.

He warily glanced at his uncle, as Raph handed him the envelope and turned walking back down the hall of the bedroom area of the lair heading to his own destination. Aiden pulled out the paper.

" Well, what does it say?" Kali demanded eagerly.

Aiden glanced at his sister, her eyes were glowing and she looked at him as if she just couldn't wait to hear what it revealed. He had few, if any secrets from his sister so had no problem reading it aloud to her.

" _Hi Aiden, _

_It's got to be tough to have to go out and have everyone watching you. When do you get a chance to relax? Lately, I've seen a bunch of people against you for your looks. Damn I hate discrimination. My friends and I don't care for the hypocrites of the world, we hang out, talk about how things would be better if and when, yeah we are all sixteen or so and love to bullshit you know? Actually, my friends and I saw you at the Martial arts expo they had in the city. I was hoping to talk to you then but didn't get the chance. If you ever want to feel normal, or like to fit in come hang with us. . _

_John.:"_

Kali laughed, "Feel normal?"

"That is what he says, and he even gave me a phone number, either he is very accepting of people or this is some sort of joke."

"What are you going to do about it Aiden?" Kali wondered.

Aiden grinned, " I think I'll phone him and call his bluff."

XXX

Ramiela and Jessie stood off to the side, out of the way of the lights and cameras. Steven had generously arranged and managed to get the police chief of the city to speak about the general harassment, and minor assaults of the turtle family. It would take very little for Leonardo to follow it up with what ever Leo felt needed to be said, but being as this was all about publicity surrounding the turtles press to become citizens, there was many members of the media there.

While Leonardo was quite comfortable about going there on his own, and talking to everyone, Raph, Mike and most importantly Karena had insisted that Leo go with an extra set of eyes and some necessary back up just in case.

"If Yukio Sekora realizes that you are going to be there, then he can strike quite a blow trying to hurt ya," Raph declared.

" He would be very daring to try it right in the police station," Leo calmly pointed out.

"Yeah and we are all aware that Yukio, might try it and still find ways to hide. He can find more nooks and crannies, not to mention shadows then any ninja I know of ,when he can't hide he uses his money to pave the way." Raph stated, "Look you might not want the back up, you _probably _**won't **even need it, but it won't hurt to have it and nobody but you has to know it is there."

Karena had touched her husband's arm, " I'd feel better Leo, knowing that you weren't alone. Yukio might try to capture you, or do something...and I know you can handle yourself, but..."

It had been her rambling and gentle urgings that had done far more to Leo relenting to having others with him, then anything his brothers could have said.

This was the first time that Leo had mingled with the public, but he moved easily through the streets, in fact when someone had thrown a mushy rotten apple his way he had merely dodged it and allowed the fruit to hit the side of the building instead. As they moved through the crowds, towards their destination, they heard a few curses and insults thrown their way.

Jessie muttered under his breath in anger, when he heard something shouted at him for being a beast lover, and felt the Master's hand on his shoulder. The boy glanced up and saw the turtle give a small shake of his head. Jessie nodded and reached for Ramiela's hand instead, taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself down and a few minutes later arrived safely at the station.

Ramiela snickered behind her hand when she noticed those of the crowd who, had been the most vocal against them to this point where now recalling urgent appointments elsewhere and hustled off along the street, around corners or disappearing into nearby stores.

Leo, hardly shifted as he watched the Police chief address the gathered media, about the constant assaults and harassments of those who had committed no crime, and should not be set apart for their differences. When he was done with his say, the chief announced, "These current problems and difficulties is something that the leader of the turtle family wishes to address himself."

A low buzzing noise came from the media as Leo stepped forward, he walked out with the smooth, effortless controlled, confident stride. The buzzing of voices dropped as all eyes turned on the battle scarred turtle in blue, there was something about his poise, his very demeanor that said here was someone to pay attention to. By the time Leo reached the podium to speak from there was nothing more then a hushed silence.

He turned and looked over those gathered and gave a warm welcoming smile, " I'm afraid, I've never done this before, for the record I am Leonardo Turtle, considered the Master of the martial arts that I teach to the younger generation of our large family," Leo paused and took a deep breath, his eyes roving over the crowd, coming to rest for a few seconds on each person, as if speaking just to that one.

"To say, that I am not concerned by the latest behaviour of the citizens of New York would be a lie, I am deeply concerned that this animosity towards us will only grow making the police, and others in the city have a far more difficult task before them then they need. This attitude is partly what kept us hidden for all those years, the understanding that people might find it too hard too accept us." Leo explained, "I know many people are acting out and reacting in fear. The fear of the unknown is natural to all of us, many of us hate change of any type."

He took a deep breath, " Fear is a great motivator, but it can also cause any of us to become less then what we are, or should be. This country is a melting pot of various religions, ethnic backgrounds and varied cultures, normally we accept these things with open arms and tolerance. No longer, is there such a thing as segregation we have risen above and beyond a great deal of that." Leonardo raised his head, standing far more straight.

He had entered the room as the Master, but now it was as if he called on every thing at his disposal as such, the calm, soothing voice, the gentle knowing smile, the kind eyes that spoke of caring, consideration and a wealth of wisdom. This was the Ninja Master,who addressed the media, and in essence the world beyond. Here was the leader, who coaxed, demanded and asked for the best of those under him.

Leonardo continued, "If we can accept others for the differences that set them apart, then I believe that the people of this city, and the world itself, could come to accept us for what we are, our skin colour and the very fact we have shells as part of our bodies, should not be reason enough to condemn us. Rise above your fears, see them for what they are, and realize that us being citizens will not change your world, or your lives to any degree. It is I, and my family that must deal with the biggest change of all." He grinned.

The room watched in awe, they could tell that the slightest shift of posture, the smallest gesture was meant to be of importance, and not just meaningless, the media were captivated, enthralled, and later would say that Leonardo had the poise of a great leader, a trustworthy sort of person. Many felt that the cameras could not capture 'a bad side' of him.

" The fear the people feel is normal and natural, but I have faith they can move beyond that. They will see the differences that set us apart, are minor, and not worth any more hassles. When they move beyond that fear and we can fully be accepted will be a great day in more ways then one, and a day that will be beneficial to all," Leonardo stated.

It was clear his speech was over and there was a moment of silence, followed by someone clapping then others joining in. By the time the applause died down a few of the reporters were ready to ask some serious questions of the turtle leader.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26: We are one?

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer:** Well, when all is said and done, I don't own those ninja kicking turtles.

**Author's Note:** Now that Therefore is done, Winds of Change is up for working on. Took me a bit longer to get this chapter going but I hope those avid readers haven't been lost and like the turn of events I brought to the end of this chapter. Ramica.

**Chapter 26- We are one?**

Yukio sat back into the chair, his eyes narrowed to mere slits, his lip curled into a sneer as he viewed the large screen in his office. His left hand clutched a champagne glass, legal business had been good lately, and this morning with some take over and other profitable arrangements tucked under his belt he felt he could indulge himself with a little champagne. Even, the business with the turtles the constant harassment of them in public, the goading of plain clothes foot soldiers inciting others to join in on open hostilities had been working well into his favour- though he had to admit that Kuma hadn't done much more to what was needed and the increased security and police presence around Jenate tech made it difficult to make a move that way, not to mention that his kunoichi had not been able to get Aiden to fall for her as of yet. Perhaps they ought to try another plan there.

Yes, things had been going well, _**until this!**_

The dark dangerous look Yukio shot at the screen spoke volumes of animosity, he stared with venomous hatred as his nemesis, Leonardo, spoke to the crowd beseeching them, playing upon them with his commanding presence, and skills to put aside their hatred and welcome them, to accept that they meant no harm to anyone, and that the feelings of distrust and hatred might be natural but to look beyond and put aside petty feelings and accept that they were all one.

He had not often seen the leader for the turtle clan like this, he had never had the chance to battle against the mutants, keeping himself well away from that. What he knew about the mutants came from other sources, the Foot's vast library of video files, spies candid photos, sworn testimonies from soldiers and more. It was the first time that Yukio could actually see Leonardo, and understand a bit about the commanding skills behind this turtle, it gave him further insight to those he wished to destroy.

Leonardo had always been a leader who exposed himself to certain dangers, instead of letting the others do the work for him. Still, many years he probably had no choice, these years had made him confident and sure of himself, his ability to control certain situations. But how well, would he feel if things did not go his way, if perhaps Leonardo was forced to go beyond and above what he knew would he break?

Yukio smirked a little he'd love to break the turtle, but the smirk, turned to a venomous growl as he noted the crowds eating up Leonardo's words.

_'Damn him, we may have to retreat a little on our tactics,'_ Yukio realized bitterly, he hated retreat, though he understood that in some instances giving ground and allowing your opponent to wear themselves out was better. But this retreat might mean that gaining back the lost ground would be more difficult in the future.

His hand reflexively, tightened on the glass he held, and in an instant it seemed to shatter, tiny shards of glass fell to sparkle on his lap, or on the desk, he could feel bits of it bite into his skin, and as the champagne poured out, obeying the laws of gravity soaking his pants and rug at his feet, along with drops of blood. Yukio glanced down at the mess, and for a moment longed to have Leonardo crushed so easily as had been that glass.

He rose to clean himself up, bandage his wounds, get into fresh clothes and most importantly get someone in here to clean up the mess.

XXX

Leo, listened to the crowds he could sense that his words had laid to rest, if only momentarily any ill feelings. He could also sense that Ramiela was ever alert even if she was not in view of the cameras. Jessie was probably moving through the crowd of people, and seeing what he could learn and pick up, while at the same time keeping his eyes and ears open for any trouble that might come their way.

"Leonardo, what of the allegations that your family really has criminal tendencies, or act more like vigilantes, in spite of all your claims that you wish to up hold the law?"

"Leonardo, have you heard anything more about the bombing at Jenate Tech?"

"Where do you see things going, do you really believe there is a place for you..."

Other reporters crammed in closer each speaking louder, in hopes of being heard - none of them realizing that the turtle who stood before them could hear their words and so many others, sort out the words from what would seem unintelligible mingling of many voices into coherent sentences. He was able to read lips, and body language and sense trouble, or have the uncanny knack of just knowing where there was trouble simply because of his many years of training.

Course none of the reporters or others in the crowd, could hope to expect that Leonardo would answer all questions so it was a case of try to get his attention, get the answers for the demands of the day and hope to get something good to return to their respective stations. In this determination they tried to do whatever it would take.

Ramiela from the side lines smirked a little as she saw the reporters close in around her Master. She knew he could care for himself, she saw that there were many of the police officers, that the family was becoming familiar with keeping an eye on things and was almost certain she'd seen a few plain clothes officers also moving through the crowd, insuring no trouble would break out.

_'It can't be this easy, can it?_' She mused to herself, _'Trust the Master to feel so at home in front of the camera. You'd think he did it on a regular basis, I couldn't detect anything from him other than the usual stuff.'_ It was irritating, frustrating to see the Master take something so different as if it was par for the course. But at the same point it was so like the Master too, and it made her wonder if she would ever have that amount of confidence and skill.

The Master chuckled, "I believe there is a place for all of us in this world, that we all have something to offer and something we must take from others. The Native Americans used to have the faith that we are one with the world and what happens to it, happens to us all." he paused and looked at the reporters, "remarkably enough they were not the only people who felt or believed in such things, Buddhist believe that the purpose of life is to develop empathy of all living beings without prejudice, and to work for the greater good and happiness as well as peace for all. Meanwhile Taoist believe that the best way to live is in harmony with the natural course of things."

Leo smiled, "Criminal tendencies? Vigilantes?" He arched an eye ridge and shook his head, "These are allegations made by those who perhaps are prejudiced, or hold things against us. Similar to the bombing of Jenate tech, it was caused by people acting out in fear, and not searching to understand or accept all living beings- which include myself, everyone who lives in this world and so, much more besides."

A reporter grinned, "Are you a Buddhist then?"

"Religion is a fascinating subject isn't it? Over such things wars have been fought, some over many years- it can bring people together or tear them a part. I have studied and looked into many religions and it is interesting to note how many of them share the same beliefs or have similar stories, you would think with all the similarities that it would bring people together," Leo remarked, he gave a slow shake of his head. "No, I'm not Buddhist, I was merely commenting that there was a connection between these two beliefs that were formed many miles a part from one another that there is an acceptance that we **all** should strive to accept others and live at peace, to live and let live."

He sighed and a scowl crossed his face, " It is disinheriting to know that so many people out there view life so casually that they feel they have the right to take it away from another, or to decide how that being should live, never knowing that by doing such things they may harm themselves just as much. I can not sit by and allow innocence to be hurt for the sake of one who feels they have no other option, to turn away to not do anything when I might prevent it, means that I am judged on my actions as well, that what I do or don't do will become a part of my conscience."

Leonardo glanced over the people he could sense that some of them still did not see the connection, he sighed, "Perhaps I'm not as good of a speaker as I thought, or I bore you," he shrugged a little.

A few people chuckled and grinned suddenly relaxing as they realized that the turtle before them was not _preaching_ to them as some of them might have thought, nor was he lecturing them as others might have assumed, and he definitely was no longer seeming to be talking about things that was hard to understand. He had given a joke and made light of things and seemed willing to drop things as they were.

"Or perhaps Confucius had said it better than I ever could," Leo admitted, "But I shan't bore you with that."

With such a line dangling in front of them, you just had to know someone in the crowd couldn't resist asking "What was it that Confucius had said?" Sure enough one of the reporters asked this very question, most of the reporters had a bit of an idea on who Confucius was.

"Everything has it's beauty, but not everyone see it." Leonardo replied simply, " he also noted that ignorance is the night of the mind, but it is a night without moon and stars."

Ramiela grinned to herself, if the Master wanted to get real simple minded he could go after Walt Disney, and the Lion King and insist they were all one, in the great circle of life. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing as, that thought flitted through her mind. She relaxed, even further herself, feeling more sure that all was as it should be.

Another reporter pressed closer and some of the crowd seemed to want to close in on the Master as he spoke, the police quickly began demanding the crowd to move back there was no need to push.

One female reporter was pushed harder enough by the surge of bodies behind and around her that she fell forward unable to catch her balance, her arms swung a bit wildly for a moment as she tried in vain to catch and correct her movement before the laws of gravity took over, but she was too late for that, she dropped the mike and prepared to brace herself for the fall.

Before she could though she was caught, and felt strong firm hands holding and supporting her, and a gentle lift to help right her. She glanced up slightly out of breath and was captivated by the blue eyes of the Master of the turtle clan. His warm smile, and gentle words inquiring if she was all right, made her realize that he did seem to care for everyone as he claimed. If he wasn't interested in helping others he wouldn't have worried about her falling down, she wouldn't have been badly hurt, but he had still caught her. _'Just how did he move fast enough to stop it though, he was more than five feet away when I started to lose my balance.' _She realized.

Leonardo bent and picked up the mike she had dropped and handed it to her, "I have other things to tend to and can't stay much longer," He confessed. At that moment he spun around and his left hand shot out ensnaring the arm of a young man who held a knife in his right hand, Leo twisted the man's wrist to one side and the man paled a little dropping the knife to the ground.

Ramiela scowled, _'Crap where the hell did he come from? He was waiting for a distraction! Damn Foot!'_ Instinct alone told her it could only be a Foot Soldier waiting for the right moment to attack, to try and get a drop on the Master. The fact the person had appeared so quickly near Master Leo, after the reporter had been pushed seemed to hint of a plot, but it would seem otherwise to many others. She growled, irritated with herself for being lulled into a false sense of security.

She could see Jessie and a few police officers heading in, and she knew that the police as well as the Master would see fit to call a halt to this press conference. Moments later she wasn't surprised with the officers encircled Leonardo and began to escort him back towards the building with his would be assailant in custody, while other members of the police force began to instruct those gathered that it was time to move on, there would be no more questions or answers.

Ramiela snorted, and headed for the building herself. She sensed that the Master was not concerned, and knew him well enough to know that he would not look upon it as a real attempt on his life. But the fact of the matter was, that this was the second time the Foot had been so brazen to try and get one of them out in the open at a vast media thing.

She did not care for the implications or what it might lead to, and she had a feeling that this attack would mean there had to be something else. She stopped mid-step. _'Master, there is something else, false sense of security, something else. Yukio would want to take you down,...' _She called out mentally to him, _"I can't quite get a fix on where else to look." _

Yet every instinct now told her something was wrong, or was it that she was merely paranoid, she didn't know.

Leo heard his chunin's words and looked towards the precinct building and tried to get a feeling, certain distractions they had focused on the crowd. Leonardo paused as he stared at the police building, only a ninja could somehow smuggle a detonating device into the precinct the explosive could destroy him and others, and Ramiela was right there was something wrong. He hesitated and held back, in spite of the officers insisting he move on.

Then in that moment of hesitation the front of the building exploded outward.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27: Chaotic Winds

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **One ninja turtle, two and four -whole bunch of ninja kicking turtles and there isn't room for more. Do I own them, no I don't and that's the final score.

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Chaotic Winds**

Karena had been watching her husband and his speech, there was charisma there and power, even his body language spoke of confidence but there was simple, unfiltered truth in his words that would resound in any one who was able to know when someone was lying to them. All of it wrapped into one and given by the ninja Master meant that it would resound for days after wards.

She smiled,pleased with that fact. Smiled reflectively at Leo assisting the female reporter who had been pushed and lost her balance. _'So like him to play the hero and it looks sooo good on tape. I'm sure that will be plastered in photos and on the television for a little while.' _She mused. She didn't feel jealous, Karena was sure of her husband and knew there was nothing to be jealous of.

Then in the next instant she gasped as she saw Leo turn and stop the knife attack. It had been hard to see exactly where the would be assailant had come from in the crowd, but the fact he went after her husband with a knife, riled her up far more than Leo playing hero to the female reporter had. How dare someone, _anyone_ try to harm her husband right there in front of so many people?

It didn't matter that Leo had been able to stop the attack, it was more the fact that someone would **dare **to even try it.

Then the explosion shortly after, Karena winced and ducked her head. " **Leo!" **

XXXX

Leo, scowled he had not been expecting a move like this from his enemy. For Yukio to strike in broad daylight was one thing- and only to be expected, after all Yukio could hide behind his attackers, the Foot soldiers who appeared to be no more than the average citizen could appear and strike out trying to take any one of them out at any given time, if these would be attackers were captured and interrogated, they would never reveal about Yukio and his involvement. Yukio could afford to strike at them without even seeming to be a part of any of the attacks.

But the fact that Yukio had somehow managed to smuggle some sort of device into the Police station itself, was a brazen act, one that the man clearly felt he could get away with, and most likely would, after all Yukio was an expert at divorcing himself from many actions and things that he was seriously connected with. The explosive would probably be of the sort that was easy enough to make and could have been made by anyone, slipping it inside the station and hiding it would have been a bit more of a challenge, but one that a truly determined soul could meet.

The general focus had been outside, and most people would have been expecting trouble there, a few feet from the station's front steps, not with in the building itself. These thoughts went through Leo's mind quickly, even as he began to assist some of those nearby to get back, insuring they were safe from harm. Leo gritted his teeth in irritation, as he realized how craftily Yukio had played this move.

Yukio must have been hoping that his knife attack would lead to them being led away for safety reasons, and clearly the best place to lead them would be inside the building for a time until the crowds dispersed and things had calmed down. Only Ramiela's warning had slowed him down enough that he and the others had been just barely out of range, even as the explosion hit though Leo had felt the tremors through his feet and had pushed those near him back and down.

"Cover up get, back and down," he instructed just as the orange red ball of flame shot through what had once been the door of the station. _'Ramiela, check around get people to safety', _He ordered mentally, as he used his shell to cover and protect himself and a few others from the rain of debris that was starting to fall. He heard a faint response from Rama, acknowledging that she would do so, and also intended to see if anyone was injured inside the building.

Leo rose and scanned the area, some of the crowd had hurried away, others looked on in stunned disbelief, some of them might even be recalling another time, only a few years back but something that few people, especially in the city of New York could forget. The few police officers outside looked pale and in shock but a couple of them seemed to be falling back on their training and realizing what had to be done now - either that or they were merely trying their best to replace something seemingly normal with what was hard to understand- either way it was getting things done at the moment.

Ramiela made her way to the back of the station seeing some officers back there all ready working on the evacuation of those inside, "Is there anyone unaccounted for?" She asked quickly.

"There are a couple people trapped inside, things are blocked off and it is dangerous going in there..." came a quick report.

Ramiela hardly heard all of the quickly uttered sentence before she was moving with ninja speed, there was no time to waste and she was not about to let some officer, hold her back no matter how concerned he was for her, safety and well being. Good intentions were all fine in their place, but someone had to get those people out. Luckily, for her ninja speed made it far easier to get away with entering the police station.

She could feel the smoke, dust and rubble in the air and she paused long enough to turn her mask into a filter to be placed over her mouth. She moved carefully, being cautious and fast, knowing that at any moment something might give some where around her. It was difficult to see anything, so she was forced to rely far more on her ninja instincts to guide her to where the people were.

She found about three people confined in one area, two of them trying to assist a third, who had lost part of a lower leg, the two officers were unwilling to leave the third behind and in spite of the chaos had managed to do what they could to stabilize the injury and stem the flow of blood. One of the officers looked up at her and shook their head, as if denying her very presence there.

"We need to get you out fast." Ramiela declared quickly.

"H...How'd you get here?" the one officer asked.

Ramiela smirked a little, it was hard to see; which made it difficult to tell who these officers were and if she knew them or not. With all the confusion and debris it was almost as hard to know if they were male or female, though the officer with the injury was a male - it was the only thing Rama was sure of. "I came in through the back door, and we will have to go out that way, the fire is towards the front." She explained, "it isn't easy going and is bound to be hard on your leg, but keeping you here won't do you any good."

"How can we assist you?" one of the officers asked.

Ramiela turned to the one who asked the question, "At the moment let me take him. I have a better chance of avoiding things and getting him out with less problems. You two will have enough just getting yourselves out. Now lets move." Rama ordered sharply, "I don't intend on staying here till there is no way out for any of us." She pointed out grimly, hardly aware that she was using the most authoritive tone she could carry and what ninja skills she could urge them to obey.

She bent to pick up the injured police officer,being as careful as she could, knowing the extra weight of his body would make things harder and she might have a far more difficult time squeezing through some of the rubble between here and the back door, but it was a chance she was willing to take. By the time she stood up the other two had all ready disappeared into the dust and debris.

She was thankful for that much, knowing herself how hard it was to leave an injured team member behind she had been expecting more of a battle with the other two officers, but clearly they wanted out of there. Rama gingerly tested the floor boards around her, often feeling them groan, one snapped only seconds after she shifted her weight to what she felt was far more secure.

XXXX

Yukio smirked, as he watched the screen, now this was much better by far. Chaos, destruction, mass hysteria and that could only breed further fear and uncertainty. He did have a few agents on the police force -they were well paid for their services to him, it had been easy enough to get them to secure a package in the building. Left in the back of a desk, hidden behind a plant pot. It wasn't the first time he had done such things, these agents had also helped get rid of certain informers with in the police buildings, but this was the first time that they had to smuggle in bombs.

Kuma had assured his father that the explosives would not be detected by any source, and since Yukio could not risk it he had put it to the test before even arranging for the delivery of the packages. They had been placed four hours ahead of time, and then regrettable as it was his agents within the police force who delivered the packages had all been terminated.

Getting rid of informers were one thing, after all those who were willing to rat out Yukio Sekora for their own safety usually, had a record of their own they were trying to bargain down. But planting explosives and knowing that a small package you delivered was probably what caused the explosion might be enough to loosen a few tongues, no matter how well paid you might be. Yukio could not handle those sort of risks, so regrettable as it was, the only option open to him was to terminate.

He had missed seeing the initial impact of the explosion, but as broadcasts were interrupted for this news he was able to catch it on replay, on many channels allowing the television to show him about five different channels covering it, all for his pleasure. He hadn't been able to see or confirm if Leonardo was in the blast or not.

_'It would be a pity for him to die like that. I'm looking forward to breaking him fully, and it will be hard to do if he didn't make it.' _Yukio doubted though that he'd be so lucky as to off one of his enemies in that blast, not that it wouldn't be good. After all such things could unsettle the rest of the family and make them easier pickings, but he expected more of the turtle who had bested and one upped him so often. Leonardo's leadership skills would be sadly lacking if this explosion had done him in where numerous others had barely seemed to cause any injury for him.

Then on one of the images on the screen he saw Leonardo assisting some of the injured, there was a flicker of something and there stood the young turtle female with a wounded police officer. The turtle leader whirled giving the girl a scathing look.

Yukio laughed, " What is wrong Leonardo, has that child just shown, exactly, that she is more than what you seem to be, has she perhaps revealed the truth you long to hide, that you are all ninja? Pity, I think I can use this to my advantage." Yukio picked up the remote and with a few presses of the button rewound and recorded from the live television channel the information he wanted. He then raised his new glass of champagne in silent salute to his enemies.

_This was going to be good._

XXX

The Ninja Master glared at his niece, "You shouldn't be teleporting," he hissed in a very low whisper, so as not to be heard by anyone.

"I had no other option, a section of roof just about caved in on us," Ramiela snapped in kind, " if I hadn't acted that fast, we'd both be trapped and he needs medical attention now." She declared, ready to defend her actions with the Master, "besides everything going on around here I doubt anyone would notice."

He called quickly for a paramedic, as a few of them were now outside attending to the injured. "Let's just hope for all of our sakes you are right Ramiela, or even by doing the right thing you may have cost us a great deal." Leonardo replied grimly.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28: Doubtful Winds

**Winds Of Change. **

**Disclaimer:** The more things change, the more they stay the same. I still don't own them after all these years.

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Doubtful Winds**

Karena would sit and watch the television finding it hard to look away, listening to the reports of the damage, those that might be missing, or the tally of those injured. Her fears could not be laid to rest because her husband and other members of the family were still out there assisting where they could and- while that might be all for the good and very honourable- it was her family that people feared and wanted dead.

No, Karena would not be able to relax until she knew her family was safe at home, but even then there was a threat of something happening to them later, Yukio had to be stopped and they still needed to gain citizenship. Even, if by some miracle these two events were to happen with her family still intact it did not mean that others would accept them whole heartedly, those that hated, feared or resented the turtle family would hold onto that.

_'I would love to believe that the war would be over, that there would be no problems later. Perhaps Leo and I could find a home out in the country or near the mountains- he'd like that I'm sure. But he is not one to hide from his enemies. He is not one to walk away from certain things, and he would never settle down in such places if he felt it was just a case of hiding from the masses,'_ Karena mused to herself. She knew what he would think or say about that, after so many years of marriage she could almost predict word for word what would be said about that.

She thought she heard the door to the lair open and jumped slightly, turning her body around to face that direction expectantly, only to see Aiden coming in. "Where were you?" She demanded sharply.

Aiden paused and blinked at his mother, " I went to the park to meet up with some guys, I over heard there was problems at the station I debated about going there but figured I'd best come home instead," he explained.

"You went _alone_ after all the problems we've been having and..." Karena snapped.

"Mom, I can care for myself," Aiden huffed crossing his arms over his plastron, "it was a quiet meeting and I didn't want a whole security group with me that wouldn't look right." He sighed a little in frustration, knowing his mother was upset and worried so her words was just a way of venting her frustrations. In reality, his mother was usually the more lenient of his parents. "It was a guy who contacted me through a letter, we talked a couple times on the phone. He seems okay, he hangs out with two or three other guys, good friends. Just went to the park to join them for a little round of tackle football."

Aiden liked hanging out with John and his friends, as John had put in his letter it was like hanging with one of the guys. Though this was the first day that Aiden had gotten a chance to meet with John, the game of tackle football had been suggested they had split up into two groups and enjoyed a quick game. The guys had teased him a bit about tackling them like he was a girly-girl.

"All those muscles are wasted on you."

Aiden had snorted, "Look, I have the defense of having a shell, and getting hit with it is like being hit with a boulder."

The other guys had laughed at him and told him to bring it on. It ended with Aiden telling them that he'd do just that, but if they wanted him to ease up they'd better let him know. In the rough and tumble tackling though, Aiden still held back a bit not wanting to hurt his friends, and the boy had rather enjoyed when a tackle had meant getting him in contact with one of them in a physical way. It had felt good as sparring and in some ways better. But he had to do his best to use ninja skills to hide some of these emotions or feelings, the last thing he wanted to do was scare off his new friends by telling them that he enjoyed this on a whole different plane then maybe he ought to.

Aiden palmed his face and walked over to rest an arm around his mother's shoulder, "Dad wanted some of us to be out and around, not just at the police station and I came right home." He gave her a rare kiss on the cheek, and then broke off both to leap over the back of the couch.

The news reporter on the television was commenting about the fact that one turtle and human had at one point thought to be crushed when a roof caved in, but the two of them had been spotted outside the building later, within the chaos they were most likely overlooked as they exited the building moments before the cave in. " The fact that these two did turn up meant that no one was killed, there are about nine seriously injured victims of the blast and numerous others with minor injuries."

Karena shook slightly, "If I find out your father was in there..."

"Doesn't matter mom, if dad was the one who went in you know he'd do it again in a heart beat, it wouldn't matter what any of the rest of us would think. Besides we are ninja and good at escaping, and we have the portals to use too." He smirked smugly, " No roof falling down can touch us."

Karena rolled her eyes, " Oh, to be young and impetuous, and to have the feeling that you are immortal."

The sound of the door opening behind them caused Karena to break off from anything else she might have said, she beamed on seeing Leo enter. Rising quickly she hurried over to her mate, wrapping him in her arms, " How **dare **you worry me like that Leo. I swear sometimes you are trying to shorten my life, or make me old beyond my years." She mocked scolded.

Leo chuckled softly, " I will never grow tired of reassuring you that such fears are only in your mind. I plan to be around a while longer yet Karena."

Jessie slipped past the two with Rama beside him. He had not let go of his wife since they had left to come home. But Rama looked dirty and tired enough that she didn't seem to mind her husband keeping close tabs on her at the moment. She raised one hand to run through some hair that had broken loose of the braid, and saw some tiny rocks and other debris fall out of her hair.

"Okay, I'm going have a shower and then maybe wake up enough so that I'll be able to be coherent for the Master's meeting." She announced wearily. "I know I can't afford to sleep through this one."

"You aren't supposed to sleep through any of them." Leo insisted as he looked at his second.

Rama cracked a wide grin, " I guess you should have told me that long before now Master," She quipped.

XXX

Yukio greeted the media that had come to one of his many offices, the large glass windows of the sky scraper giving off an impressive view of the city, one could easily see the river, and Central Park from this bird nest view, course one would have to look out different windows to see them but it was still possible to see those things and many other landmarks. There was a large oval table with comfortable well padded chairs for whoever happened to be meeting in the room, sometimes board members, some times a meeting of different companies willing to come together -sometimes not so willing - but such was life.

Pitchers of ice water and glasses were within reach and also laptop computers were close at hand to each seat, there was a small shelf under the table that stored the laptops for anyone to make use of them for the meetings. A large book case adorned one wall of the office, full of books on running a business, legal notes and anything else that Yukio could make use of, the book case held the remotes for any digital displays and the hidden screen for them. On the other wall was two ornate swords and various sayings from the Art of War by Sun Tsu, the Art of War of course was not just a book on how to wage war but the information within could often be applied to the business world. Sayings such as He will win who knows how to handle both superior and inferior forces. He will win whose army is animated by the same spirit throughout it's ranks, or if you know the enemy and yourself you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. One may know how to conquer without being able to do it.

Yukio looked at those that had gathered, the media had cameras and things set up ready to roll. He was dressed in his finest, a silk top, a three piece suit. He smiled and bowed slightly to his guest, "Gentlemen, and Ladies of the press, I'm quite concerned over what I saw earlier today, the present trend of damage to the city. First of all, may I state I am saddened that some, terrorist or vandal would dare to strike in our city yet again." He sighed and gave a dejected shake of his head. "However, I will arrange to design a new police station and insure that it is up and running in no time, consider it my donation to the city."

One of the media members chuckled, "And another nice tax write off for you Mr. Sekora?"

"Please, I don't worry about what I have to pay in taxes, this I do for the city not for myself. In such troubled and uncertain times we must all come to the aid of those who seek to protect us from the ones who feel they must take the law into their own hands." Yukio demurred. " But that is only a minor detail of why I have called you here. I have paid close attention to the media surrounding the turtle family as they seek to gain citizenship. And why **not?** We are very much an equal opportunity country, I have nothing against these beings seeking to gain their right here. It troubles me that many would seem to take there argument of denying the rights of others to the next level."

Yukio chuckled, "Of course in Japan and China the turtle is a symbol of good luck and fertility." He arched his eyebrows up, a little and some of the media chuckled. "Many of you know that I was born and raised in Japan, my father taught me stories about the Samurai, similar to the knights of Europe, the Samurai was the warrior for the leaders of the land. Japan is the birth place of many martial arts,and those who know me, are aware that I have studied a bit myself.

Yukio paused, allowing his words to be absorbed, when he called the media for such meetings he controlled any questions or answer period, often it was just for him to give large donations to the city, publicity was everything " I saw something today about these turtles that greatly troubles me though."

Yukio went over to the bookcase and picked up the remotes lowering the screen, and pressing play. The image that played was the one he had taped earlier, Leo assisting others and then the younger female turtle popping in out of nowhere.

"I taped this earlier, even if we slow it down to view this at second by second," Yukio rewound and played the image slowly, "The female turtle, Ramiela, seems to appear with the wounded officer out of nowhere. It is known these turtles do know martial arts of some kind though they refuse to name any version that they follow, be it tak wan do, karate, judo or any other type. Because I grew up in Japan and know my Japanese legends, probably far better than any of you in this room,I realized that this move is very akin to stories of ninja."

"Ninja in America?" one lady scoffed.

"There are some ninja in America, there was one American gentleman who actually traveled to Japan found a ninja master and learned to be ninja he then came back and open schools of Ninjitsu here, so it is not as far fetched as one might think. Make no mistakes, ninja were the enemy of the Samurai. At one point the Samurai just about wiped them out, but the ninja went into hiding and they were good at that." Yukio explained.

He paused and went to his chair, "Ninja were feared they were deadly killers, hired assassins who knew the art of making bombs and poisons, they could move quickly with silent and deadly grace. They were feared for good reasons, even though some of the tricks they used were no more then two bit magic and slight of hand." Yukio rolled his eyes, "The ninja of Japan, was nothing close to what you see in movies. The way that girl appeared so suddenly,in spite of the fact that they were considered dead when the roof collapsed, makes me think of the stories of old. It was said the Ninja could move so quickly it was as if he could make time stand still." Yukio once again slowly replayed the scene for the members of the press, "Yes, many martial artist are capable of astonishing speed for fighting techniques their punches and kicks can often be faster than the eye can see, but I know few martial artist who could appear out of nowhere."

Yukio sighed and his shoulders slumped, "I am not saying they **are** ninja. I have never met a _real_ ninja. I could be wrong and it wouldn't be the first time, even the rich and powerful are capable of making mistakes- sometimes ones that could break them. I do not wish to accuse these turtles of anything, but if they even know some ninja skills then what are they capable of."

Yukio's eyes traveled around the table. " Let's say I am wrong, they aren't ninja. _If _they can **all,** move as she does to help others...then it is possible they could use those quick movements for other means too. It concerns me deeply, that I see the city suffering from bombs, more terror more pain and fear. Uncertainty that one never knows who will be the target next." He gave a wry grin, " And I won't even go into the financial problems that can become of a city so torn apart. Then this move makes me, who knows Martial Arts suddenly, very suspicious of those I would have had no problem with before."

Yukio scowled a little "If I'm only partially right they may know some ninja skills, it is easy enough to find books on ninjitsu and if you know martial arts one could easily apply what they learned. If they are real ninja though, then they know no higher power, they work towards their own goals and agendas. The ninja is a murderer and a terrorist, that is what they are trained for, from the very beginning."

Yukio sighed sat back in his chair and rested his elbows on the arm of the chair, steepling his fingers together in front of him, " These may not be the sort of people we want as citizens, remember the turtles have never really said what art form they followed, they have kept it hidden." Yukio nodded towards the screen, "Look at the last shot there, the one of Leonardo looking at Ramiela, he is clearly angry and upset, and why would that be, when she has clearly saved the life of the officer in her arms."

There was a general low murmur of voices as the reporters looked at the screen. Yukio kindly magnified Leonardo's face, and one could tell the cold hard look in the leader's eyes didn't seem right, all things considered.

He glanced around the table seeing doubt and uncertainty in the eyes of the reporters. _'Good,' _He smirked inwardly, they were slowly being nudged into seeing that the turtles might not be all that they presented themselves to be. He Yukio, was rich powerful the world listened to him and watched him. If he, was suspicious and wary of such moves then possibly there was good reason for it.

"All I ask as a businessman, is that the media stops coddling the turtles and start demanding real answers on the questions they'd rather avoid. I would rather insure they will cause no harm to our city now, then find out after they are citizens that they have hidden their true agenda from us all along, much as they hide what training they have had. Let us not invite the fox into the hen house."

Yukio allowed those words to sink in before he continued, " I would research this further, if I had the time but I have too many other pressing matters to deal with, my job is not to investigate things, after all. As a concerned citizen I only wished to alert others of the possibilities, that some might have missed. I care for New York it is my home away from home." Yukio smiled, "No I don't have the time to investigate, but you the media of the city it is your job to bring the news to the public, to research and check things out. I give you what information I can, what you do with it is yours, to pursue or not."

Yukio rose, "Now it would only be right to permit you to get some pictures and ask questions about the donation I'm giving to the suspicions might be unfounded, and I am hoping you the media will find that out for me."

XXX

The ninja of the turtle family, had gathered for their own meeting. Raphael looked over at Leo, " Yukio is getting pretty cocky Leo and we need to end this before he tears a part the whole city." He declared, sharply "I hope you have some idea how to do it too."

Mike chuckled a little, "It's Leo, knowing him he probably has about ten different plans percolating in his brain and that doesn't count all of the back up plans and other scenarios."

Leo leaned back in his chair, he felt tired and wondered momentarily if his age was actually starting to catch up with him or if it was just an exhaustion brought about by the long day, "We need more than plans to confront Yukio, we need proof and information that we can hand over to the authorities and what we need will be well guarded, not to mention getting past the alarms and security system he has."

Don shrugged, "Cracking his security codes isn't easy. Yukio tends to find some damn good stuff and probably keeps things for himself that isn't available on the market yet. After all, Yukio has his own security system that rivals Jenate tech." He reminded the others, a lot of the customers that had been his had gone to Yukio when they couldn't handle the fact that _**he**_ was half of Jenate tech.

"Damn! I'd love to pay him a visit in one of his offices and talk nice to him," Raph sneered, "Get him with his pants down."

"What you gonna catch him in the biffy?" Mike asked his brother, "I mean other than maybe having sex that, is probably the only time he takes his pants down. Neither Rama or Kaliann are trained in those aspects of kunoichi and I doubt any of our wives would want to get him in a compromising position."

Kaliann scrunched up her face, " Eeeewwww! Don't even joke around about that uncle Mike."

Leo turned a hard stony stare on each of his lower ranked ninja by turn, causing the others to lapse into silence he was not amused and it showed in the stiffness of his body and the foreboding look in his eye. "Raphael, it might be dangerous to sit and wait at the moment but it is all we can do, we can not move too soon or we lose everything. If you were to make such a play for Yukio, it would end with you ruining our chances to become citizens as well as jeopardize far more for everyone in our clan."

He then turned his hard look on Ramiela, and it softened ever so softly, " I do not blame you for teleporting to save your life or the life of the officer. Saving lives is what you've been trained for, I'm more concerned with the lasting repercussions of if any one were to have caught that on film. I also believe we all have to agree to what we are going tell the media about our abilities, if we are going tell them that we are ninja, or if we should try to keep it hidden any longer." Leo explained, " I want to hear what you all have to say before making any decision. We need to be ready and we need to be prepared the battle has just begun.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29: Secret Winds

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Nine -** **Secret Wind**

Ramiela sighed a little as she looked at the expectant face of her Master, "Sometimes ninja hide best in the open, keeping things hidden might only blow up in our face later on. People might wonder why we bothered to hide certain things if we meant no harm. It will be bad enough coming forward and telling people we are ninja, but Yukio could probably get the information together to use that on us at any given time." She pointed out, "We can state that we felt that by saying we were trained in Ninjitsu, might cause many people to panic."

Raph snorted, "You really think it won't cause a panic now Ramiela? What with a good percentage of people out there against us and tryin' to stop us from even becoming citizens?" He sighed and wiped his face with one hand. "I dreamed for years of havin a normal life but the amount of trouble we are runnin inta right now makes me wondah if maybe we might just be better off slippin into the night and fading away. Finding some quiet spot, and puttin down roots."

"The very least we should do is consult with Steven, before we reveal the true training we have, see what he thinks. He is our lawyer for a reason, he might be able to shed some light on things," Don suggested. "Everyone knows Martial Arts is built on speed, efficiency and discipline it is a proven fact that some of the top martial artist of our time could throw a punch or kick at an enemy faster than film could capture it, it is why many martial artist who star in movies are asked to slow their moves down. As for Ramiela's appearance by you it could be put down to any number of things, that would sound perfectly logical."

"What have we to hide though, and why should we hide?" Rama protested. " People who are going use the _ninja _thing against us will do it no matter what, no matter how we try to protect our selves they will dredge up the thing about ninja being hired assassins and...then claim we are no better than any terrorist who might desire to attack our home." She huffed in exasperation letting out a large breath of air through her teeth, "they will watch us, and sooner or later see that we can teleport and, they'll wonder how we intend to use such powers, and the very fact we hid it from the public could make us suspect as well as public enemy number one," She declared emphatically, "some people could believe we could teleport right into the Pentagon or some such thing, maybe even pop into the oval office and assassinate the President."

Mike nodded slightly, "If we come forward and reveal this first, before someone else does, it would make things look better and if it is done in the right way with a certain charm..." Mike flashed a grin and, waggled his eye ridges, then chuckled. "Come on Leo we can tell them we are capable of it, maybe allow some doctors to run test on it and show that even though we are capable of teleporting it isn't like their isn't some sort of limits to it." He pointed out.

Raph's eyes narrowed, "Count me out I refuse to be a guinea pig for science," he growled darkly, "That is why we are trying for citizenship to avoid that kind of crap. Want to know my two cents Leo?"

"If he doesn't will it stop you from giving it?" Mike asked hopefully.

Raph shot him a sour look, that bordered on the '_keep it up and you are sure to get it later!'_ "When we want your comments we'll contact the peanut gallery Mike," he growled a little. "It might be wise to try and keep the bit about us teleporting quiet. Nothin' good can come of us revealin' that trick to the world and worse comes to worse if we end up in some zoo, or lab we have that skill to fall back on and get us out of trouble." Raph pointed out, "As Don says bein' fast when you are into the martial arts is no crime and Rama's sudden appearance could easily be explained away by any number of things."

Leonardo listened keeping his silence, his face was, as ever, stoically calm hard to determine just what, if anything, he was thinking. If anything he seemed to be sitting there drinking the comments and opinions of the family in. Absorbing it in the same way a sponge soaked up water.

Don sighed, "Yukio knows we are ninja, he knows only a trained ninja would be able to thwart his moves. But if we reveal our ability to teleport it could be revealing too much to our enemy and leaving ourselves open to him."

Ramiela shook her head, "You think Yukio isn't aware we can do it? How many battles have we fought where we have used the portals to escape the Foot, how many times have a few Foot followed after us -probably hoping they'd end up right in our lair. No, he has to know, it would make sense that he knows. Yukio didn't get to where he is by being a foolish or lacking observational skills." She countered, "He might not know how we use it or do it, he might not be aware of how to turn it to his own advantage. " She paused, "At least not until now."

Mike nodded, "Rama makes a valid point, Yukio has probably been aware of what we can do for a long time now. He hasn't been able to use it to stop us or to benefit himself but he is aware that we escape large battles and if he listens to any survivors who straggle in saying they were near the warehouses by the river and then mysteriously ended up in Central Park, well Yukio gotta know something is up. Hallucenigenetic drugs might account for some of that, but there is no way it can explain everything."

Don gave a smile, "Point taken. But I would still rather not reveal too much of this skill to the media or the public world until Yukio has been cared for."

Leonardo sat up straighter, "I think our best bet is to contact Steven and see what he might say. But I want to beat Yukio to the punch and reveal to the world that we are ninja, that the ninja's path while might not have been the best that it was known different clans were used for different skills or techniques and that the ninja of today is not what he was years ago." He spoke softly casually, but there was a hint of authority to his tone as if to say, he made his decision on this matter. "I want the ninja as Assassin bit downplayed, for that Mike we'll need your help. Don, I want you, Jen and Jessie doing whatever it takes to get the information we need on Yukio to turn over to the police."

Don nodded, he cracked his knuckles in anticipation and there was an eager light that came up in his eyes. He knew Leo was challenging him but it was a challenge he was quite willing to meet and deal with. "Give me a lever big enough and I'll move the world Leo," he quipped.

Leo smiled a little in return, "I don't want the world to move I just want one might person to be brought lower than we are now." He remarked grimly.

"Raphael, you've always been good at finding out important things on the street, why don't you and Aiden see what you can learn that way, I'm sure Aiden would like to assist you."

Aiden beamed, "Aw, yeah!"

"Ramiela, Kali I want you two doing some research see how many ninja schools and things you can find through the internet and things like that, we might need that sort of information to refute some of the claims that ninja are dangerous."

" Yes Master," Ramiela nodded. She beamed why reveal to the world what you were unless you could also prove that you were no threat to the world at the same time. "But what will you be doing Master?" She wondered.

"I'm going return to the scene of the crime tonight. I have a feeling others might be there trying to remove anything that might not have disappeared in the blast, they will know where to look. I want to see who I catch there." Leo replied.

Mike cocked his head, "Well I'll probably go with you Leo you have others busy with other tasks that tie them up and it might not be too safe you going there alone." He drawled softly. "And, Leo one more thing don't bother telling me that I can't because I'm not going listen you don't know what will be waiting or how many and it never hurts to have back up."

"Mom would feel safer with it dad," Kali piped up quickly, "and you always tell us to travel in groups as much as possible recently."

Leo sighed, "You can come Mike, but you be quiet and you follow orders."

Raph guffawed at that and shook his head, "That'll be the day!" he quipped.

XXX

Leo and Mike had positioned themselves on a nearby roof top over looking the debris of the bombed building. As was to be expected there was a few night watchmen and police cruisers showing up to insure no one entered the building or was messing around near there, in spite of the warning tape and other cautionary signs being clearly displayed there was often some fools who felt they were immortal and could break the rules.

From where the two turtles stood guard they could see anyone who might try and gain entrance through a different approach then from off the streets. There was a little wind and the turtles did their best to remain watchful where the wind was not likely to catch and play with the tail ends of their bandannas. Mike shivered slightly, then sighed ever so softly.

"You really expect someone to show up tonight Leo?" he finally ventured.

Leo turned shooting a venomous glare at his brother, "**You**, can go home." he replied his voice almost timed with the next burst of wind as if wanting the elements to help hide his lapse.

Mike shook his head, it was getting late and he was getting a little cold from sitting and waiting...not to mention he was bored- oh he wasn't bored in the fashion of his youth where he would cut up and joke- but he was bored enough that he longed to be at home perhaps watching a good movie with a large bowl of popcorn, or snuggled up to Cathy in bed talking or any number of more enjoyable endeveaours then sitting on top of a building waiting to freeze one's shell off.

Leo seeing that Mike had lapsed back into silence, nodded his head in simple acknowledgement of his brother's decision. He turned back toward the building and spotted a furtive movement, a flicker of something moving from shadow to shadow barely touching the bit of light between spots. Leo smiled sure of himself, "Let's go Mike."

Mike grinned at least they were going move now. Moving meant warming up and perhaps not being so cold so he easily followed his brother's lead down to the streets below.

The two ninja turtles carefully entered the building. Even though they wanted to learn what they could they did not run head long into things, their alerted senses and all their training focused instead to bring them important information, the slightest noise, smell or change of patterns in the shadows could be a thing to pay attention too. They moved as one, one of them scouting ahead for a bit, while the other watched the back of their partner.

In this fashion they covered a lot of ground but were less likely to be snuck up on and attacked.

_'This could very well be a trap Leo.'_ Mike cautioned his brother.

_'It could be,_' Leo admitted, in the same mental fashion, _'but I doubt it. I don't think they want too many Foot around here, just a couple to insure that nothing can be traced back. It is what we need.' _Leo knew they were nearing the place where the blast had occurred, and he saw a shift of movement, something low down- crouching perhaps had moved.

Leo lunged for the spot, ready to act, and it was just as well he was, for a short sword swung to his left. Leo leapt back and pulled one of his own katana, moving it to block the strike of the sword, the metal rang softly as it connected blade to blade.

The black clad Foot warrior smirked behind his mask knowing who the turtle was, and feeling confident enough in his own skills to at least be able to psyche the blue masked turtle out. He tried a few quick tricky maneuvers, doing his best to disarm the turtle or sneak past defenses. Leonardo met each strike by adjusting his own moves to suit, disengaging the swords for a mere portion of a second before diving back in, jumping or using some other movement to retreat. Advancing quickly and pressing the matter on his own part.

While they had only been in combat for only about a minute or so time wise, the turtle leader had all ready come to understand that the Foot soldier he was up against was a skilled fighter, who knew the sort of tricks one did not learn until lessons in kenpo became more advanced. It was probably why the Foot soldier felt so sure of himself.

Michaelangelo, watched the battle and smiled softly to himself realizing that for him the fun, was just about to begin. Quickly he stamped down on those emotions knowing that he could not in any way let it be known that he was even here. He pulled a chuck from his belt and using all of the training and skills he'd learned over the years he moved himself into position while the two fought with their swords.

Mike could hide his presence well, but not quite good enough. Leo was quite aware of his brother's movements but he pressed his advantage and brought a quick onslaught of hurried sword strikes against the Foot soldier, forcing his opponent to back up and focus all attention on the sword wielding turtle who was pressing for the upper hand.

The Foot Soldier didn't know what was coming, he could not afford to be distracted by things around him, to do so might mean losing or being injured by the blue masked reptile. In a moment something hit him hard upside the head and then he felt a harder blow, the black clad warrior staggered momentarily and then fell to the ground.

"Good work Mike, go get Raph tell him we have someone we need interrogated. I'll bring him to the spot." Leo remarked cryptically all ready tying up the Foot Soldier.

"Sure can do Leo." Mike agreed with a grin. He turned to go and pause, "You think Raph can get him to spill something interesting, he's good fighter. I doubt he will be willing to talk much." He was very much aware that a soldier who seemed as skilled as this, soldier had shown for the most part , was not going be one to spill the beans and reveal information easily.

Leo smiled, "That is why I want Raph. Raph can get just about _**anyone**_ to see things his way Mike." Leo replied as if that was simply logical.

Mike chuckled a little, "Poor guy, I almost pity him. Waking up from a killer headache to meet his worst nightmare."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30: Challenging Winds

**Winds Of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty - Challenging Winds**

Raphael knew where to head when he received his brother'smessage, he was also fully aware that Leo and Mike would be doing their utmost best to disorient their prisoner. The more their prisoner was unsure of his surroundings the better chance they had of learning what they needed.

So, Raphael knowing he could easily beat his brothers to the destination got there with plenty of time to spare, but he did not get lucky enough to go there on his own. Aiden had not wanted to return home, "Why can't I see or learn this, it is a part of ninjitsu isn't it?"

Raph had arched an eye ridge at his nephew's simple question. "Yeah, but Aiden what I'm gonna be doin' is close to what I do when I play the role of the executioner of the clan, and that ain't zactly what most of the family cares to see or even acknowledge."

Aiden turned to face his uncle. He knew, as most of the clan did that his uncle was the only member of the clan who was able and willing to step in and do the necessary killings of people who insisted on endangering the turtle families very existence. While, killing was a last resort, there were some people whose desire to harm the turtles far outweighed the human's own sense of natural self preservation. In those instances it was Raphael, who stepped in and did the killings, more often then not doing it in such a way so that the body if it was ever found could not be tied to anything, other then another murder in the city.

"If we get citizenship there won't be much call for the executioner anymore, will there?" Aiden inquired, "We will be safer probably then we have ever been. However, if we don't get citizenship, then there might be plenty of reasons for executions to come."

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron, and snorted ever so slightly at the comment, "Ya think your up to becoming an apprentice or something." Raph's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his nephew carefully. Weighing in his own mind how ready Aiden was, or possibly wasn't, to the task at hand. After much consideration he grunted, "Fine ya can come, but if it comes down to an execution your dad just might decide to haul your shell out of there."

Aiden allowed himself a quick flash of a grin in triumph.

So, it was that he and Aiden arrived at the meeting place ahead of the others and they prepared the location for their _guest_ with what time they had while waiting.

Leo and Mike were very much aware that as a ninja their opponent would not be easily thrown off his mark and of course they wanted to have their prisoner secured away long before he woke up. While he was unconscious it was quite easy to pack him off to an unknown point in the city, keeping it unknown was the trick.

The turtles had a place in the sewers for interrogation purposes of their enemies, it was far enough from the lair and even, without that precaution enemies were often knocked out in some way before they were removed and returned to some spot topside.

The interrogation room was in a place close to where there was almost always water running, it was dank, dark musty and filled with shadows. It was all too easy to imagine that you were so far underground that you would never be found or return to the light.

On top of that, little sound other then the running water could be heard, when there had been lots of rains the water roared and splashed like a large waterfall. In the drier seasons it bubbled and gurgled like a small river or stream.

The interrogation room was a small confined space with no light. In that room you could not smell much, you couldn't even hear the sewer rats darting around, because the sound of the water covered the rodent's movement, to the point that the only time you might become aware of them was when it was much too late.

It was here that Leo and Mike brought the Foot Soldier, while the black garbed being was tied up, extra ropes and chains were quickly used to bind and further secure the Soldier before ripping off his shirt and mask. The cold of the room would seep into the Foot's body making him further uncomfortable. They also made sure to blindfold him so that he could rely little on his eye sight.

Leo arched an eye ridge at seeing Aiden there, but he made no protests he just silently went over and whispered to his son, "Stay quiet and in the shadows. You can watch and learn. Raphael alone handles this."

Aiden glared up at his father, feeling slightly irritated that his dad had felt it necessary to warn him of such protocol. He balled his fists tightly at his sides, but nodded his head in acquiescence.

Raphael saw the soldier shiver, and the eye lids flutter a bit. He nodded, realizing the Foot Soldier was coming around. This one looked to be about in his mid twenties, dark brown hair about five foot nine in height and weight probably at one sixty or there about.

Raph grunted and kicked the Soldier in the ribs. "Wake up, it ain't time for ya to be getting your sleep." He snarled.

Mike had left the room, returning with a bucket of sewer water from the closest water source and set the bucket down where Raph could get it before joining Leo and Aiden in the darkest shadows of the room.

The Soldier jerked slightly but showed no further response. Raphael growled a little under his breath before grabbing the bucket of water and dousing the Foot Prisoner with it.

This was more then enough to cause the prisoner to jerk awake coughing and sputtering. He shivered and tried to move but found that he had little motion of arms or legs due to them being tied. He could not see anything but he was cold and the water that had been splashed over him was darn well freezing.

"Where are you reptile scum?" He hissed.

Raph chuckled, "You got it all wrong buddy, see I'm the one askin' the questions and you get to answer them. If I don't like the answers, I'm going start to cut ya a little. If I lose my patience with ya, I may just skip cutting all together and go for slicing bits off ya, like your ears or fingers for instance." He explained in a very soft low, menacing voice. "If you answer correctly, then ya got nothing to worry about. Now that we understand what is expected of one another, let's get down to business."

Aiden's brow furrowed as he heard his uncle's words. He knew that their family was normally, highly opposed to killing unless they really didn't have a choice in the matter. He was also fully, aware that they had to get information about the Foot clan and Yukio if at all possible. But the thought that his Uncle would actually, harm the Foot soldier in such a way. Still, he knew far better then to voice his uncertainties aloud, especially, after his father's warning.

Raph started with the easy stuff, like the soldier's name the Soldier refused to give even that without a fight, but after some persuasion on Raph's part the prisoner relented saying his name was Jacob.

Raphael continued to intimidate, threaten, bluff, coerced and when all else failed, drag the information from Jacob. When necessary he used out right force and used his sai to further prod and poke the Foot Soldier into giving him answers when all else failed.

As time ticked by the Soldier became more willing to give answers, he blathered and ranted, begged and pleaded. Jacob by this point was quite

Sure that the turtles were slowly cutting him into numerous pieces to scatter in unknown places.

Raphael smirked, some of the soldier's injuries weren't too bad really, he had used deft skill and certain training techniques to make Jacob believe that he was far more injured then what he really was, though Raph had used his sai and broken a couple of bones there was no injury that he couldn't recover from, at least not yet. But at the very least he was getting some wonderful answers now to what he was asking.

XXX

Leo, Aiden and Mike returned back home leaving Raph to take care of the final details.

Don was waiting for them, "You aren't going like this Leo, but since there is no way to hide it from you and the sooner you find out about it the better." Don picked up a remote, clicked a button turning on the television and then pressed another button.

For a moment there was wavy lines and then the lines cleared to show a reporter at a desk, "Yukio Sekora provided a large donation to build a new Police station." The reporter cleared her throat, " An anonymous tipster pointed out that the turtles, fighting style might be linked to something far more sinister then regular martial arts. The tipster brought to us the attention, of this video clip here."

Leo stood and watched the video of Ramiela appearing by his side. His brow furrowed, and he scowled darkly as he continued to watch the report play out.

"No one is sure how the turtles are able to travel very quickly but she was reported to have been in the building, our anonymous tipster believed that the fighting style most familiar to the turtles is ninjitsu and ninja are often connected to criminal activity known for assassinations, use of poisons and bombs."

Don turned to look at Leo, "The way this reporter put it she is _practically,_ connecting the bombing of the police station to us, she doesn't come out to say it but it is hinted at. Ninja can do this stuff, our fighting style is similar to ninja."

The reporter was continuing, "While some people might think that ninjitsu is only found in movies or certain books ninja are alive today. Internet sources reveal there are numerous schools devouted to training in ninjitsu and while our radio station were researching the subject we found information from a Grand Master of Ninjitsu," the reporter paused, "we also found further video clips of training."

Leo watched as they showed the speed of the training videos. His face as always was stoically calm revealing little, if nothing of what was going on inside.

The video clips ended, and the reporter gave a slow shake of her head, "The quick moves that were shown there seem to be very common. The grand Master of the school commented that 'one should always be able to kill their students.' A rather strange motto for any school." She cleared her throat and started on the next story.

Don sighed, as he wiped a hand over his face "We might have to move fast on this before it gets blown out of proportion Leo. Ramiela is all ready checking in with Steven to see if we can press for slander issues, or have such comments withdrawn, but at the moment I believe it is merely a fine line of allegations."

Leo nodded, "I'm glad Rama took the initiative to contact Steven on this, we might have an answer for them very quickly, if only to try and alleviate any fears and uncertainties." He spoke softly, "Yukio had to be the anonymous informant. He wants to make things difficult, and try to stop us from getting citizenship, last thing he wants is for us to be protected."

Leo paused and smirked just a little "What Yukio isn't aware of is one of his people gave us some stuff you might be able to work with, the rest Raphael will turn over to the police when he is done." Leo handed over a computer disk, to Don "We were told this had some useful stuff on it. I found it on him."

Don took the disk, he knew very well that there could be a virus or something else on the computer then what they might, have been lead to believe. "I'll let you know if we find what was promised on there." He vowed. "But I'll be taking all precautions with it first and I rather work on it after I've had a chance to rest, if this disk is nothing but traps I want to be able to spring them without getting caught."

"I expected nothing less from you Don," Leo agreed as he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now if you excuse me I have to go talk to Mike about a press release." Leo stated before leaving the room and heading towards the bedroom section.

He was exhausted from the long night and he longed to -just for once- answer to his own needs and desires, instead of dealing with little things to do with his family. But Leo knew much as he wanted to slip into his own bed, snuggle close to Karena, holding her that he would not find any real peace in doing so until he did tend to those little details, that were now keeping him away from his family time.

Leo rubbed his brow with one hand hoping that when all this was over and done he could, have just a little time for him and his immediate family. A vacation, a break -a chance to totally relax.

'_Yukio, we are getting closer to our final conflict, I can feel it and sense it and so must you.'_ He mused silently, '_What I must wonder though is how many more innocents must suffer before this is all ended?'_

For Leo, the worst would be the loss of innocent life. If he died, that was fine, if the family did not gain citizenship that was acceptable and they would get by though they may have to leave New York to maintain any sort of life.

Leo realized, that the bombing of the police station had been the gauntlet being thrown down, a challenge had been given and in this high stakes game, in life or death, the Foot clan had to go down.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31: Facing the Wind

**Winds Of Change **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**Chapter Thirty One - Facing the wind**

Leo tapped at Mike's bedroom door, and waited for his brother to respond. He heard the soft muted whispers and a low murmurs assuring him that his brother and sister in law, were at the moment at least awake. "Mike, I'm **not** going go away until we talk and I'd like to spend some time with Karena tonight too." He called through the door way.

"All right just a sec there Leo," Mike replied a few seconds later he opened his bedroom door, arching an eye ridge at his brother he heaved a slight sigh, "It's been a long night I thought I was off duty by now."

"At the moment I don't think any of us can be totally off duty," Leo remarked, "and I'm sure there is little you two could be doing now that I'm disturbing all that greatly."

Mike couldn't stop the smile that flitted across his beak, "Well you know Leo being pregnant is a **great** birth control method, I mean I don't have to worry about her getting pregnant again so…" His voice trailed off as he saw the look on his brother's face. "Uh, right forget I said anything so, um uh..what is it you wanted to see me for?" Mike asked.

"You need to prepare yourself to do some damage control for us, take the information that Kali and Ramiela got earlier and try to deter and deflect the rumours that are about to be spread, about us being Ninja." Leo insisted firmly, " or at the very least the sort of ninja who will be causing problems for the city through the use of bombs, assassination and the like."

Leo paused in his instructions sensing something, or someone, the person moved softly making no sound but was clearly giving themselves away they were not trying to keep to shadows, if anything there was the sense that the person was close.

A soft little ahem of a throat being cleared verified that yes, someone was indeed there. Leo turned, "Yes, Ramiela." He said the name and turned to look towards the girl who was leaning against the wall of the pipe a few feet behind him.

"Sorry to intrude Master," Rama apologised softly, she bowed respectfully to her mentor and a smaller -less deep bow for her father, " I just wished to inform you of the fact that Steven is looking into things but feels that the reporter who brought this news out was on the border and caused no real damage." She explained as she stepped closer. "However, if these allegations snowball or there is any lasting damage from this report he can go after those who exaggerate the facts as it were." She sighed a little wearily, it had been a long day and she had a feeling that the days would not be growing any shorter as time went by.

"It is invariably up to us Master to try and change the tide." She concluded.

Leo nodded, "The ninja can stop the moon from changing if he tries, but knows that it will steal the balance of what is right. You are dismissed for now." He bowed to her and waited for his chunin to leave before turning to face Mike again.

"It is up to you Mike to do what you can. I'll go arrange a meeting with the reporter that started this."

Mike nodded, he hated the idea that he was going be fed, almost quite literally to the dogs, and he wanted to suggest Raph take his place. But Mike was aware that Raph was not the sort to put fears to rest and convince everyone that he was a friend with your best interest at heart. No, it was people skills they needed, charm and charisma.

Leo like any wise Jonin was assigning the right jenin in his clan to the mission ahead. Knowing by doing so, they stood a far better chance. "Okay Leo, I'll win them over." he agreed.

Secretly, Mike hoped he'd be able to do it, this would not be like his last interview when Rama and he had dealt with arranged questions and he wondered why Rama herself was not being placed on the hot seat - after all she had inherited a great deal of charm from her father.

But Mike was also aware that a ninja did not question such orders, and while Leo might be more lax in such things then the average jonin he **still** would not look kindly on the 'why are you sending me and not her' bit. He would feel his authority was being questioned and Leo, like all of them was under a certain amount of stress.

"Good!" Leo nodded and was about to head to his office to arrange the final details when Mike caused him to stop.

"What do I tell them about our teleporting abilities?" Mike asked, "Keep it hidden, uh pass it off?"

"Pass it off Mike, we do not want to increase fear. We have to bring things down, back calm things down." Leo answered, "Think before you speak Michaelangelo."

Mike let out a breath of air, _Yeah, right! You know how I get and you know that won't be easy. _Mike knew though that none of them had an easy role or part to play in the clan and he also knew that, no matter what his own fears or trepidations he would have to stand and face this alone. Suddenly, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

XXX

Don took the disk that Leo had given him the night before, it was by now after breakfast and morning practice. His fingers flew quickly and with fluid ease over the keys.

_I need your help with this Jen. Get ready for all kinds of booby traps and encoded viruses. Make sure __**Nothing **__gets through. I want no compromise of the systems. _

**Understood Don. Let me secure everything first here. You think it's a Trojan horse?**

_It could be __**anything**__ and yeah it came from the Foot so you know they never give us anything easy. _

**But they'll be looking for easy access to us. Might be trying to track through IP address. **

Jen cautioned she did not want to think of the Foot somehow finding a way to get into the lair by some hidden code or message coming off the disk. All sorts of dark and uneasy images danced and taunted her in her mind and she shoved them away.

Her own fingers were issuing commands through a series of key strikes, each one meant to isolate and protect Jenate tech computers from whatever might be loaded through the disk they had gotten. Though their computers were usually fairly secure from such outside attacks anyways.

**I say we break the disk and forget it. **

_You know we can't do that. We need the information off this. _

**Even though you know it's a trap and feels wrong? **Jen protested. **By the way all systems go. Ready when ever you are. **

Jen felt her body tense and she leaned forward in her chair, swallowing hard, her eyes hardly shifting from the monitor screen in front of her. She knew she was holding her breath in anticipation.

She knew that Don had asked her to back him up and make sure there was no traps that he didn't find. " Be my second pair of eyes Jen -love I so, need you to be there as back up for me. While I'm busy with a couple of things that may hold my attention something else could slip by. We can't afford that." He had pleaded, "It would be so easy to give decoys or anything I need to be prepared. In a fight I trust my brothers with my back, but when it comes to technical stuff, **you** are the one to watch my back."

_Okay inserting the disk, and be ready to move at any time. _

Jen nodded their computers were linked and she knew that there was things to watch for. '_ I just hope that whatever is on here will be worth it in the end.' _She mused to herself. She cracked her knuckles a little knowing Don would go after the first sign of trouble it was up to her to watch for others that might pop up.

XXX

Mike licked his lips, his mouth felt unnaturally dry and it didn't help to have the lights overhead blaring down spotlighting the area for the interview. He raised a hand and tugged at a shirt collar, Leo had insisted that he dress to impress.

'_If becoming a citizen means I have to dress in these monkey suits and what have you more often to gain respect, I'm not sure I really want it that badly. Hell, how do people wear these all the time?' _

Mike took a few deep breaths, this was not going be easy- no walk in the park that was for sure. He knew he had to relax and face the music, and his mind seemed to throw in the words firing squad… He was ninja he could handle this, the trick was not to admit that they were ninja or at least not the sort of ninja they were being made out to be.

The reporter was a large heavy set balding fellow, dressed for comfort a short sleeve shirt, tie and slacks.

He introduced himself to Mike before the review got under way, as Mike took Barry Dunkar's hands he felt something, the turtle narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded.

Mike had a sense that Barry felt a little intimidated by him, but in stead of backing down his stiff body posture and hard jut to his chin seemed to say that he was ready to fight over it.

Mike smiled his warmest amiable grin he could muster, "Don't think they could turn down the lights any huh Mr. Dunkar it's a little hard on the eyes."

" It's needed you get use to it," Barry said gruffly as he gestured to a seat.

Mike nodded, "I guess so, just not use to being in the spotlight like you are," Mike permitted with a casual indifferent shrug.

As soon as the interview started taping Dunkar began, "So we have Michaelangelo here to answer to allegations that the turtles are ninja and possible threats to the city of New York, that quite possibly instead of being made citizens they ought to be placed in jail for the rest of their lives."

Mike tried not to flinch at the words jail, which the way Barry said it sounded like it could end up being something similar but a lot worse then jail too. Mike leaned back in his chair.

"You know just about every fighting art style has quick moves - name me a type of martial arts other then tai chi and you have the basis of some very quick strikes." Mike pointed out, "So I don't know why everyone is in an uproar about us and if we are ninja or not."

"Because Ninja are assassins and murders," Barry declared, "How could your daughter have been in the building and then outside of it so quickly?"

"Three police officers have her to thank that they are still alive and able to go home to their families. Rama went in she got everyone out safe, maybe she should have left them there and not gone in, then people would scream we were there, we could have done something but we didn't." Mike said, he shook his head, "Rama's moves were simple martial arts skills and training. No magic or hocus pocus."

Barry didn't even crack a grin at Mike's joke. He grunted a little "Are you saying that you don't know ninjitsu?"

"We have learned many things," Mike admitted, "There are ninja schools here in America people can learn ninjitsu just as easily as they can karate or tae kwon do, or any other known martial art. I checked on the internet some people heading to karate class in a gi have been called ninja. But the fact of the matter is, ninjitsu is just another martial art form."

"So you think the schools in America are able to teach real ninjitsu, such as teaching the fine art of assassination?"

Mike gave Barry a perplexed and confused look, "Really, I think you've been watching too many of those movies." He chuckled a little, doing his best to give every impression he was relaxed and calm. Barry might be a hard hitter, but the best thing was not to get defensive, or argumentative in any way or form. Don't escalate rather cut it off, calm things down.

"You know in any martial art school they teach kids how to break simple one inch boards with their hands and feet. One tenth of the power to break that board could break a bone in a person's body." Mike said, as he sat up a little, "Now if we take that a little further, how many children, adults and what have you have been taught to totally go out and destroy another person by breaking multiple bones in their body or killing them? There is probably lots, and yet you don't hear or see things like Karate instructor goes on killing rampage film at eleven."

If there had been an audience Mike was sure he would have gotten a laugh for that comment, but there was no audience at this taping, which was a pity.

"People trained in martial arts are taught respect, and discipline among other things. They are taught things most people have either forgotten or don't bother with any more. Yes, in ancient Japan during the days of the Samurai Ninjas were assassins, but now it's just martial arts."

"If that is so why does the Grand Master of Ninjitsu in Japan feel that one should always be able to kill their students?"

"Well, theoretically speaking, because I'm really not sure about this…but **if** a ninja were ever to go crazy and start murdering people, wouldn't it be good to know that there is someone out there who could but a stop to the rampage?" Mike sighed, "The way I look at it-I'd want some sort of silver bullet to stop the werewolf, the garlic for the vampire, and a ninja master to stop a renegade ninja." Mike explained, "I don't know if that is the answer you want or even the correct answer, that would be a question for this Ninja Master to field and he isn't here."

"Speaking of Masters, why didn't Leonardo come, isn't he the so called Master of your family, the leader?"

"Yes he is, and there are people who would love to see him and us, dead." Mike admitted. "You seem worried we are ninja and might be ready to kill everyone…"

Barry glowered, "After the devastation we have suffered at the hands of terrorist I believe the citizens of New York have a right to know about such possible hazards in the city."

Mike nodded, "I agree, and that bombing yesterday was a harsh reminder of the fact that none of us are really safe, but we can't live totally in fear or we'll let the terrorist win." Mike paused and took a deep breath, " I'll tell you something else, we were all in the debris helping people trying to escape on nine eleven. We all mourned with the city and more."

Mike bowed his head almost reflectively for a short bit, "But that is neither here nor there. People _**want**_ to hurt us, someone bombed Jenate tech, now someone bombed the police station while Leo was close by. I think **you **are missing the real question."

"Oh what might that be?" Barry demanded with a barely concealed sneer.

"Well the way I see it that bomb that was planted was meant to kill or harm a couple of our family, and most importantly to get Leo. So the real question is, whose the real threat? Possible," Mike raised both hands his two fingers together, keeping his thumb tucked down, and waved them up and down, as if to mark in quotations. "Ninja, who have been pretty tamed down and are no more a threat then any other martial artist out there, or the person who is planting bombs trying to harm us."

TBC


End file.
